Obsessão
by GaaLee
Summary: A vida já não tem mais sentido... Mas no fim do túnel há sempre uma luz, não é mesmo? E todos merecem a salvação, mesmo se você a encontra em uma pessoa e pretende trancá-la longe de todos... UA, GaaLee.
1. Passado Doloroso

** Bem... Eu sei que é um pouco de irresponsabilidade minha não terminar uma história e já postar outra, mas é uma justa causa, afinal, eu já estava com essa idéia há mais ou menos três meses... Não conseguiria guardá-la por mais tempo... **

**Então, Ler no jutso!! **

**

* * *

**

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

**Passado Doloroso**

O vento frio percorria sem piedade alguma as desertas ruas de uma cidade.

Passava da meia-noite, poucas pessoas ainda se arriscavam a andar sob o escuro céu, limpo de estrelas e coberto por um manto de nuvens que ameaçavam derrubar uma tempestade torrencial.

Alguns bares se encontravam com as portas ainda abertas, recolhendo assim, algumas figuras bizarras que mal agüentavam ficar em pé, mas que insistiam em brindar a mente e o corpo com litros de álcool, em uma frustrada tentativa de esquecer todos os problemas que possuíam morando naquela pequena cidade afastada de qualquer metrópole.

Algumas gotas começavam a cair timidamente da imensidão negra, escorrendo suavemente pela pele branca, quase fantasmagórica de um garoto que caminhava lentamente pelos becos desérticos e aterrorizadores da cidade, indo em direção a um estabelecimento, onde vários homens e algumas mulheres conversavam animadamente.

Seu passo era arrastado, como se não tivesse pressa alguma de chegar em seu objetivo, em seu caminho encontrava algumas pessoas, que ao passar a seu lado, tapavam a boca, afogando exclamações de pavor, para logo em seguida se distanciarem o máximo possível da figura despreocupada que se dirigia a um pequeno bar.

O garoto de pele pálida como a neve não parecia se importar com toda demonstração de medo que era causado por sua figura, ao contrário, parecia se divertir, gostava de causar essa sensação nos demais, eles pareciam pequenas presas assustadas que não viam outra alternativa a não ser fugir. Sorriu.

Seus passos se detiveram em frente as grandes portas do estabelecimento que não condiziam com seu verdadeiro tamanho.

A essa altura as grossas gotas encharcavam sem clemência alguma todos os seres que habitavam aquele lugar, miserável e sujo na sua opinião.

Levantou um pouco o rosto até poder ver escrito, com letras luminosas e chamativas, o nome do lugar.

- Suna... – murmurou, aumentando um pouco o sorriso sádico que carregava na face, adentrando finalmente o bar.

O ambiente lá dentro podia ser facilmente diferenciado do anterior.

Uma música brega era tocada alegremente por um conjunto de senhores que se encontravam em cima de um palco improvisado, sendo de vez em quando aplaudidos por um grupo de pessoas que ainda dedicavam seu tempo escutando a melodia, já desafinada há muito tempo, executada pelos mesmos.

Alguns casais dançavam festivamente no centro do salão, ao mesmo tempo em que várias rodinhas eram formadas em torno das maiores mesas, fazendo com que as conversas sem um tema fixo se juntassem a música ruim do lugar.

E tudo isso irritava consideravelmente o garoto de pele pálida.

O vento bateu fortemente contra sua nuca, fazendo com que os cabelos vermelhos se remexessem, dançando o ritmo imposto pela fria e molhada ventania.

Deu um passo, no mesmo instante todos os olhares foram voltados em sua direção, isso apenas aumentou sua impaciência. Não gostava que todos o olhassem, ninguém tinha o direito de encarar sua figura.

E todos aqueles olhares luxuriosos voltados para seu corpo... Isso causava um nojo de enormes proporções na mente já perturbada do ruivo.

Com certeza não sabiam quem ele era... E iriam se arrepender amargamente disso pelo resto de suas vidas... Mas claro, nenhum daqueles seres asquerosos teria a chance de ver novamente o sol brilhar, porque a partir daquele dia, viveriam eternamente na escuridão do sofrimento, e ele se certificaria pessoalmente disso.

Retirou uma pequena faca de um dos bolsos de seu casaco, avançando rapidamente em direção as pessoas do local, que gritavam desesperadas enquanto sentiam sua carne ser cortada sem compaixão alguma pela arma branca tão afiada.

Era dado o inicio do maior espetáculo daquele ano.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

**New York, dez anos depois.**

Um homem de cabelos negros e brilhosos corria desesperadamente pelas ruas apinhadas de gente.

"Eu não posso chegar atrasado de novo!" – pensava enquanto olhava insistentemente o relógio de pulso, apertando cada vez mais a pequena maleta que levava em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra embolava de qualquer forma as chaves do carro.

No horizonte, erguia-se imponente um prédio, era adornado por vários espelhos que captavam brilhantemente a luz proveniente do sol e a dispersava nos carros parados nas ruas, causando um espetáculo de cores.

Mas ele não tinha tempo pra perder com isso, seguramente teria mais chances de apreciar esse show que lhe era apresentado todos os dias.

Aproximou-se da porta de vidro, entrando no enorme salão onde várias pessoas se encontravam sentadas, esperando sua vez de serem chamadas aos confortáveis escritórios do lugar.

- Bom dia Iruka-san!

- Bom dia senhor Lee! – saudou de volta o recepcionista do prédio.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhor... – disse timidamente o homem de cabelos negros.

- Mas você é um médico...

- Mas não é necessário! – disse brindando com um belo sorriso um desconcertado Iruka – E então, onde está o Kakashi-san?

- Ah! Ele ainda não chegou... Está atrasado... Como sempre!

- Assim como eu? – perguntou divertido Lee.

- Mas o se... – deu uma pausa, lembrando de todas as vezes que o médico havia lhe pedido pra chamá-lo apenas pelo nome -... Mas Lee, você nunca chegou atrasado...

- Mas hoje foi a segunda vez que isso quase aconteceu! – explicou um pouco bravo, para logo em seguida soltar um suspiro resignado – Iruka-san...

- Sim? – respondeu o outro sorrindo.

- Quem é a primeira viti... Digo, paciente de hoje?

- Ah! É mesmo! – gritou enquanto revirava alguns papéis no balcão - O senhor Uzumaki deixou um recado para o senhor – disse entregando um pequeno envelope ao médico, que o olhou com ar de reprovação por não ter usado novamente seu nome.

- Obrigado... - falou contrariado, abrindo delicadamente a carta e rolando os olhos pelas letras – Não acredito...

- O que foi? – indagou curioso o recepcionista, observando a expressão de assombro de Lee.

- Iruka! Preciso das chaves do meu escritório!

- Mas...

- Rápido, por favor! – pediu desesperado, e assim que conseguiu o que queria, começou a correr pelos corredores luxuosos.

"Eu não acredito que o Naruto-kun fez isso comigo!" – pensava chateado, abrindo a porta de seu consultório e pegando o telefone, começando a discar o número que estava rabiscado na folha de papel que ainda sustentava, enquanto colocava o jaleco branco que o identificava como um médico.

- Alô?

- Alô, Naruto?

- LEE!!

- Naruto-kun! Onde você está?

- Ah! Sabe o que é?

- Hum?

- Eu tive que fazer uma viajem de última hora...

- Mas você deixou três pacientes SEUS pra MIM cuidar! – elevou um pouco a voz, seu tempo livre já era bem curto, e agora que seria responsável por mais alguns clientes quase não conseguiria respirar.

- Mas Lee-kun... Você é um dos melhores psiquiatras do país! – disse alegremente a outra voz, em uma tentativa de confortar o outro.

- Mas Naruto-kun...

- Por acaso está com medo de não dar conta? – provocou o médico do outro lado da linha. Sabia que seu amigo nunca recusava um desafio, e ele não pouparia esforços para convencê-lo a ajudá-lo.

- Não mesmo!

- Ótimo!

- Mas Naruto... Fala a verdade... Essa viajem é mesmo a serviço? – perguntou recuperando o bom humor, se sentando na confortável cadeira atrás da mesa, que proporcionava uma vista espetacular para imensidão azul através da janela.

- Hehe! Você me conhece mesmo né? Eu estou com o Sasuke-kun!

- Sabia... Mas eu desejo que vocês façam bom proveito!

- Valeu Lee!!

- Só tenha juízo viu?

- Ah! Essa é a única coisa que você não pode me pedir!

- Hehe... Naruto-kun... Quem é o primeiro cliente?

- Eu deixei uma ficha dele na sua mesa...

- É? – perguntou percorrendo com os olhos o objeto de metal, encontrando um amontoado de papéis – Ah! Achei! – exclamou recolhendo as folhas, lendo-as rapidamente e retirando a essência do enorme texto.

- E ai?

- Hmm... Ele era um assassino?

- Aham... Foi preso depois de matar uma cidade inteira... Há dez anos...

- Credo!

- E ele nem ficou abalado por isso... Dizem que ele se deixou levar pelos policias... Por achar que seria mais "divertido" ser preso...

-...Aqui fala que ele tinha várias passagens pela policia... Todas por ter matado pessoas sem motivo aparente...

- Na verdade, ninguém conseguia provar que ele tinha matado todo esse povo...

- Foi por isso que ele ficou solto por tanto tempo?

- É, mas eu ouvi dizer que depois que ele foi preso acabou confessando os crimes... E foi considerado louco...

- Hmm... Qual o motivo dele fazer tudo isso?

- Ele disse que é porque gosta de matar...

- Se sente bem?

- É...

- Quanto tempo ficou internado?

- Durante sete anos.

- Há quanto tempo você cuida dele?

- Dois...

- Então faz três anos que ele leva uma vida normal?

- Quase isso... Ele nunca mais matou alguém... Pelo menos não houve noticias...

- Situação da família?

- Pai e mãe mortos... Por ele...

- Macabro...

- Tem uma irmã e um irmão... Com dinheiro até pra jogar fora...

- Então matava só por prazer...?

- Ao que parece é...

- Complexo... Sofreu durante a infância?

- Bastante... Apanhava todos os dias e era chamado por apelidos nada bonitos...

- Já está metade explicado... Toma algum remédio?

- Não.

- Trabalha?

- Na empresa que era do pai... Ficou pra ele.

- E como?

- Os irmãos acharam que talvez um pouco de trabalho desviasse a mente perturbada...

- Perece que deu certo... Qual o nome dos irmãos?

- Sabaku no Temari e Sabaku no Kankurou...

- Hmm... Personalidade? – perguntou Lee enquanto escrevia rapidamente todas as informações que lhe eram dadas.

- É frio e quieto... Difícil arrancar mais que monossílabos durante as conversas... Às vezes ele parece se desconectar da realidade...

- Vixi...

- Mas não se engane! Ele parece ser louco... Só PARECE! Na verdade ele é muito inteligente...

- Pra matar mais de duzentas pessoas e nunca ser pego... Deve ter uma mente brilhante... – comentou o médico, escrevendo mais algumas palavras em seu caderno.

- Pior que é verdade... Toma cuidado viu Lee?

- Por que?

- Ele consegue manipular a sua mente se não estiver atento...

- Já aconteceu com você?

- Cof, cof... – tentou disfarçar o Uzumaki.

- Hehe... E quanto aos irmãos? Vão vir junto com ele?

- Não... Ao que parece eles não se preocupam muito com ele... Só estão na jogada pra pagar...

- Entendo... A reputação da empresa é mais importante?

- Eles querem o irmão curado pra não por a empresa em risco...

- Crescer com pessoas que pensam assim... Compreensível que ele tenha ficado doido...

- Ele só PARECE doido...

- Ta certo, já entendi... – disse sorrindo, quando percebeu que outra linha estava chamando – Um momento Naruto-kun... Outra ligação...

- Ok!

- Não desliga, por favor! – pediu, para logo em seguida trocar a linha – Rock Lee...

- Senhor Lee, a primeira viti... Digo, paciente está aqui...

- Kakashi-san?

- Eu?

- Conseguiu entrar no prédio a tempo?

- Tive que subornar o porteiro...

- Hehe... Pedi pra ele subir, por favor?

- Ok... – disse por fim o recepcionista, ao mesmo tempo em que o psiquiatra voltava à ligação para a de seu amigo.

- NARUTO-KUN?

- Ah! Não grita! Que foi?

- Ele chegou!!

- Ué... Atende ele...

- Ele sabe que não é você que está aqui?

- Sabe...

- Que bom...

- Fica frio...

- Sei não... Acho que não vou dar conta...

- Ta com medinho é?

- Hã? Não mesmo!! – gritou desligando o telefone, enquanto apertava um dos punhos e sorria – "Eu vou dar conta!!" – tratou de pensar positivo, enquanto a porta se abria lentamente, revelando um homem de pele pálida e cabelos vermelhos – Seja bem vindo, senhor Sabaku no Gaara!

* * *

** É isso ai... O resto das explicações vai vir nos próximos capitulos... Eu peço um pouco de paciênia para comigo, eu não escrevo muito bem mas estou me esforçando...**

** Mandem sua opinião por favor, e dependendo da quantidade de reviews, eu posto o outro capitulo o mais rápido possivel n.nb**

** Obrigado por ler até aqui e Tchau no jutsu!!**


	2. A consulta

**Desculpa a demora gente... Mas é que eu estava meio ocupada pensando no que iria acontecer... n.n' Mas enfim, gostaria de agradecer a: Kimi Tsukishiro, Hikari Kaoru, Aluada Ninfadora, Na-san, -momo, Carol Weasley e Sinistra, Camis, Ero-Kitsune21, mfm2885, Yuki Gaara e a todos que não mandaram reviews (pfft)**

**Bem... Eu sei que a conversa inicial ficou pequena, mas eu não tinha como prolongá-la mais, então façam de conta que passou duas horas, ok? n.n'**

**Me desculpem se houver algum erro de português ou algo assim... Mas enfim...**

**Explicação básica - "..." - pensamento**

**Ler no jutsu!!**

* * *

**A consulta**

**- **Muito prazer! Eu me chamo Rock Lee! – saudou alegremente o médico, estendendo a mão amigavelmente ao outro.

O ruivo encarou demoradamente aquele gesto, conseguindo fazer com que Lee ficasse um pouco mais nervoso do que antes.

- Errm... Gostaria de se sentar?... – arriscou-se novamente, aceitando o fato de que seu paciente não devolvera o aperto de mão – Bem... – começou depois de se certificar que Gaara já estava acomodado – Eu sei que faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos... Mas quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim! – disse enquanto sorria docemente, captando de imediato toda a atenção do Sabaku.

-... Certo... – concordou, deixando com que sua voz fosse ouvida pela primeira vez no dia.

Lee estudava com os olhos o ruivo, não tinha uma aparência decadente como imaginava que ele possuía, em sua testa uma tatuagem curiosa se apresentava, pele pálida, bem vestido, expressão séria, alto, magro... Nada de muito anormal... Foi quando seus olhares se colidiram, e o médico notou um brilho de curiosidade naqueles orbes esverdeados. Suspirou.

- Do que gostaria de conversar? – perguntou se levantando e aproximando-se vagarosamente do local onde o ruivo se encontrava. Silêncio foi sua resposta.

Sentou-se ao lado do outro, percebendo um olhar insistente sobre si, o que o fez se desconcertar consideravelmente.

- Bem Gaara-sama... – murmurou enquanto juntava toda sua coragem, pensando em alguma coisa para iniciar um diálogo – Por que não me conta como é seu dia? – pediu sorrindo, esquecendo de toda sua apreensão.

-... É chato... – limitou-se a responder, seus olhos percorriam incansavelmente aquela figura tão serena a seu lado.

"Uma resposta!!" – comemorou em pensamentos Lee, se animando a continuar com a tentativa de conversa – E o que mais? – indagou interessado.

O ruivo suspirou, ao parecer aquele médico não desistiria... Aquelas perguntas eram tipicamente feitas para doentes mentais, e ele não era nenhum tipo de demente, e o fato de ser tratado como um irritava-o demais.

- Não há nada no meu dia que não esteja escrito naqueles papéis... – disse áspero, referindo-se as anotações de Naruto.

- Ahn... Entendo... – desconsertou-se Lee, abaixando o olhar tristemente, mas ele não iria desistir tão fácilmente – Gaara-sama... Você tem amigos?

O Sabaku ponderou por alguns instantes, sem deixar de fitar o outro, até que decidiu falar.

-...Eu não posso confiar em ninguém...

- Por que?

Silêncio, e um olhar preocupado por parte do Rock.

- Olha Gaara-sama... Você pode não confiar em mim, mas... Eu confio em você... – disse se levantando e indo até sua mesa, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos esverdeados.

-...Como pode confiar em alguém que conheceu hoje? – perguntou espremendo os olhos, as pessoas que o cercavam eram tão mentirosas...

- Se eu não confiasse em você não teria nem me sentado ao seu lado... – falou sorrindo docemente – E sabe de uma coisa... – aproximou-se novamente de Gaara, com um cartão em uma das mãos – Eu fiquei muito nervoso quando soube que você viria aqui hoje... – comentou sentando-se outra vez.

- E você não está mais?

- Não – exclamou sorrindo – Eu não sei por que, mas... Eu me senti bem à vontade com você... – falou fitando o chão.

-... Eu também me senti à vontade...

"Puxa... Se ele que está à vontade falou menos de dez frases em mais ou menos uma hora... Imagina se não estivesse confortável..." – pensou o médico suspirando de modo cansado, e recuperando a energia anterior, se animou a continuar.

- Gaara-sama... Você gosta do seu trabalho?

-...Sim... – respondeu pausadamente o ruivo, iria dar uma chance para o médico... Era uma pessoa no mínimo interessante aos seus olhos.

- Existe algum problema nele que te aflige?

- Não...

- E como você começou a trabalhar lá?... – Lee resolveu fazer essa pergunta de modo cauteloso, seria o passo inicial para entrar no maior problema de seu paciente.

- Meus irmãos me obrigaram...

- E por que eles fizeram isso?

- Por que não suportavam mais a minha presença na mesma casa que eles... Então jogaram a empresa nas minhas costas...

- E eles conseguiram o que queriam?

- Estão comemorando até hoje... – disse calmamente, como se aceitasse o fato de que sua própria família o odiava.

- Gaara-sama... Isso não pode ser verdade... Eles são seus irmãos... E podem não demonstrar, mas eu sei que eles te amam... – falou o médico preocupado. A conversa havia saído do rumo que ele gostaria que ela seguisse, mas não poderia deixar que o ruivo continuasse achando que seus parentes o detestavam.

- Sério? – perguntou irônico, recebendo um menear de cabeça do outro, e sorrindo maldosamente prosseguiu – Eles já tiveram a chance de provar isso... Assim como meus pais... E eles não conseguiram...

Lee se lembrou das informações que tinha conseguido com Naruto... O Sabaku havia assassinado o pai e a mãe...

- Mas nem todo mundo é ruim... – sorriu amavelmente – Dê a eles uma chance de provar isso... Eu tenho certeza que vão conseguir! – afirmou ampliando o sorriso.

Gaara o encarou, realmente, era uma pessoa muito interessante...

Foi quando um barulho irritante se fez presente.

- Ah! Mas já? – indagou o médico olhando seu relógio – Me desculpe Gaara-sama... Mas o seu tempo por hoje acabou... – falou se levantando e indo até sua mesa, e abrindo algumas anotações que Naruto havia deixado, achou o que procurava – Hmm... Pelo que diz aqui sua próxima consulta é a primeira de amanhã! – anunciou sorrindo – "Pelo menos o Naruto-kun arrumou os horários...".

- Ok... – e dizendo isso, se levantou indo em direção a porta, quando foi interrompido por Lee.

- Gaara-sama... Esse é o número do meu celular... – estendeu o papel que havia pego antes em sua mesa – Pode me ligar quando quiser... Caso queira conversar... – explicou ante o olhar curioso do outro.

O Sabaku pegou o bilhete e o guardou em um dos bolsos do casaco, e com uma ligeira reverência, saiu da sala.

Lee ficou parado, encarando a porta.

- Sabaku no Gaara... – sussurrou, alguma coisa naquele ruivo havia lhe chamado a atenção.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

O dia passou consideravelmente rápido, e logo a noite tomou conta do antes iluminado céu, cobrindo-o com uma infinidade de estrelas, que eram observadas por duas íris enegrecidas.

-... Que cansaço... – murmurou um certo psiquiatra fechando as cortinas de seu apartamento, ficando na total escuridão, com exceção apenas de seu despertador que marcava as horas em vermelho – Onze da noite... – suspirou – A cada dia que passa eu estou dormindo mais tarde... E você despertador – falou apontando o objeto – Vê se me acorda no horário! – e se deitou preguiçosamente na cama, cobrindo-se até o nariz com o cobertor, sendo envolvido imediatamente pelos confortáveis braços do sono.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Meia-noite...

Uma da manhã...

Duas...

Não conseguia dormir...

O ruivo remexeu-se pela qüinquagésima vez em sua confortável cama, e cansado de tentar se enganar, abriu os olhos.

Virou-se para o lado, dando de cara com seu celular que repousava em cima de um papel.

Fixou sua atenção naquele bilhete.

Três da manhã...

Três e meia...

O olhar grudado no objeto branco.

Deu um suspiro resignado e levantou a mão, trazendo para mais perto o papel junto com o aparelho eletrônico.

Rolou os olhos pelos números, e armando-se de um pouco de coragem, começou a apertar as teclas de seu celular.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Um barulho estridente encheu a habitação antes silenciosa onde Lee dormia confortavelmente.

Cobriu a cabeça em uma tentativa de fazer parar aquele toque que o obrigava a retornar para a realidade.

Remexeu-se na cama... O som insistia...

Tapou os ouvidos... O barulho continuava.

E dando-se por vencido, abriu lentamente os olhos.

- Eu tava brincando quando falei pra me acordar no horário... – murmurou referindo-se ao despertador, e se surpreendeu quando viu seu celular emitir uma variedade de cores, indicando que estava recebendo uma ligação.

-... Hm... A-alô...? – falou sonolento quando por fim conseguiu atender a chamada, e recebendo o silêncio como resposta, resolveu tentar mais uma vez – Alôôô?...

Do outro lado da linha, Gaara escutava a voz entorpecida do médico, mas não tinha ganas de responder, sua única vontade era permanecer escutando aquele som tão reconfortante.

-... Tem alguém ai?... – e vendo que não conseguiria resultados, o psiquiatra encerou a ligação – Devia ser engano... – murmurou antes de voltar a fechar os olhos.

O ruivo fitava indiferente o celular... E por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia achar uma razão boa o suficiente pra ter ligado para Lee no meio da madrugada.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Os raios solares invadiam as fendas que não foram cobertas pelas esverdeadas cortinas, tentando despertar o ser que dormia tranqüilamente enrolado em um cobertor.

O despertador marcou seis horas, e de acordo com sua programação, começou a soar o irritante barulho com a finalidade de acordar a pessoa que se recusava redondamente a se desfazer de seus sonhos.

-... Hm... Eu não vou cair de novo celular... – sussurrou se apegando mais a seu travesseiro – Me deixa dormir... – reclamou tacando o objeto macio na cômoda, o qual foi parar na porta, passando a metros de seu alvo.

O som persistia e se resignando a isso, Lee se levantou preguiçosamente.

-... Mas que chatice... – sussurrou voltando sua atenção para o despertador – SEIS HORAS!? Eu só vou ter duas horas pra me arrumar e ir pro trabalho!? – gritou correndo pelo quarto.

Arrumou-se o mais rápido que pôde, tomou uma pequena xícara de café para terminar de acordar, e pegando as chaves do carro, correu pra rua.

"Eu só tenho uma hora agora!" – pensou desesperado já a caminho de seu consultório – "Mas também... Quem será que me ligou no meio da madrugada?..." – ponderou por alguns instantes, até que pôde visualizar a imponente figura do edifício onde exercia sua profissão.

O médico entrou correndo na sala de atendimento.

- Bom dia Iruka-san! – saudou alegremente.

- Bom dia senhor Ro... Errm... Lee... – respondeu um pouco desconcertado.

- Kakashi está atrasado?

- Como sempre...

- Vai subornar o porteiro?

- Um dia desses ele vai fazer aquele homem virar milionário...

- Hehe... Mas e então? Já falou?

- O que!? – o castanho quase se engasgou com a própria saliva – D-do que você está falando?...

- Já se declarou? – perguntou em tom baixo, pra que apenas o outro escutasse.

- N-não sei do que está falando...

- Vamos Iruka-san... Está escrito na sua testa que você gosta dele! – falou contente.

- T-ta tão na cara assim?...

- Hmm... – analisou por alguns momentos – Mais ou menos...

- Ufa... – suspirou aliviado – M-mas Lee... Você não precisa ir pra sua sala? – indagou Iruka, tentando se livrar daquele assunto incômodo.

- É mesmo! Quem é o primeiro paciente?

- Sabaku no Gaara...

- Ok! Quando ele chegar avisa, ta? – perguntou recolhendo as chaves de seu consultório, e dando um último sorriso, foi em direção ao elevador.

- Ok! – disse Iruka em tom alto para que o médico pudesse ouvir devido à distância – "O senhor Rock é realmente muito inocente..." – pensou satisfeito por ter conseguido enganar o outro – Bem... Agora trabalhar! – exclamou alegremente, abaixando-se para pegar alguns papéis que haviam caído no chão, e quando se levantou deu de cara com um homem de cabelos ruivos – Err... Posso ajudá-lo senhor?

-... Meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara...

- Ah! O senhor tem horário com o senhor Rock, não é mesmo? – perguntou amavelmente.

- Sim...

- Ótimo! Ele já se encontra no consultório, pode ir subindo se quiser... – falou pegando o telefone a seu lado.

O ruivo apenas o encarou, e sem dizer nada se dirigiu para o elevador.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Lee encarava o teto sem realmente vê-lo, pensava no comportamento de seu novo paciente, e em algum modo de fazê-lo se soltar mais.

"Ele parece não ter muito contato com as pessoas... Então..." – o toque do telefone soou pelo local.

- AH! – gritou o médico, assustando-se pelo barulho repentino – A-alô?...

- Senhor Rock?

- Sim? – falou um pouco bravo.

- O seu paciente chegou...

- Mas já?

- Ele chegou um pouco depois que o senhor...

- Pelo menos ele é pontual... Peça pra ele subir, por favor?

- Err... Ele já subiu...

- JÁ?

- Sim...

- Ta, obrigado! – e desligando rapidamente o aparelho se levantou da cadeira, foi quando ouviu alguns toques na porta – Pode entrar!

Gaara abriu lentamente o objeto de metal, e a primeira coisa que seus olhos procuraram foi o médico que sorria docemente.

- Muito bom dia Gaara-sama!

-... Bom dia...

- Sente-se, por favor – pediu enquanto ia até a janela que se localizava atrás de sua mesa, a qual se encontrava coberta por uma cortina.

- E então, como está se sentindo hoje?

- Bem...

- Que bom! – disse sorrindo, e virando-se para frente abriu as cortinas, revelando uma admirável paisagem – Está um belo dia lá fora... Você não acha? – perguntou encarando o outro.

- Mais ou menos...

- Sabe Gaara-sama... Eu estive pensando... Você não gostaria de sair um pouco?

-... Sair? – indagou curioso.

- Sim! Que tal darmos um passeio hoje? Ao invés de ficar mofando aqui... – disse se aproximando de seu paciente – Está um lindo dia... O que me diz?

O Sabaku o encarou demoradamente... Talvez não fosse tão mal sair pra tomar um ar... E ele aproveitaria essa chance pra descobrir mais sobre esse médico tão interessante...

- Ok...

* * *

**Desculpem de novo se houver algum erro... E pela demora também... Espero que vocês tenham gostado... Prometo que o próximo capitulo não vai estar tão podre como esse... E por favor, mandem reviews... Mesmo se for pra xingar... n.n'**

**Tchau no jutsu!!**


	3. Conclusões

**Desculpem a demora! Mas eu estava com falta de criatividade... n.n'**

**Bem, eu gostaria muito de agradecer a: ****momotoko****Kimi Tsukishiro****, Na-san, Hikari Kaoru, mfm2885, Sabaku No Yuki, Bidinha, Camis, Carola Weasley, Ann, Rock's Leely e Lemony.Carroll, principalmente a Rock's Leely por me dar alguns puxões de orelha, a Na-san por estar sempre me animando (eu já te respondo!), a momotoko por me animar também e a Ann, por botar fé em mim!**

**Eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra vocês... Eu sei que estou centrando muito a fic em GaaLee, mas isso incomoda vocês? Por favor, me respondam para assim eu me arrumar...**

**Aqui eu estou tentando colocar os motivos do Lee pra fazer perguntas tão estranhas...**

**Bem, me desculpem pelos erros de português, eu tentei betar, mas talvez tenha ficado algum...**

**Explicação básica: "..." – pensamento.**

**Ler no jutsu!**

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

_- Sabe Gaara-sama... Eu estive pensando... Você não gostaria de sair um pouco?_

_-... Sair? – indagou curioso._

_- Sim! Que tal darmos um passeio hoje? Ao invés de ficar mofando aqui... – disse se aproximando de seu paciente – Está um lindo dia... O que me diz?_

_O Sabaku o encarou demoradamente... Talvez não fosse tão mal sair pra tomar um ar... E ele aproveitaria essa chance pra descobrir mais sobre esse médico tão interessante..._

_- Ok..._

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

**Conclusões**

O sol se apresentava majestoso sobre as cabeças de todos que percorriam despreocupadamente as ruas naquela manhã.

- Olha Gaara-sama! – apontava eufórico um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros em direção a um grupo de pessoas que cantavam animadamente – Não é legal? – indagou sorrindo a seu companheiro.

O ruivo apenas concordou com a cabeça, mal sabendo do que o outro falava. Não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada que não fosse a doce curva nos lábios do médico.

- Gaara-sama, você já foi a um karaokê? – perguntou curioso.

- Karaokê?

- Sim! É aquele lugar onde os amigos se reúnem pra can...

- Eu sei o que é um karaokê... – cortou o Sabaku secamente.

- Bem... – Lee se desconcertou um pouco - Mas você já foi?

-...Por que quer saber? – indagou incomodado, afinal, era um pouco constrangedor dizer que nunca tivera alguém com quem pudesse sair.

- Por nada não... – murmurou enquanto olhava para frente – Chegamos Gaara-sama! – exclamou acelerando o passo até parar em frente a uma confeitaria, analisando todas as mesas do local – "É melhor o Gaara-sama se sentar de frente para a rua, assim ele poderá ver melhor o movimento, e quem sabe se acostumar com ele" – pensou enquanto indicava uma cadeira para o ruivo – Pode ser aqui?

- Tanto faz... – respondeu de forma fria, não era sua intenção ser mal-educado com o médico, mas todo aquele calor e barulho estavam tirando seu pouco bom humor.

- O que vocês gostariam de pedir? – uma jovem que não aparentava ter mais de dezenove anos se aproximou rapidamente com uma caderneta em mãos e um insinuante sorriso que era dirigido ao moreno.

- O que você vai querer Gaara-sama? – perguntou Lee ao outro sem notar muito a garçonete.

- Um café – disse quase sem pensar, só gostaria que aquela garota fosse embora.

- Certo... E você? – se virou para o Rock, aumentando consideravelmente seu sorriso.

- Eu vou querer um chá verde!

- Chá verde saindo! – exclamou animada, e antes de sair rebolando até o balcão, piscou para o médico.

O Sabaku não soube o porquê, mas se sentiu muito incomodado com a atitude daquela mulher... E com o calor aumentando, resolveu que seria perda de tempo e paciência pensar naquele assunto.

-... Então Gaara-sama... – começou o moreno, tentando quebrar o silêncio e ao mesmo tempo descobrir mais sobre seu paciente – Você já se reuniu com seus amigos para dar um passeio pela cidade? – indagou encarando o ruivo.

- Não tenho tempo para coisas inúteis como isso... – disse secamente, mantendo o contato visual.

"Inútil...? Será que fiz mal em levá-lo para fora do prédio...?" – ponderou por alguns instantes, e sentindo o insistente olhar água-marinha sobre si, optou por continuar com a tentativa de conversa – Bem... E seus irmãos? Vocês não se encontram para tomar um chá...? – perguntou curioso, precisava saber como eram as relações humanas que o Sabaku levava.

- Eles não costumam tomar chá com monstros... – falou em seu costumeiro tom de voz frio.

- Gaara-sama, você não é um monstro! – exclamou Lee um pouco exasperado, e dando-se conta do erro, seu rosto se tingiu de um adorável vermelho e logo em seguida abaixou a cabeça. Mas para ele era desesperante que alguém tivesse perdido todas as esperanças em ter um amigo e aceitasse esse fato tão bem...

- Aqui está o pedido! – uma voz feminina que soou perto do Rock o fez sobressaltar-se.

- Ah! Obrigado! – disse de forma quase automática, e corando mais um pouco se virou rapidamente para a garçonete, pegando o copo de chá e tomando-o. Seu desconcerto era muito grande, e qualquer pretexto para não ter que emitir sua voz era bem-vindo, e aquele líquido era uma ótima desculpa, além de estar bem preparado e bem... Quente – AH! – o grito fora abafado pelas suas mãos que agora tampavam a boca, em uma tentativa de amenizar a dor.

- Você está bem?! – perguntou a garota demonstrando certa preocupação, e teria se aproximado do moreno para averiguar, se não fosse pela grossa, e até certo ponto ameaçante, voz.

- Não se preocupe, ele está bem... – disse Gaara observando fixamente a mulher, sua expressão era impassível, mas seus olhos deixavam transparecer certa raiva que abalavam consideravelmente a menina.

-... Tem certeza? – mas não se deixaria inibir! Aquele rapaz era muito lindo para ser deixado de lado tão cedo assim...

- Retire-se... – mandou em tom de voz baixo, ameaçante, perigoso... Estreitando mais ainda os olhos.

A garçonete não sabia o que fazer, não poderia deixar aquele moreno sofrer mais por conta da suposta queimadura... Estava contra seus princípios e leis de trabalho! Mas por outro lado, estava aquele ruivo e seu olhar fulminante... Encarou por escassos segundos aquele mar esverdeado, e sentiu um medo imenso invadir-lhe a alma... Aquele era o olhar de um...

-... Não se preocupe! – a voz suave do Rock se fez presente, rompendo um pouco o clima pesado que havia se formado, e formando um pequeno sorriso, deu permissão à garota para se afastar, a qual o obedeceu sem protestos.

Lee encarava demoradamente seu copo de chá já frio, de vez em quando espiava Gaara sem que este se desse conta – "Por que ele fez isso...?" – pensou enquanto sorvia um pouco de sua bebida, para logo em seguida perder-se em sua cor verde. Alguns minutos depois sentiu um olhar insistente sobre si, era um pouco pesado, o que o deixava desconfortável, mas o fato que mais chamava sua atenção era quem estava fitando-o. Levantou os olhos, dando de cara com as íris atentas do ruivo. Desconcertou-se.

-...Errm... Gaara-sama... Como é a relação entre você e seus irmãos? – perguntou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça. Novamente estava ficando nervoso por coisas quase sem importância...

- Nós não temos relação... – falou o Sabaku indiferente, e terminando de beber seu café, encarou o médico – Que horas são?

- É mesmo!... – checou o relógio de pulso – Já temos que voltar Gaara-sama... – anunciou enquanto revirava os bolsos a procura de sua carteira.

- Vamos embora... – a voz do ruivo o fez olhar para frente, dando-se conta de que este já havia pagado a conta e se encontrava a alguns metros de distância da mesa.

- Ta, mas... Preciso te pagar de volta! – exclamou se levantando e correndo até seu paciente.

-... Não precisa... - e os dois se perderam no meio da multidão que se acumulava cada vez mais pela rua.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Vinte e duas horas.

"Por que ele fez isso?" – pensava um certo moreno enquanto remexia distraidamente alguns grãos de arroz em seu prato – "Gaara-sama é muito fechado... Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa muito grave para ele ser como é..." – pegou o controle da TV e apertou aleatoriamente um botão, trocando de canal – "Culinária... Chato..." – mas não se deu o trabalho de procurar um canal que chamasse atenção, apenas se virou para a janela e suspirou, voltando a se fechar em pensamentos – "Não tem uma razão muito boa pra ele ter feito aquilo com a garçonete..." – se lembrou do acontecido na parte da manhã – "E se... E se ele não gostar de mim?" – colocou um pedaço de carne na boca, mas quase se engasgou com ele depois de ponderar por um tempo – "É isso! Gaara-sama não gosta de mim! Por isso disse pra garçonete não se preocupar! Porque pra ele não faz diferença se eu estiver bem ou não..." – seu olhar se entristeceu ante tal conclusão, mas o que mais poderia ser...?

Levantou-se da cadeira, desligando a TV no processo, e se encaminhou até a sala a fim de pensar mais um pouco.

"Hmm... Talvez seja por isso que ele disse que era uma perda de tempo sair..." – se acomodou no sofá, abraçando uma almofada e encarando um dos quadros na parede – "... Acho que foi mesmo um erro tê-lo levado para fora do prédio... Eu pensei que assim ele pudesse melhorar as relações sociais, mas..." – apertou com mais força a peça fofa.

- Fui um egoísta... – sussurrou abaixando a cabeça – Eu nem quis saber se ele se sentiria confortável saindo...

As horas passaram rapidamente, não dando chances para o psiquiatra se dar conta desse fato.

"... Então, Gaara-sama não gosta de mim..." – pensou enquanto contornava com os dedos o bordado da almofada – "Mas eu vou me esforçar para que ele possa ao menos se sentir bem na minha presença!" – um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua face.

- Isso mesmo! Eu vou ajudar o Gaara-sama no que puder! – exclamou com o punho levantado, e olhando para frente deu de cara com o relógio – UMA DA MANHÃ? – correu em direção ao banheiro, escovando os dentes o mais rápido que seu corpo permitia – "Como ficou tão tarde assim? Desse jeito não vou conseguir acordar cedo amanhã!" – se jogou na cama, procurando desesperadamente o celular.

Programou o objeto para tocar às seis horas, precisaria de muito barulho para levantar naquele dia.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Bom dia senhor Rock! – falou Iruka animadamente quando viu o médico entrar correndo pela porta.

- Bom dia... Iruka... – quase não tinha fôlego devido a corrida que fez para não chegar atrasado.

- Hoje o senhor realmente quase chegou tarde... – anunciou olhando o relógio.

- Foi por culpa desse celular! – disse um pouco bravo.

- Ué... Por que?

- Ele não tocou!

- Hmm... Posso ver? – perguntou estendendo a mão.

- Claro – entregou o aparelho.

-... Tem uma ligação não atendida... – indicou a tela do eletrônico, atraindo ainda mais a atenção de Lee – Parece que não consta na agenda...

- Eu não sei quem é... – analisou o numero por alguns momentos – Que horas são...? – indagou olhando para o castanho.

- Faltam dez minutos para sua primeira consulta... – falou despreocupadamente.

- Tenho que ir! – pegou a chave de seu consultório e começou a andar rapidamente em direção as escadas, mas não sem antes se virar para o recepcionista – Iruka-san! Quando você vai se declarar?

- Q-QUÊ? – seu rosto se avermelhou consideravelmente – L-lee, você vai se atrasar!

- É mesmo! Mas você tem que contar logo! – e sumiu escada acima.

"Falar é muito fácil Lee... Mas Kakashi sempre está com alguma mulher... Eu não tenho chances..." – suspirou quase imperceptivelmente – "O celular... Ele esqueceu...".

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Êta mesa desarrumada... – murmurou o médico assim que colocou os pés em sua sala – Melhor arrumar antes que falem que sou desorganizado... – se aproximou da janela abrindo as persianas, iluminando assim todo o lugar e deixando uma linda paisagem a vista.

Recolheu alguns papéis que estavam no chão colocando-os em ordem, mas que acabaram caindo outra vez no solo devido ao toque do telefone.

- Alô...?

- Senhor Rock?

- Iruka?

- Isso, Sabaku no Gaara já chegou... – informou em um tom de voz baixo, talvez com medo de que o ruivo se irritasse com barulhos.

- Pede pra ele subir, por favor? – perguntou pegando as folhas novamente e colocando-as na mesa.

- Ok... – rompeu a ligação.

"Essa não! Preciso dar um jeito nessa bagunça logo!" – pensou enquanto corria feito um desesperado pelo local.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Os corredores estavam lotados de pessoas que o impediam de acelerar o passo. Por acaso elas não tinham mais nada pra fazer do que bloquear o caminho dos outros?

Empurrou sem consideração alguma uma mulher que aparentava estar no sétimo mês de gestação. Pouco lhe importava se ela caísse ou se machucasse, só queria chegar até o final da passagem, azar de quem o atrapalhasse.

Era tão irritante estar próximo de pessoas que nunca vira em sua vida, mas que do mesmo jeito demonstravam medo só pela sua aproximação - "Bando de insetos...".

Só mais um pouco e finalmente chegaria à sala daquele médico. Seu humor já havia decaído consideravelmente só pelo simples fato de atravessar um corredor... E levando em conta que a ligação que fizera durante a noite não fora atendida, poderia matar alguém só com um olhar.

Parou em frente a porta, e não se incomodando em bater abriu silenciosamente o objeto, mas só alguns centímetros, apenas o suficiente para ver o Rock arrumando alguns papéis.

Parecia tão calmo, como se nada pudesse afetá-lo... Transbordava tanta paz... Como se conseguisse acalmar o ser mais bruto do universo só com um sorriso...

O ruivo, sem se dar conta, foi se tranqüilizando. Recostou-se no objeto de metal, procurando uma posição onde o médico ficasse sempre em seu campo de visão.

Tão... Puro.

Foi retirado bruscamente de seus pensamentos quando ouviu algo cair no chão.

- Minha agenda! – exclamou Lee correndo até a mesma e se abaixando para recolhê-la.

Gaara fechou a porta de uma só vez.

O que foi aquilo? Não fazia a mínima idéia... Mas não tinha muito tempo para pensar nisso. Acabou decidindo entrar na sala de uma forma decente. Bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar! – ouviu-se de dentro do consultório – Bom dia Gaara-sama! – saudou o moreno assim que seu paciente se postou a alguns metros de distância de si – "Muito bem... É agora!" – pensou um pouco inseguro, e se aproximando do outro, fez uma leve reverência.

Havia pensado muito durante a noite, e chegou à conclusão de que o ruivo possivelmente havia detestado o passeio do dia anterior, agora a melhor coisa para se fazer era pedir desculpas.

- Sinto muito Gaara-sama... – começou em tom de voz baixo – Desculpe ter te forçado a sair ontem... – suspirou e fechou os olhos – "Talvez o melhor agora seja usar o método convencional..." – Gaara-sama, poderia se deitar ali, por fa... – não conseguiu terminar a frase, havia percebido que o perfume do Sabaku estava mais forte do que antes, e abrindo os olhos se deu conta de que o outro estava agora há apenas uns dez centímetros de si.

- Eu quero sair... – anunciou impassível.

-... Como?

Bufou um pouco bravo.

- Quero sair do prédio...

O rosto de Lee se iluminou em um sorriso.

Tão... Belo.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Olha Gaara-sama! – exclamou o Rock de forma alegre, parando de repente no meio do caminho em que estavam – Daqui alguns dias as cerejeiras vão florescer... – comentou olhando a árvore que se levantava grandiosa a sua frente.

Realmente, mais alguns dias e o festival de pétalas teria início... E novamente o tempo de realizar piqueniques com a família chegaria... Mas para o ruivo isso não fazia muita diferença, afinal, ele não tinha uma família de verdade...

Ouviu algumas crianças que brincavam em um parque por perto... Uma praça... Estavam em uma praça que conseqüentemente continha uma grande quantidade de pessoas... Muitos insetos para seu gosto.

Virou a cabeça para o lado, ele teria que agüentar o peso de seu pedido, mas, Lee não poderia ter escolhido outro lugar...?

- Lee! – um grito ao longe se fez ouvir, chamando a atenção tanto do médico quanto de seu paciente.

- Neji-sama? – indagou o moreno incrédulo, observando o castanho se aproximar correndo – O que está fazendo aqui?

- É um prazer te rever também... – disse em tom de brincadeira, conseguindo que o Rock se avermelhasse um pouco – Estou cuidando da saúde... – informou indiferente.

- Que bom Neji-sama! – sorriu docemente.

- Você não deveria estar trabalhando ao invés de estar passeando? – perguntou olhando o médico dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu estou andando com Gaara-sama, meu paciente – falou corando mais um pouco ante a pergunta do outro.

Neji encarou o companheiro do moreno que devolveu o gesto, ainda que um pouco mais hostil.

- É mesmo! Esqueci de apresentar vocês! – exclamou Lee se virando para o Sabaku – Gaara-sama, este é Hyuuga Neji! Neji-sama, este é Sabaku no Gaara!

O castanho não se sentia a vontade na presença quase demoníaca do ruivo, mas daria uma chance para ele, já que o Rock parecia se dar bem com aquele ser... Virou-se com intenções de saudá-lo, mas uma voz fria o cortou.

- Eu estou pagando-o, então ele me leva pra onde eu quiser... – anunciou Gaara friamente, seu rosto continuava com a costumeira máscara impassível, a única diferença era que agora deixava transparecer um certo ódio.

Neji já havia formulado uma resposta a altura, quem aquele cara pensava que era pra se referir ao médico assim?

- Neji-sama, eu preciso ir... – falou o psiquiatra dando-se conta do clima pesado que havia se formado, e começou a se afastar com o Sabaku que em momento algum se dignava a olhar para trás – Neji-sama! Estou te esperando amanhã! – gritou antes de sumir completamente do campo de visão do Hyuuga.

"Aquele ruivo... Não me parece ser boa pessoa...".

- Me espera Gaara-sama! – o Rock aproveitou a parada de seu paciente para alcançá-lo.

-... Quem era ele? – perguntou tentando manter a voz indiferente, mas a verdade era que a suposta proximidade que aquele castanho tinha com o moreno o incomodava demais.

- Meu paciente... Por que?

-... Vamos voltar...

- Já?

- Vamos voltar... – repetiu dando a volta e começando a refazer o caminho que havia levado-o até ali.

- Ok... – concordou o médico, tentando esquecer sua vontade de ficar por mais algum tempo naquele lugar tão relaxante, e lembrando-se das palavras do outro, só poderia ter mais certeza de que sua pessoa não o agradava em nada.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Chegamos! – exclamou sorrindo um pouco enquanto abria a porta e dava passagem para o Sabaku entrar – Hmm... Ainda temos alguns minutos Gaara-sama! – disse olhando o relógio, foi quando o barulho de um celular ressoou pelo local.

- Com licença... – falou o ruivo atendendo o aparelho.

O Rock aproveitou esse momento para procurar um lápis e anotar algumas coisas em sua caderneta.

- Eu vou ter que ir embora... – informou indiferente, e ante o olhar interrogativo do médico decidiu explicar – Problemas no trabalho...

- Bem... Então eu vou ver quando será a próxima consulta! – Lee se aproximou de sua mesa, procurando com os olhos a agenda onde anotava os horários – Aqui está!

Gaara observava todos os suaves movimentos do psiquiatra. Parecia uma criança muito animada e risonha, e em sua opinião, era uma combinação no mínimo interessante.

- Certo Gaara-sama... Amanhã ás 8 horas! – falou enquanto fechava cuidadosamente a agenda – Esse horário está bom pra você? – perguntou se referindo ao trabalho, e recebendo um leve menear de cabeça por parte do outro, se aproximou estendendo a mão, para assim se despedirem.

O Sabaku demorou alguns segundos para reagir, mas fez questão de demorar o máximo possível naquele simples toque, o que acabou desconcertando Lee.

- Até amanhã... – disse se virando para a porta e saindo sem fazer ruído algum, com um sorriso imperceptível na face.

O Rock ficou parado, com um leve rubor nas bochechas e encarando sua mão. Quando percebeu que estava sozinho no consultório, voltou a pegar a caderneta onde estivera anteriormente escrevendo.

- Sabaku no Gaara... Problema principal... Falta de relações humanas de qualquer tipo, geralmente isso é acarretado por traumas do passado... – leu em um fio de voz – "Talvez seja isso...".

Pegou o telefone e se dispôs a ligar para a recepção.

- Senhor Rock? – perguntou Iruka do outro lado da linha.

- Sim, Iruka-san, poderia me dizer se aquela sala onde guardavam revistas e jornais antigos ainda funciona?

- Funciona sim! Aqui não trabalham apenas psiquiatras – disse rindo um pouco.

- Que bom... Poderia me dizer se ela está livre em algum dia dessa semana?

- Pode usá-la quando quiser, a maioria dos médicos está de férias então ela está quase sempre disponível.

- Muito obrigado Iruka-san!

- Ah! Senhor Rock, o senhor deixou o celular aqui na recepção...

- Sério? Daqui a pouco vou ai buscar!

- Vou deixar aqui no balcão, porque eu vou dar um pulinho na copa...

- Ok! – e dizendo isso, encerrou a ligação.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Iruka andava a passos largos em direção a cozinha do prédio.

Estava nervoso, tanto que sentia que a qualquer momento suas pernas o deixariam ir de encontro ao solo... Mas essa era sua única chance! E não a desperdiçaria!

- Kakashi-san...? – chamou timidamente o outro que se encontrava apoiado na parede tomando um café despreocupadamente.

- Ãhn? Olá Iruka! – saudou alegremente, dirigindo um pequeno sorriso ao castanho que se avermelhou muito.

- É... Eu gostaria de saber se... – não conseguia terminar a pergunta, o olhar insistente do maior o fazia perder toda coragem.

- Se...? – indagou o prateado quando percebeu o crescente desconforto do outro.

- Se... Se você não gostaria de... – suspirou resignado, dando-se conta de que não conseguiria nada se não falasse de uma vez – De ir jantar comigo amanhã... – completou se ruborizando intensamente.

Houve um momento de silêncio, que só fazia Iruka sentir vontade de chorar.

- Mas é claro! – exclamou Kakashi ampliando seu sorriso.

- S-sério? – recebeu um menear de cabeça – Então pode ser ás nove...?

- Sim! Que tal naquele restaurante de comida italiana que abriu ontem?

- Perfeito!

A animação dos dois era tanta que não perceberam um vulto que se afastava o mais silenciosamente possível da porta que dava acesso à cozinha.

- Melhor eu voltar pra recepção... – anunciou o castanho de má vontade, se dirigindo a saída.

- Ok... Daqui a pouco eu volto...

- Certo! – e dando um último sorriso, saiu da copa para voltar ao trabalho.

Se sentia imensamente feliz, finalmente teria uma oportunidade perfeita para revelar seus sentimentos!

Sentou-se suavemente na cadeira atrás do balcão, dando-se conta de que o celular não estava mais ali.

"Roubaram o celular do Lee!" – pensou alarmado, procurando por todos os lados o aparelho, foi quando viu uma pequena folha de papel.

"Yoshi Iruka-san! Sabia que você ia conseguir!" – era o que estava escrito.

- Obrigado por ter fé em mim Lee! – exclamou baixinho enquanto sorria.

* * *

**Me desculpem mesmo por não ter respondido as reviews! É que eu estou muito enrolada por aqui, principalmente por causa de aula... Mas eu juro que respondo as desse cap.**

**No próximo capítulo é o passado do Gaara, algumas explicações e coisas surpresas... Sobre a postagem, eu vou fazer o possível para não demorar tanto, até porque eu ando tendo um tempo livre considerável durante a semana... Então estou pensando em postar um cap. por semana... O que acham? n.n'**

**Desculpem qualquer coisa e**

**Tchau no jutsu! **


	4. Sua atenção

**Yosh! Consegui cumprir minha promessa! –nem acredita...-**

**Tenho que reconhecer... Esse capítulo me deu um pouco de trabalho n.n' Até porque minhas idéias estavam meio embaralhadas... Mas bem, isso é assunto do passado!**

**Eu gostaria muito de agradecer a: Na-san, ****Aurora Lynne****, Rock's Leely, momotoko, - Yuuko - , Kimi Tsukishiro, Layla-angel, ****X-Anime.Doll-X****, mfm 2885 e a todos que não mandaram review –pfft -. **

**Bem, o que está em **_itálico_** são notícias... E aqui eu estou colocando o passado do Gaara superficialmente, ok? Em um capítulo futuro eu o escrevo com tudo que ele tem direito n.nb**

**Eu gostaria de me desculpar pelos erros de português que deve ter nesse capítulo, mas eu tentei beta-lo, juro! Qualquer coisa estranha, me perguntem n.n'**

**Explicações básicas:**

**Retro-projetor é aquele aparelho que aumenta os textos na parede, pra usá-lo tem que estar escuro.**

"**..." – pensamento.**

**Ler no jutsu!**

* * *

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

**Sua atenção**

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

"_Nesta última sexta-feira, a esposa do dono de uma das maiores empresas do mundo, a Sabaku, faleceu depois de salvar a vida de seu filho caçula._

_Testemunhas alegaram que a viram se atirando em frente a um carro que ameaçava atropelá-lo, conseguindo que a criança saísse com apenas alguns machucados, mas que ocasionou um forte traumatismo craniano fazendo com que ela morresse instantes após a chegada da ambulância._

_O motorista do carro continha um alto teor de álcool no sangue, explicando o motivo de estar a mais de 80km/h em uma rua urbana._

_A família Sabaku está desmoronada, o senhor Sabaku, agora viúvo, diz que não aceita a morte da esposa e que fará o possível para que o responsável seja devidamente punido._

_A criança, que sobreviveu graças a coragem da mãe, se encontra no hospital na companhia de seus irmãos, em estado estável._

_Essa é mais uma das vítimas de mentes retorcidas que andam pelas nossas cidades, essa mulher, um exemplo de coragem e amor, devia ser..._" – a noticia continuava por mais alguns parágrafos, mas nada de importante se encontrava neles, apenas a indignação do escritor que tentava ressaltar a possível dor que a família devia estar sentindo naquela época, principalmente do viúvo. 

Mas isso não passava de puro "puxa-saquismo", talvez vendo ai uma oportunidade para reunir certo prestigio com alguém tão poderoso, o repórter decidiu redigir uma matéria com mais de meia página mencionando apenas o caráter boa pessoa do ex-presidente da Sabaku... Enrolação na sua opinião.

Retirou a folha do retro-projetor, era até surpreendente que ela estivesse legível, afinal, fazia mais de dez anos que aquela notícia havia sido publicada.

Procurou em uma pasta qualquer por alguns minutos. Na escuridão daquela sala era quase impossível achar a reportagem certa, mas não desistiria! Olhou o relógio, faltava ainda uma hora e meia para a próxima consulta – "Sorte que a Tenten-chan desmarcou no primeiro horário..." – pensou enquanto colocava uma folha no aparelho, voltando-se para as letras aumentadas na parede.

"_Hoje se completa duas semanas que o dono da maior empresa de eletro-eletrônicos foi dado como desaparecido._

_A empresa Sabaku já conta com alguns dias sem seu verdadeiro chefe. O senhor Sabaku desapareceu misteriosamente em uma segunda-feira logo após o trabalho._

_Ninguém possui informações concretas sobre esse acontecido. As últimas pessoas com quem o senhor Sabaku esteve dizem que não notaram nada estranho em seu comportamento, a não ser um aumento considerável em suas mudanças de humor._

_Autoridades desconfiam que alguém da oposição poderia ter cometido essa atrocidade, em uma tentativa de se livrar da concorrência, mas nada está comprovado._

_A família Sabaku se viu desestruturada novamente, não completando nem um ano de falecimento da senhora Sabaku, o patriarca foi obrigado a se afastar de seus três filhos, ainda menores de idade, que no momento se encontram sob os cuidados de seu parente mais próximo, o senhor Yashamaru._

_A policia está aumentando os esforços para achar..."– _apenas palavras que giravam em torno da mesma idéia eram apresentadas ao longo de mais cinco parágrafos. As pessoas realmente fazem qualquer negócio por um pouco de fama...

Anotou algumas coisas que julgou importante na caderneta que tinha em mãos, olhando ao redor logo em seguida, reparando pela primeira vez no aspecto do lugar onde se encontrava.

A falta de luz não ajudava muito, mas pôde distinguir várias estantes que cobriam praticamente toda a extensão do cômodo. Toneladas de livros e caixas empoeiradas, a maioria jogada de qualquer forma pelos cantos. Agora entendia o motivo daquela sala quase não ser utilizada...

Sentiu uma corrente de ar frio passar pela porta entreaberta, interrompendo seus pensamentos. O vento gélido o incomodava, mas não se arriscaria a fechar aquele objeto de ferro, ele poderia não abrir novamente.

Colocou a outra reportagem no retro-projetor.

"_Ontem, por ordem direta do governo, foi dada a permissão para que Sabaku no Yashamaru pudesse ser o tutor oficial do que restou da família Sabaku._

_Depois de quatro meses de buscas, a policia não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma possível pista do desaparecimento do ex-presidente da empresa Sabaku, considerando a possibilidade de que ele esteja realmente morto._

_O governo autorizou que Yashamaru se tornasse o novo tutor dos três filhos do senhor Sabaku e conseqüentemente, o novo dono da empresa, concordando que se caso ele retorna-se, deixaria o cargo._

_Nem todas as esperanças estão perdidas..." – _escreveu mais algumas frases rapidamente em sua agenda enquanto trocava as folhas.

"Gaara-sama deve ter tido um passado muito triste..." – pensou fechando os olhos deprimido, foi quando se lembrou do horário – "Ainda tenho uma hora!"- disse a si mesmo observando o relógio.

"_A escola "Konoha Kensei" somou ontem sete alunos desaparecidos apenas neste mês._

_Testemunhas alegam que nenhum deles estava envolvido em gangues ou possuía inimigos perigosos, tornando quase inexplicável o desaparecimento repentino desses estudantes._

_A segurança e o ensino da escola são um dos melhores do país, fazendo com que várias figuras importantes coloquem seus filhos neste colégio, inclusive o já reconhecido Sabaku no Yashamaru._

_Os familiares se encontram desesperados com o sumiço de uma semana de seus filhos. A mãe de uma das vítimas aceitou dar algumas palavras..." – _aquela era a academia onde o ruivo havia estudado... Era difícil de acreditar, mas de acordo com a data da notícia e de suas contas, as aulas tinham começado a apenas dois meses e sete estudantes já estavam desaparecidos...

Correu os olhos pelas letras aumentadas, tendo sua atenção atraída por um pequeno trecho da reportagem – "_Alunos dizem terem visto Sabaku no Gaara conversando com os agora desaparecidos um dia antes deste fato acontecer, mas nada está provado..." – _rabiscou mais algumas informações na caderneta, tentando organizar os novos pensamentos. Não sabia muita coisa sobre o passado de seu paciente e por isso precisaria ir mais a fundo – "Naruto-kun é um folgado... Tenho certeza que ele quase esqueceu de colocar a ficha do Gaara-sama na minha mesa..." – pegou a primeira folha de um monte desarrumado, colocando-a no retro-projetor.

"_Sabaku no Gaara, estudante do reconhecido colégio "Konoha Kensei" e filho do ainda desaparecido dono da empresa Sabaku, foi detido ontem na delegacia após o sumiço de mais um aluno._

_Alguns estudantes disseram ter visto Sabaku no Gaara conversando com Mayumi Karin horas antes de seu desaparecimento._

_A família da aluna acredita que a culpa seja realmente dele, obrigando a policia a retê-lo, mas por falta de provas, Sabaku no Gaara só ficou detido por algumas horas, sendo liberado hoje pela manhã na companhia de seus irmãos e tutor..."_ - essas eram as passagens pela policia que Naruto se referia então... Eram realmente estranhas as atitudes do ruivo, mas na sua opinião, não o suficientemente suspeitas para prender uma criança!

Precisava se acalmar, aqueles fatos haviam ocorrido há anos atrás, e mesmo que quisesse, não poderia mudar o passado.

Voltou a escrever na agenda, muitas coisas não poderiam passar em branco, ainda que ainda não fizessem muito sentido naquele momento.

Trocou as notícias.

"_O corpo de Sabaku no Yashamaru foi encontrado esta manhã por um grupo de amigos que faziam um passeio pelo bosque próximo a cidade._

_O aspecto do cadáver comprova que fazia mais de cinco dias que fora abandonado de qualquer maneira sobre as águas do rio que passa pelos arredores da cidade._

_Sabaku no Yashamaru estava desaparecido há mais de uma semana. _

_As autoridades dizem que é impossível descobrir o autor do crime devido as circunstâncias em que o corpo foi achado..." – _mais uma morte na família Sabaku... Estava começando a achar que eles eram amaldiçoados... Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, afastando esses pensamentos sem cabimento.

Sentiu outra corrente de ar passando pela fresta da porta e acertando em cheio seu rosto, não soube o porquê, mas se arrepiou.

Decidiu que não era um bom momento para superstições e voltou ðesquisa.

"_Sabaku no Temari chocou todos os habitantes do país com sua denuncia._

_A nova tutora legal da família Sabaku revelou dias após completar 18 anos que seu irmão caçula, Sabaku no Gaara, foi o autor de todas as mortes em seu antigo colégio._

_Ela alegou não ter dito antes por consideração ao irmão, mas que já não agüentava carregar um segredo como esse, deixando-o vir a tona em uma coletânea com várias redes nacionais._

_O paradeiro de Sabaku no Gaara é desconhecido até agora, sabe-se que ele deixou a cidade horas depois da chocante notícia ser dita..." _– trocou rapidamente as folhas, mesmo sabendo o final daquela história precisava conferir por si mesmo.

"_A policia prendeu ontem durante a noite o assassino de mais de quarenta estudantes._

_As autoridades revelaram que Sabaku no Gaara esteve refugiado em uma pequena cidade há 10 quilômetros da capital, sendo encontrado com o corpo todo coberto de sangue._

_Os policias dizem que não houve sobreviventes na cidade onde o Sabaku esteve, e que suas últimas palavras antes de ser levado foram que era sua vontade ser preso..."._

Lee encarava as frases que se apresentavam a sua frente, segurando com força a caderneta e uma expressão que não dizia absolutamente nada.

Abaixou a cabeça lentamente, começando a escrever outra vez em sua agenda com um pequeno sorriso na face.

- Gaara-sama é realmente muito forte... – sussurrou aumentando a curvatura em seus lábios.

Pelo que pôde ver, o ruivo perdeu muitas pessoas importantes durante a vida, e mesmo tendo achado o jeito errado de descarregar a dor, acabou se mostrando muito maduro quando se entregou por vontade própria a justiça. Apenas alguém de valor aceita todas as punições que lhe são impostas, e Gaara provou ser uma pessoa digna. 

Um barulho encheu o cômodo.

Alarmado, o médico se voltou para a porta, procurando um possível vulto ou até mesmo um fantasma, mas só conseguiu ver uma estante que se balançava fracamente, como se algo tivesse empurrado-a de leve, ocasionando esse movimento – "Deve ter sido o vento..." – pensou suando frio. Aquela escuridão o incomodava demais... Era agonizante saber que não importava para onde focalizasse a vista, não conseguiria enxergar quase nada.

Empilhou todas as folhas de qualquer forma e colocou na primeira pasta que achou, só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Desligou o retro-projetor, mas antes acendeu a luz da sala, embora ela não iluminasse direito nem o teto e falhasse de vez em quando. Sentiu-se em um filme de terror.

Pegou a agenda e saiu apressado do lugar, desligando a lâmpada e fechando cuidadosamente a porta.

Sua pressa para chegar ao consultório era tanta, que acabou não se dando conta de um par de olhos que o observavam atentamente desde uma confortável cadeira encostada em uma das paredes do hall.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Bom dia Lee! – exclamou alegremente a voz de Iruka do outro lado da linha telefônica.

- Iruka... O que você está fazendo ai na recepção? – perguntou o Rock enquanto abria preguiçosamente as cortinas de sua sala.

- Ora! Estou trabalhando! Por que?

- Porque você devia estar no hospital... – comentou um pouco preocupado.

- Hospital? Por que diz isso Lee?

- Você está me chamando pelo meu nome, só pode estar doente... – explicou calmamente.

- AH! É-é que... – não sabia o que dizer, era muita vergonha pra uma pessoa só! – Eu estou de muito bom humor! – e por isso decidiu esconder a verdade.

- Hmm... Se você diz... Iruka-san, você poderia me dizer quem é o próximo paciente?

- A senhorita Tenten desmarcou o primeiro horário certo?

- Sim... Ai eu tive tempo pra ir naquela sala...

- Ah sim! Bem, o próximo é Sabaku no Gaara... Mas não se preocupe, ainda faltam dez minutos até o horário dele!

- Ok – encarou todas as anotações que havia feito naquela manhã – Depois eu quero saber como foi o encontro com Kakashi-san! – cortou a ligação, deixando um Iruka muito vermelho congelado com o fone na mão.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Alô...?

- Bom dia Naruto! – gritou Lee pelo telefone.

- AH! Não grita! Eu acabei de acordar...

- Naruto-kun... Por que não me contou que Sabaku no Gaara perdeu tantas pessoas importantes durante a infância?

- Lee, você não lê jornal não? 

- Onde eu morava não chegava nem água direito...

- Ah bem... Mas por que tanta preocupação? Ele matou muita gente...

- É, mas, perder os pais não é nada fácil... Além do mais, eu não acho que tenha sido culpa dele a morte dos dois! – disse enquanto folheava a ficha que o loiro deixou.

- Mas ele admitiu... – não estava com muito humor pra debater o tamanho da ficha criminal do ruivo, sem contar que precisava aproveitar o máximo possível do tempo restante daquela viagem, afinal, estaria de volta a maçante vida urbana em alguns dias.

- As notícias que eu vi não falavam isso...

- Mas você não disse que não leu os jornais?

- Sim, mas... – a voz mal humorada do outro o impediu de continuar a frase.

- Olha Lee... São 10 da manhã e eu preciso dormir por pelo menos 12h pra me manter bem durante o dia...

- 12...?

- Se quiser saber mais acho melhor tentar arrancar alguma coisa do próprio Gaara... Boa noite! – desligou o aparelho e voltou a se acomodar nas confortáveis cobertas.

- Mas a gente não precisa só de 8h pra recuperar as energias...? – indagou o médico encarando o telefone que começou a tocar – Sim?

- Senhor Lee, o louc... Digo paciente chegou...

- Kakashi-san, você chegou que horas?

- Há alguns minutos...

- Ah sim... – "A noite deve ter sido boa!" – riu baixinho ante tal pensamento – Pede pra ele subir, por favor?

- Pode deixar!

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor deserto.

O dia não poderia estar mais perfeito. As nuvens cobriam quase totalmente o sol, fazendo com que a cidade se inundasse em sombras.

Os ruídos que chegavam a seus ouvidos não passavam dos que vinham da rua. Nenhum grito, nenhum choro, nenhuma risada... Realmente magnífico.

O branco das paredes transmitiam uma tranqüilidade enorme... Paz, igual aquele médico...

Era incrível como todos seus pensamentos no final paravam nele. Acabava se tornando até incomodo, já que não importava o que fizesse, sempre recaia naquela figura tão serena... O que ele tinha que chamava tanto a atenção?

Não sabia, mas não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação quando se lembrou do acontecido há alguns minutos atrás.

A sensação de ser o centro das atenções daquele psiquiatra era realmente confortável...

É, o dia não poderia estar mais perfeito.

- Pode entrar Gaara-sama! – disse a voz alegre de Lee do outro lado da porta quando o Sabaku deu alguns toques.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Um homem de longos cabelos castanhos praticamente corria até o grande prédio a sua frente.

Estava nervoso. Mas como não estar? Depois de tanto tempo escondendo os sentimentos e jogando indiretas que nunca eram entendidas, resolveu que naquele dia abriria o jogo. Diria tudo o que sentia... Mas como?

Simplesmente chegar e falar "eu te amo"? Não teria coragem o suficiente... O amor era muito complicado para alguém que havia passado a vida inteira preocupado com sua própria vida.

Então como dizer? "Olha, faz um tempo que eu ando sentindo uma coisa por você e..." Nem pensar! O melhor seria "preparar o terreno".

- Bom dia Hyuuga-sama! – quem ousava interromper seus pensamentos? Ah... Era o recepcionista.

- Bom dia Iruka-san... – disse sem muita vontade, parando sua caminhada a alguns metros do balcão.

- Veio pra sua consulta com o senhor Rock? – perguntou sorrindo amavelmente e não se dando conta do quase invisível rubor que cobriu as bochechas do outro.

- Sim...

- Me desculpe, mas ele está com um paciente.

O Hyuuga estreitou os olhos.

- Quanto tempo ele vai demorar?

- Uns cinco minutos... – informou olhando o relógio de pulso.

- Eu demoro cinco minutos pra chegar lá... – falou em um tom irritado, se virando em direção ao elevador.

Não seria um paciente qualquer que o impediria de confessar seus sentimentos! Ele levou anos pra juntar coragem o suficiente para esse momento, e nada no mundo iria atrapalhá-lo! Talvez apenas o nervosismo...

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Hmm? Nosso tempo acabou Gaara-sama... – anunciou Lee se levantando da cadeira com uma expressão triste – Vamos ver quando é sua próxima consulta! – aproximou-se da pilha de agendas e papéis em cima da mesa – "Achei que tinha arrumado isso...".

O ruivo fitava impassível o médico, mas dentro de sua mente vários pensamentos eram formados.

"Ele não parece abalado... Disse que eu sou forte... Sorriu naquela hora... Não sentiu medo... Tem um sorriso bonito... Por que é tão bom ser o centro das atenções dele...?" – todas as lembranças e análises daquele dia se chocavam na cabeça do Sabaku, desconectando-o da realidade por alguns segundos.

- Gaara-sama, você está bem? – indagou o Rock preocupado, e vendo que as íris água-marinha pousaram sobre si, sorriu.

"Esse sorriso... Eu quero pra mim...".

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Que droga! O elevador quebrou! – falou um homem irritado que passava no mesmo corredor que Neji.

"Quebrou?" – pensou parando de andar – "Agora vou ter que usar as escadas..." - voltou para o salão principal com uma expressão que deixava transparecer um pouco de seu mal-humor.

Tudo parecia estar contra ele naquele dia! Ou talvez fossem apenas coisas de sua cabeça...

Começou a saltar os degraus, tentando acelerar o passo o máximo que podia, mas então se lembrou de algo muito importante.

Como dizer a Lee que o amava? 

Não poderia ser muito seco como geralmente era, e precisaria agüentar pacientemente toda a inocência que sabia que o Rock mostraria... Mas esse era um dos motivos que o levaram a amá-lo...

Subiu mais um lance de escada.

O lugar mais apropriado para se confessar não era um consultório, tinha que ser um ambiente romântico e calmo, assim como um restaurante... Isso! Levaria o outro pra jantar, e aproveitaria essa chance perfeita.

"Só mais um andar...". 

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

- Vai ser amanhã no segundo horário – informou o moreno andando preguiçosamente até seu paciente – Certo Gaara-sama? – sorriu amavelmente, recebendo um leve menear de cabeça por parte do ruivo.

- Preciso ir... – se levantou do sofá, não deixando de observar discretamente o outro.

- Eu te acompanho! – se propôs a levar o Sabaku até a porta, não que fosse necessário, mas se sentia bem perto dele – Daqui alguns dias Naruto-kun vai estar de volta... – falou em um tom de voz baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que Gaara escutasse.

- Quando ele volta? – indagou estreitando inconscientemente os olhos.

- Hm?... Acho que segunda-feira... – "Minha voz é tão alta assim?" – pensou um pouco incomodado, abrindo a porta e deixando o ruivo sair primeiro.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Seu coração batia de forma descompassada, como se a qualquer momento sairia pela boca e o impediria de chegar ao consultório... Ainda bem que eram apenas bobagens.

Já estava quase chegando, mais alguns passos e finalmente poderia por seu plano em ação. Conseguiu ver a silhueta de Lee no corredor. Os negros e brilhantes cabelos, a pele branca e desejável e... Um momento, quem era aquele que estava tão perto do médico?

Olhar vazio e cabelos vermelhos... Ah não, ele de novo? Qual era mesmo o nome? Garra...? Não era isso... Mas também não importava! Não fazia a mínima diferença se aquele ruivo demoníaco estivesse ou não ali.

- Bom dia Lee – disse muito próximo a orelha do outro.

- Ah! Bom dia Neji-sama... – já era a segunda vez em menos de uma semana que alguém chegava tão próximo assim de seu ouvido.

- Bom dia... – se dirigiu ao ruivo por pura educação, recebendo um olhar assassino por parte deste – Acho que já está na hora da minha consulta...

- É mesmo... – consultou o relógio de pulso – Desculpe Gaara-sama, mas... – o Sabaku já estava há alguns metros de distância – Tenha um bom trabalho Gaara-sama! – gritou acenando alegremente enquanto o ruivo se perdia entre os corredores -... Vamos entrar Neji-sama?

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Quem aquele imbecil pensava que era?

Ninguém tinha o direito de chegar tão perto assim de Lee! Principalmente alguém como ele...

Gaara andava lentamente pelo longo corredor, todas as pessoas que estavam em seu caminho acabavam se afastando para dar espaço a ele... Sentiam medo.

O sol começou a deixar que seus raios iluminassem timidamente a cidade, e o movimento começou a se tornar mais intenso.

De repente o dia se tornou um verdadeiro estorvo.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

As finas gotas de água golpeavam incessantemente a janela, ocasionando que o Rock tivesse de aumentar o som da televisão.

Fazia um pouco de frio, mas nada que não pudesse ser resolvido com chocolate quente e algumas cobertas...

O olhar negro pousou sobre o filme de aventura que passava as altas horas da noite, mas não o via realmente, seus pensamentos vagavam no pedido que havia recebido mais cedo.

Um jantar... 

A primeira vista não era nada impressionante, mas vindo de Hyuuga Neji era.

O castanho nunca fazia um convite sem intenções por trás... Os anos que levava atendendo-o permitiam que afirmasse isso.

Mas, por outro lado, era apenas um jantar... Uma reunião entre amigos, nada para se preocupar. Então, por que não ir?

Um barulho persistente ressoava pelo cômodo, tentando competir com a TV e a chuva, e aparentemente ganhando.

Levantou-se procurando pelo autor dos ruídos, achando-o jogado de qualquer maneira no chão – "Meu celular!" – pegou o objeto e se deu conta de um fato interessante – "Três chamadas não atendidas... E todas de um número desconhecido..." – pensou voltando para o sofá – "Será que é da mesma pessoa que anda me ligando durante esses dias?" – fuçou pela agenda, mas nenhum dos números era igual.

- Quem será que é...? – sussurrou apertando o aparelho. A única maneira de saber era esperando pela próxima ligação, mas estava tão tarde... – Melhor deixar isso pra depois... – desligou a TV e foi pra cama.

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

Terceira vez que sua chamada não era atendida.

A máscara impassível caiu, deixando ver o profundo ódio que aquela face escondia.

- Por que não atende? – perguntou em vão, estreitando os olhos esverdeados e jogando longe o celular.

Pelo menos não demoraria muito para amanhecer, e logo poderia ver aquele sorriso...

Tão puro, tão inocente... – "Tem que ser meu...". 

**Ø------­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------­Ø**

* * *

**Yosh! Terminei! A última pessoa que aparece é o Gaara, ta? E sim! O Neji gosta do Lee! Mas eu o entendo... Quem não gosta de alguém tão kawaii como ele? n/n**

**A escola "Konoha Kensei" não é de minha invenção, é de uma fic muito boa chamada "Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei", da Na-san, então créditos a ela! Dêem uma conferida, vale muito a pena! **

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todo mundo que me mandou reviews! Todas elas foram muito encorajadoras... Muito obrigada gente! Mas eu devo ressaltar uma pessoa: Na-san! To com saudades de você! T.T**

**Eu vou me esforçar para melhorar essa fic! É uma promessa! **

**Semana que vem eu posto o capítulo cinco n.nb Mandem reviews, por favor!**

**Tchau no jutsu! **


	5. Quer saber?

**Desculpem pelo atraso! Eu demorei por vários motivos, entre eles a preguiça... Mas não poderia escrever qualquer coisa e postar... –não que este capítulo esteja bom, mas...-**

**Bom gente, a história pode estar um pouco complicada, mas eu juro que até o final ela se esclarece! –que animador...- n.n' **

**Eu gostaria de agradecer muito a: X-Anime.Doll-X, Rock's Leely, Pop-chan, Camis, uchiha ju, - KaoriH, Kimiko T., Aurora Lynne, mfm2885, Na-san e Ann-sama. Vocês me ajudaram muito a escrever esse capítulo!**

**Eu tentei corrigir esse capítulo, mas se alguém achar algum erro, eu peço desculpas! Desculpem o cap. podre... Mas acreditem, ele estava bem pior... n.n'**

**Explicações básicas:**

"**..." – pensamento.**

**Purikura: são aquelas fotos com bordas enfeitadas. **

**Então... Ler no jutsu!**

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**Quer saber?**

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

O dia não poderia estar melhor.

O calor que fazia era agradável e reconfortante, pelo menos em sua opinião. O céu apresentava um lindo tom azul que parecia iluminar a cidade ao invés do sol. Fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Quem diria que depois de tanto tempo poderia rever seu amigo? Sentia tantas saudades que de vez em quando olhava o relógio com uma leve desconfiança de que este estava quebrado... O tempo parecia não passar!

Só mais alguns minutos e poderia entrar no carro para, finalmente, percorrer a estrada que já havia feito durante muitos dias.

Observou por alguns instantes as minúsculas casas que se erguiam ao longo da janela.

Tantos meses sem ver aquela paisagem... Ou seriam anos? A questão era que sentia falta daquela cidade, de suas lojas, e principalmente de seus habitantes, em especial um certo moreno de um sorriso magnífico.

Os orbes marrons pousaram novamente sobre o relógio.

"Anda logo droga!" – a impaciência que sentia era muito grande, mas depois de dois anos morando longe das pessoas que eram especiais para si não poderia ser diferente.

Andou até o espelho e contemplou seu reflexo.

Blusa rosa estilo chinês, nenhum amassado... Calça jeans negra, pra uma peça velha até que estava em bom estado... Cabelos castanhos enrolados em dois coques, sem fios soltos... Perfeito.

Voltou a olhar as horas – "Finalmente!" – pensou enquanto pegava as chaves do carro e saia apressada rumo à rua.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Os dias eram sempre iguais... Os mesmos prédios, as mesmas lojas e até as mesmas pessoas... De vez em quando chegava a ser enjoativo, mas não tinha do que reclamar, sua vida estava perfeita daquele jeito, ou quase perfeita...

Desde o momento em que aquele ruivo entrara pela porta de seu consultório, algo dentro de sua mente soube que sua tão adorada, e ao mesmo tempo odiada rotina seria quebrada.

Não sabia explicar o que era, quem sabe algum tipo de pressentimento... Mas também não tinha muito tempo para pensar nisso, e além do mais não queria...

Se aquela pessoa tão enigmática queria entrar em sua vida, talvez ela fosse recebida de braços abertos.

Sua atenção foi chamada por um automóvel que estacionava em uma vaga logo abaixo de sua janela.

"Tenten...?".

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Os pés pareciam se mover sozinhos mesmo não sabendo direito o caminho que levava ao consultório de Lee, a vontade de revê-lo vencia qualquer detalhe insignificante como "onde fica a sala dele".

Foi parada por uma voz conhecida.

- Senhorita Tenten?

- Iruka? – perguntou um pouco incrédula, mas se aproximando rapidamente do outro.

- Há quanto tempo senhorita Tenten! – exclamou alegremente – Como vai a senhorita?

- Estou bem! Voltei pra cidade na semana passada...

- Entendo... As coisas aqui não mudaram nada!

- Nem o consultório do Lee?

- Está no mesmo lugar há uns cinco anos.

- Eita! Incrível que ele ainda não tenha reclamado... – disse com uma expressão pensativa.

- Se me permite perguntar, qual o motivo de ter cancelado a última consulta?

- É que eu tive algumas complicações... – falou um pouco envergonhada, mas dizer que o real motivo era que tinha esquecido onde ficava o prédio seria como taxar a si mesma de inútil.

- Então está bem... O senhor Rock já está no escritório dele, pode ir subindo se quiser.

- Valeu Iruka! – e dando um leve acenar de mão foi em direção a escada.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

- Tenten-chan! – exclamou uma pessoa que corria pelo corredor com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Lee-chan! – devolveu a garota enquanto abraçava carinhosamente o amigo – Há quanto tempo!

- Estava com saudades! – falou ampliando a curvatura em seus lábios.

- Eu também! – se afastou lentamente do moreno, sentindo algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- E então? Como era a cidade onde você morava?

- Era uma droga... Eu sentia muita falta das coisas que a gente aprontava quando era pirralho...

- Faz tempo que nós não aprontamos nada...

- Verdade... Depois que a gente cresce vira uma porcaria... – disse a castanha soltando um pequeno suspiro.

- Tenten-chan, por que não veio ontem? – indagou com uma enorme curiosidade estampada na face.

- Bom... A verdade é que eu tinha esquecido o caminho... – sentiu as bochechas se enrubescerem um pouco, mas na frente de seu melhor amigo não existiam motivos para mentir – Desculpe não ter vindo por uma coisa tão besta...

- Não se preocupe! Por causa disso eu tive um tempo livre! – "E pude ver um pouco do passado do Gaara-sama..." - pensou enquanto conduzia Tenten para sua sala – "Falando nisso, eu não consegui ver todas as notícias... Mas também não acredito que o Gaara-sama tenha matado os próprios pais...".

- Lee? Lee! LEE! – gritou a garota tentando trazer o outro para a realidade.

- Ãhn? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Avoado como sempre... – sussurrou de forma cansada entrando no escritório e indo direto para o divã.

- Desculpa... – falou se avermelhando levemente e sorrindo – "Gaara-sama anda aparecendo muito em meus pensamentos...".

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Sexta-feira... A semana havia passado muito rápida, e logo seria segunda-feira... O dia que a maioria das pessoas detestava por ter que se desligar da folga passada e trabalhar em dobro. Mas para o ruivo que fitava o céu enegrecido através do vidro de seu carro não existia diferença, pra falar a verdade ele achava até bom trabalhar mais, ajudava a dispersar a mente.

Esperou que o sinal mostrasse a cor verde para seguir em frente. Estava ansioso.

O veículo de última geração deslizava sobre o asfalto, atraindo vários olhares de espanto e cobiça por parte dos habitantes. Todos invejavam o que ele possuía, mas se pudesse, trocaria tudo por uma única pessoa, e era justamente esse indivíduo que estava indo encontrar.

Parou em frente a uma enorme construção, e não se importando se estava adiantado alguns minutos, adentrou o prédio.

Não queria ser interrompido por aquele recepcionista medíocre, e um grupo de pessoas que andavam apressadamente em direção ao elevador deu a oportunidade perfeita para enganá-lo. Misturou-se entre eles.

Agora estava fácil, era questão de esperar o piso correto e andar até a porta para poder contemplar a criatura que possuía o sorriso mais belo de todos. As coisas poderiam ser mais simples?

O elevador parou e abriu as luxuosas portas, o ruivo saiu de dentro dele aparentando um pouco de pressa, todos os olhares eram voltados para aquela figura, alguns com medo, outros com luxuria, mas os olhos água-marinha não notaram esses fatos, sua única preocupação era a garota que estava muito perto de um certo médico. Perto demais...

- Eu tenho que ir Lee-chan! – exclamou a menina – A gente se vê terça-feira então, ta? – piscou um olho de forma brincalhona e acenando começou a se afastar.

- Ok! Tenha um bom dia! – falou o Rock sorrindo – Hmm? Gaara-sama? – a confusão tomou conta da face do moreno quando viu o Sabaku parado no meio do corredor – Já é seu horário? – checou o relógio de pulso, dando-se conta que ainda faltava alguns minutos para a consulta do outro – De qualquer forma... O que acha de ter seu horário aumentado alguns minutinhos hoje? – perguntou sorrindo docemente.

Gaara sentiu a raiva se dissipar ante aquele gesto. A culpa de ter ficado irritado era daquela imbecil de cabelos castanhos! Mas ela pagaria caro por ter se aproximado tanto de Lee... Era só uma questão de tempo...

Meneou a cabeça levemente, ganhando outro sorriso do psiquiatra.

Puro igual a um anjo...

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

A noite caia silenciosamente sobre a movimentada cidade.

Um rapaz fitava desde uma sacada o jogo de luzes produzido pelos vários estabelecimentos que nunca dormiam.

Uma raiva sem precedentes foi inundando todo seu ser, fazendo sua perturbada mente recair em cima de uma velha questão que o atormentava há muitos anos.

"Por que eles podem ser felizes e eu não...?".

O vento gélido fez com que seu cabelo vermelho mexesse, causando uma sensação agradável, como um pequeno afago.

Uma imagem que seu cérebro não cansava de repetir apareceu novamente, obrigando que sua calma voltasse.

"Rock Lee..." – pensou vasculhando os bolsos da calça e retirando o celular de um deles. A tela do aparelho marcava "21:57" em negro, ainda não estava muito tarde, e se desse um pouco de sorte conseguiria pegar o médico acordado. Dispôs-se a procurar o número dele na agenda telefônica.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

A montanha de papéis parecia não diminuir, várias cartas, contas e propagandas, mas não importava o que fizesse, o enorme maço não sofria alterações de tamanho. Suspirou pesadamente e se levantou indo até a cozinha.

Um copo cheio de água era o que precisava, e ia pegá-lo se não fosse pelo estridente barulho do celular.

"Quem será a essa hora?" – voltou arrastando as pantufas verdes no chão, pegando o aparelho e atendendo sem nem ao menos olhar quem chamava.

- Rock Lee... – anunciou com voz preguiçosa.

O que se seguiu foi alguns segundos de silêncio.

-...Tem alguém ai? – perguntou com um pouco de desconfiança.

- Aqui é Sabaku no Gaara...

- G-gaara-sama? – mal podia acreditar no que havia escutado, seria o mesmo Gaara que conhecia? – Err... Algum problema...? – indagou depois do susto passar.

- Por que?

- Ah, bem... É que já está um pouco tarde e...

- Se quiser eu desligo... – anunciou com voz cortante.

- NÃO! – gritou com algum desespero, mas o Sabaku ligar no meio da noite era algo no mínimo inusitado, e dando-se conta do erro, tratou de normalizar o tom de voz - Digo... Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois, e depois de aproximadamente um minuto a voz indiferente de Gaara se fez presente.

- Eu gostaria de sair amanhã – disse sem pestanejar.

- Sair? – Lee começou a suspeitar que precisava urgentemente ir a um especialista em audição.

- Tem algum problema? – indagou deixando uma pequena parcela de sua impaciência transparecer.

- N-nenhum... – Kami-sama só podia estar agindo, a tão esperada chance de saber o real passado do outro estava sendo dada sobre uma bandeja de ouro, não poderia desperdiçá-la! – Amanhã então?

- As 9...

- Ok! – exclamou alegremente – Pode ser naquela confeitaria?

- Sim...

- Yosh! Até amanhã Gaara-sama! – encerrou a ligação com um enorme sorriso no rosto – "Nem acredito que vou sair com o Gaara-sama!" – encarou a pilha de papéis e recomeçou a lê-la, com a diferença de que desta vez ela estava diminuindo.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

As íris água-marinha observavam fixamente o celular. Um esquecido sentimento começava a aparecer novamente em si, sentia-se... Feliz?

Voltou a encarar o movimento noturno da cidade, e pela primeira vez agradeceu por ter uma máscara impassível, que foi o que permitiu não gaguejar ou se sentir envergonhado durante a conversa.

Agora teria mais um dia para ficar ao lado do psiquiatra e poder ver aquele sorriso.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Lee procurava com os olhos por seu paciente, havia chegado um pouco atrasado devido ao trânsito. O achou sentado na mesma mesa da última vez, e se aproximou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Olá Gaara-sama! – saudou parando em frente ao Sabaku – Está esperando há muito tempo? – perguntou tomando assento.

O outro negou levemente.

- E então, onde gostaria de ir primeiro?

-... Você que sabe... – nunca tinha saído antes somente para passeio, e por isso quase não conhecia a cidade onde morava.

- Hm... – o moreno ponderou – Acho que já sei! – exclamou alegremente levantando o dedão em sinal de positivo – Vem Gaara-sama! – começou a correr pela calçada, sendo seguido por um indiferente ruivo.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

- Qual música você quer cantar Gaara-sama? – o Rock segurava um espesso catálogo com letras que existiam desde a época de sua bisavó.

O Sabaku encarou por um longo tempo as opções, e depois, finalmente fitou o médico – Eu não vou cantar...

- Ah Gaara-sama! – choramingou – Mas nós estamos em um karaokê! Não tem outra coisa pra fazer além de cantar!

- Já disse que não vou... – fechou os olhos dando por encerrado o assunto.

- Ah... – lamentou-se Lee – Então eu canto! – disse recuperando o bom-humor e escolhendo uma das canções.

O aparelho começou a tocar uma melodia tranqüila, e a voz do moreno foi acompanhando a legenda.

Gaara observava discretamente o rosto feliz do outro. Era tão belo...

No final da música o médico se virou para seu paciente.

- E então? – indagou levemente corado.

- Estava bom... – falou impassível, fazendo com que o Rock sorrisse – Estou com fome... – anunciou se levantando e indo em direção a porta do estabelecimento quando sentiu seu estômago reclamar.

- Me espera Gaara-sama!

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

A dupla se encontrava em um luxuoso restaurante no centro da cidade.

- Já trago os pedidos senhores! – falou uma garçonete se afastando rapidamente da mesa deles.

- Ok! – o psiquiatra sorriu – Onde quer ir depois Gaara-sama?

- Você que escolhe... – disse sorvendo um pouco do suco que havia pedido.

- Hm... O que acha de tirar alguns purikuras? – perguntou com uma expressão infantil – Ah, desculpa! Você já deve ter tirado muitos quando era criança... – desviou o olhar para qualquer ponto, purikuras eram para crianças e amigos muito próximos, e eles não se encaixavam em nenhuma dessas situações, pelo menos aos olhos do moreno.

- Meus pais quase nunca saiam comigo... – estudou a reação do outro, parecia... Surpreso?

- Nossa! Meus pais chegavam até a me obrigar a sair com eles... – entrecerrou os olhos, lembrando de alguns acontecimentos do passado -... Como são seus pais, Gaara-sama? - não pôde segurar a pergunta, mas simplesmente não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que duas pessoas que deviam dar amor e carinho viravam as costas e largavam o filho a própria sorte.

- Eles estão mortos... – anunciou Gaara com o mesmo tom frio, percebendo que um enorme desconforto atingira Lee... Ao que tudo indicava, o médico havia esquecido que os pais de seu paciente já não habitavam este mundo.

O Rock sentiu as bochechas se avermelharem, como pôde esquecer de algo tão importante assim? Queria que a terra criasse vida e o engolisse... Mas ela continuava estática, e a única maneira de sair daquela situação era pedindo desculpas.

- G-gaara-sama... Descul... – não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Quer saber como foi? – indagou o ruivo indiferente, mas por dentro sorria. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita para saber se o psiquiatra realmente sentia ou não medo de si.

Lee mantinha os olhos arregalados, nunca poderia ter imaginado que atingiria seu objetivo tão facilmente assim...

Concordou levemente com a cabeça.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**Cabou... Pra quem não entendeu, a Tenten é amiga de infância do Lee, então sem chances de ter um LeeTen ù.ú Próximo capítulo, o passado do Gaara contado devidamente! Já avisando, vai ter mortes... Mas eu só vou contar de verdade no máximo três -as mais importantes-... Vou ter que rebolar pra isso... Mas eu vou conseguir!**

**Por favor, mandem reviews!**

**Tchau no jutsu!**


	6. Meu nome é Gaara

**Waa!! Eu, depois de um século, vim postar o capítulo 6!! –leva tomatadas- Desculpem a demora!! n.n' Mas é que eu estou na semana de provas e tive um pequeno bloqueio mental n.n'**

**Este capítulo deu muito trabalho... Mas eu adorei escrevê-lo!**

**Gostaria de agradecer muito a: Camis, Kimiko T.,** **X-Anime.Doll-X****, ****uchiha ju, ****Venus** **Noir,** **Pop-chan, Rock's Leely,** **Layla-angel, - KaoriH, kisa-chan.6, ****mfm2885****, Sohee-chan, Na-san, Ann-sama e Bidinha! **

**Sem vocês com certeza esse capítulo não saia!**

**Desculpe novamente a demora, mas finalmente aqui está! n.nb**

**Eu tentei betar... Mas como sou meio analfa deve ter passado um erro, ou dois... n.n' Por favor, não liguem para eles n.n'**

**Explicação básica: "..." – pensamento**

**Um AVISO: quem é muito sensível eu aconselho a pular o passado do Gaara, pois tem mortes n.n' –se bem que eu só conto uma de verdade...-**

**Ler no jutsu!!**

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**Meu nome é Gaara**

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Escuridão. Essa era a única coisa que os lacrimosos olhos esverdeados conseguiam distinguir.

Virou um pouco a cabeça, em uma tentativa frustrada de reconhecer algum objeto. Apenas estranhas silhuetas.

Tentou se mexer, só sentindo pontadas de dor por todo o corpo, o que o obrigava a permanecer na mesma posição... Mas estava tão escuro.

Queria gritar por algo ou alguém que o tirasse daquele lugar tão desesperador, mas não achava a voz no meio daquela penumbra...

Levantou-se com muita dificuldade, deixando que algumas lágrimas rolassem livremente por seu rosto infantil. A dor era imensa, mas não estava disposto a permanecer envolto pelo medo.

Estendeu as trêmulas mãos, tentando se achar naquele lugar, foi quando tocou em algo macio... Um boneco. Abraçou-o de forma sufocante, quase desesperada, sentindo-se extremamente feliz por não estar mais sozinho.

Então escutou vozes que vinham do andar de baixo.

Com vacilantes passos, deixou-se ser guiado pelos sons, achando finalmente algo que se parecia com uma maçaneta. Girou-a lentamente, tentando não fazer ruído.

- Ele é só um inútil! – gritava um homem de curtos cabelos vermelhos, se levantando rudemente do sofá onde estava.

- Não o chame assim! – berrou de volta uma mulher, apertando com força a almofada que tinha em mãos.

Os dois eram observados pela silenciosa presença de um garoto, que descia lentamente os degraus da escada, apegando-se a um velho bichinho de pelúcia.

- Devíamos tê-lo mandado pra um orfanato! – a expressão do homem era de pura ira.

- Ele é nosso filho! – disse a mulher indignada.

- Aquele imbecil não é meu filho! Ele só trás desgraça pra essa casa! – gritou enquanto andava pela ampla sala.

O menino tentava tapar de todos os modos os ouvidos, para assim impedir que essas palavras tão cruéis o atingissem. Mas não funcionava.

- Não diga isso dele! – sentia algumas lágrimas escorrerem silenciosamente por suas bochechas.

- Cale-se! – virou-se para a mulher rapidamente – A culpa é sua por não ter abandonado aquele estorvo em algum canto!

- Ele pode não ser muito bem-vindo na família, mas continua sendo meu filho! – a essa altura já apontava um dedo na direção do outro – E eu juro que se você o expulsar de casa, eu me separo de você e levo a Temari e o Kankurou embora também! – ameaçou com o tom de voz mais seguro que conseguiu achar.

O homem parou de se mover e encarou a mulher. Seu semblante demonstrava incredulidade. Quando sua esposa passou a ter toda essa coragem? Mas isso não importava, não agora, a única coisa que sua mente processava era que se ele expulsasse aquele inútil, a pessoa que ele mais amava o abandonaria, e isto estava fora de questão.

- Escuta amor... – aproximou-se lentamente da outra – Deve ter outro jeito de resolver essa situação... – acariciou o rosto choroso da mulher – E se a gente mandasse ele pra um colégio interno? Deixaria de ser um estorvo e não precisaríamos nem vê-lo mais! – explicou sorrindo.

- Gaara é meu filho...

- Ele não é bem-vindo nesta família... – a raiva começava a inundá-lo novamente.

- Continua sendo meu filho...

Perdeu a compostura.

- Se não fosse por você ele já estaria no inferno! – gritou empurrando-a – E todos estariam muito felizes!

O garoto sentia-se morrer por dentro. Já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas e a dor que o inundavam por completo. Focou melhor a vista e procurou por algo que pudesse tirá-lo daquele lugar, de perto de seu pai...

- Você não vai matar o Gaara! – a mulher tentou se levantar do sofá onde havia caído, quando escutou a porta da sala ser fechada com força – GAARA! – berrou de forma desesperada depois de ver um ursinho de pelúcia jogado de qualquer maneira no solo. Levantou-se e saiu correndo.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

O vento frio batia contra a pele alva, causando uma sensação de dormência que agradava o menino, pois assim já não conseguia sentir a dor causada por seu pai.

Seus pés não sabiam para onde ir, não existia um lugar que o acolhesse, não mais...

Abriu o portão principal o mais rápido que suas mãos deixaram, e correu para fora daquela casa, sentindo-se bem pela primeira vez na vida.

Sua mente era uma folha em branco, esforçava-se ao máximo para não lembrar de nada, no momento só queria sentir...

Então sentiu uma luz que o prendia totalmente, sentiu um forte abraço, sentiu o áspero chão, sentiu sua carne abrir, sentiu dor, até que finalmente, não sentiu mais nada.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Monstro. Essa era a palavra que mais estava acostumado a ouvir, principalmente pelo homem que um dia ele teve a loucura de chamar de pai...

A casa agora sempre estava silenciosa. Nenhuma brincadeira, nenhuma briga, nenhuma discussão... Apenas "monstros" que eram cuspidos com todo nojo que uma pessoa poderia sentir.

Essa situação não incomodava muito Gaara... Na verdade já havia até se acostumado. Desde que sua mãe partira, ele começou a se acostumar com esse apelido.

Mas uma coisa irritava profundamente o ruivo, e era o fato de que aquele homem insistia em culpá-lo pela morte de sua genitora.

Os dias foram passando, e as acusações apenas aumentavam.

Agora aquele homem não suportava ao menos passar perto do menor sem tentar espancá-lo até a morte... Porque era isso o que ele queria... Matar o filho para ver se trazia a esposa de volta...

Temari e Kankurou já haviam percebido que toda sanidade mental do homem, infelizmente, tinha sido enterrada junto ao frio caixão... E agora estava soterrada por quilos e quilos de terra... Impossível de ser salva.

Um aniversário.

Fazia um ano que sua mãe estava no céu... E a situação só piorava...

Até que um dia a paciência de Gaara acabou.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

A casa estranhamente se achava iluminada naquela manhã, não apenas pelos raios solares que conseguiam atravessar a barreira em torno da construção, mas sim pela quantidade impressionante de luzes acessas.

Uma luxuosa limusine acabava de parar em frente a porta principal, e dentro dela se encontrava um homem de aparência cansada.

De uma das várias janelas um garoto de mais ou menos 11 anos observava atentamente cada gesto dele, e depois de alguns momentos virou-se, andando lentamente até a única mesa da sala onde estava.

Abriu uma das gavetas e tirou de lá um pequeno revólver, sorrindo mais a cada movimento.

Cravou as íris esverdeadas no objeto metálico... Era frio... A morte também devia ser...

Brincou por alguns segundos, imaginando que atirava em várias pessoas que gritavam desesperadas por clemência... Até que escutou a porta da sala ser aberta. Era aquele homem.

Aumentou mais ainda a curvatura nos lábios. Seria divertido fazê-lo pagar por cada acusação e dor que havia causado...

Mas, armas de fogo matavam muito rápido...

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Arrastava os pés pelo corredor de sua silenciosa mansão...

Sem barulhos, sem melodias de piano tocadas durante o entardecer... E tudo por culpa daquele monstro...

Chegou até o cômodo onde costumava escutar as mirabolantes histórias de sua esposa... Mas ela não estava mais ali, nem em qualquer outro lugar do mundo... Nunca mais.

Virou a cabeça levemente, até poder ver a figura do filho parado ao lado da entrada de uma das cozinhas.

- Monstro... – murmurou perigosamente. Não estava com ânimos para bater naquele demônio, a única coisa que queria era chegar até o quarto e se deitar, para talvez sonhar com velhas lembranças...

Começou a subir a escada.

Então escutou um ruído seco, acompanhado de uma dor infernal na perna esquerda, que o fez cair estrondosamente nos degraus.

Agarrou como pôde a área dolorida, tentando amenizar a dor. Sentia um líquido quente que escorria abundantemente por sua roupa.

Virou lentamente o corpo para o lado, conseguindo ver enfim, a causa de tanta dor.

No início da escada, Gaara o contemplava com um dos braços estendidos, segurando firmemente um revólver e um sorriso sádico que adornava seu rosto.

Aquela era a sua arma, a que pretendia usar para acabar com aquele monstro...

Ouviu outro ruído, e novamente seu corpo foi preenchido por uma dor insuportável, desta vez na perna direita. Reuniu todas as forças que tinha para morder os lábios e não gritar... Não daria essa vitória praquele demônio.

Gaara começou a subir lentamente os degraus, pisando em uma das mãos do homem de propósito, arrancando um gemido de dor, que só fez aumentar seu sorriso. Chegando ao topo da escada depositou lentamente a arma no chão, e desceu, parando ao lado do outro que agonizava no solo.

- Você não quer se salvar? – perguntou segurando o riso, o homem o encarou, tentando fuzilá-lo com o olhar – Por que não tenta alcançá-la? – indicou com a cabeça o objeto metálico – Eu deixo você se rastejar até lá... – e dando uma pequena gargalhada, desceu as escadas, indo em direção a cozinha.

A dor era imensa, mas daria o que fosse para poder ver aquele monstro perecendo, não importava a quantia que devia dar, o faria pagar por ter tirado a única pessoa que amou durante a vida inteira.

Como pôde, começou a subir os degraus, manchando-os de sangue...

Não adiantava pedir por ajuda, não havia mais ninguém na casa naquele horário, e mesmo que tivesse, não os chamaria, aquele assunto era pessoal, e tinha que ser resolvido unicamente por si.

Tentou subir mais, mas um forte puxão em seu pé esquerdo o fez deter-se.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

A faca cortava magistralmente a carne daquele demônio... Era incrível a sensação que sentia naquele momento... Era como tocar o céu com as próprias mãos.

Fez um profundo corte no tornozelo, conseguindo escutar um estrangulado grito de dor... Sentiu-se no céu.

Agarrou o outro pé, fazendo um corte semelhante ao anterior. O sangue escorria por suas mãos antes pálidas, mas que agora adquiriram um tom mais avermelhado do que seu cabelo.

Levantou-se sorrindo sadicamente, e se aproximou cuidadosamente do ouvido do mais velho, para ter certeza que este o ouviria.

- Já está bom pra você? – indagou encarando o outro que sentia dificuldades para respirar, tanto pela dor quanto pelos gritos sufocados.

Sentiu pena daquele homem... Aquela imagem de uma pessoa intocada que podia fazer o que bem quisesse já não existia mais, no lugar só restava um velho miserável que se negava a pedir clemência.

O homem abriu a boca para falar, mas apenas fracos sussurros saiam de sua garganta, e Gaara não estava disposto a ouvi-los, queria mais sangue... Queria ver o outro berrar e implorar... Fazê-lo pagar por todos os anos de sofrimento.

- Não está? – sua voz continha um tom debochado.

Levantou a faca lentamente, sentindo a deliciosa sensação de estar preste a tirar uma vida... Mas não ainda.

Em movimentos rápidos, começou a cortá-lo em vários pontos nas costas, escutando maravilhado os gritos que começavam a sair daquele corpo, eram baixos e afogados, mas inegavelmente presentes.

O sangue pintava o chão de vermelho, que com o passar do tempo começava a se tornar preto... E essa imagem era muito gratificante para o ruivo, que continuava em sua tarefa de abrir a carne do pai sem se importar com a expressão de horror mesclada com desespero... Na verdade, sua mente clamava por mais.

De repente parou os movimentos, e soltando uma leve gargalhada saiu novamente em direção a cozinha.

O homem sentia a vida escorrer por entre os dedos... A visão começava a ficar turva e os batimentos cardíacos quase inexistentes... Mas, só mais alguns degraus e conseguiria chegar a sua salvação... O objeto de metal, ha só alguns centímetros.

Tirando forças de seu maior desejo, recomeçou a rastejar-se pela escada.

Só mais alguns centímetros, e finalmente... Sentiu o corpo inteiro arder, como se estivesse no próprio inferno. Os sentidos desestabilizaram, e um grito ecoou pela casa.

Puxou o ar com força, percebendo um novo aroma além do sangue... Seria álcool...?

Olhou horrorizado para cima, vendo Gaara que segurava uma garrafa do líquido.

- E então... Demônio – disse o ruivo sorrindo, encarando com nojo o mais velho – Vou ser bonzinho com você... – o sorriso aumentou – Qual o seu último desejo?

"Que você morra" – era o que o homem mais desejava falar, e usando de suas últimas forças sussurrou:

-...Mo-morra...

Gaara o encarou por alguns instantes.

- Quer morrer velho? – deu uma leve gargalhada – Desejo concedido...

Subiu novamente as escadas e pegou o revolver do chão, para logo em seguida voltar até o outro e apontá-lo na testa do mesmo.

O metal era frio, assim como a morte devia ser... Mas a sensação que sentia era de puro prazer.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Um ruído seco foi ouvido pela casa.

- Kankurou, o que foi isso? – perguntou uma garota loira assustada.

- Não sei Temari! – exclamou um castanho, parando ao lado da outra em frente a porta principal da mansão.

- Vamos lá ver! – disse já correndo para dentro da casa, sendo acompanhada de perto pelo irmão.

A cena que viram os paralisou por completo.

Gaara, o caçula da família, estava parado em um dos jardins, coberto de sangue e observava com os olhos vazios um vulto particularmente grande ser consumido lentamente por chamas.

- Ga-gaara...? – gaguejou Temari, ganhando a atenção do menor – O que é isso...?

- Cadê o pai? – indagou Kankurou.

O ruivo os analisou por alguns instantes, e depois se voltou para as chamas que crepitavam vagarosamente.

O cheiro era horrível, assemelhava-se a carne queimada... E foi ai que os irmãos se deram conta... Aquele vulto era o que restava do pai deles.

- Pa-pai...? – a loira levou uma mão à boca, tentando segurar a ânsia de vômito.

- O que você fez com ele...? – Kankurou foi ao auxilio da garota, mas não desistiria de saber o que havia realmente acontecido.

-...Se vocês contarem pra alguém... – murmurou o ruivo – Podem se considerar mortos... – completou indo para dentro de casa. Precisava limpar quaisquer rastros daquele sangue asqueroso.

A dupla soube naquele instante que o menor falava sério, e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas contemplaram os restos mortais do homem serem queimados.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Um mês já havia se passado desde o "desaparecimento" do chefe da família Sabaku. As autoridades continuavam com suas buscas, atentas a qualquer pista que ajudasse a encontrá-lo...

Um ruivo assistia tranqüilamente a TV, e apenas um pensamento rondava sua cabeça.

"Imbecis".

A mansão continuava silenciosa, embora agora tivesse todas as tardes uma doce melodia de piano tocada pelo mais novo "membro" da família.

Sabaku no Yashamaru, o adulto que havia ficado responsável pela tutela dele e de seus irmãos. Era uma boa pessoa, mas tentava de todos os modos unir a família, e isso o incomodava.

Gaara gostava de ficar sozinho pelos cantos da casa, desfrutando de sua própria solidão que era interrompida por aquele estranho, convidando-o a escutar uma música brega. E como não tinha escolha o acompanhava.

Essa era a única hora do dia, além da escola, que o ruivo convivia com pessoas, as outras eram passadas silenciosamente, e esse silêncio estava começando a matá-lo... Porque sentia falta... Porque queria sentir novamente o poder de decidir o futuro de uma vida.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

A chuva caia rapidamente do acinzentado céu, fazendo com que duas pessoas corressem com os livros sobre as cabeças e o casaco fechado.

- Chegamos! – exclamou Temari entrando na sala e limpando os sapatos.

- Sejam bem-vindos! – disse um homem de aparência bondosa, caminhando até os dois e dando-lhes um pequeno abraço – Onde está Gaara-kun? – indagou depois de ver que o mesmo não estava entre eles.

- Ele ainda não chegou? – Kankurou tirava o casaco molhado e o jogava de qualquer forma no chão.

- Estou aqui há mais ou menos uma hora, e não o vi entrando... – explicou Yashamaru.

- Ah... Daqui a pouco ele chega! - falou Temari, puxando os dois para a cozinha – Vamos! Eu to morrendo de fome!

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Sentia-se no céu... Ver aquela garota sufocando lentamente era como estar no paraíso.

Dessa vez não havia sangue, não havia gritos e nem suplicas, apenas uma agonizante menina que teve o azar de desafiar a ele, desafiar a Sabaku no Gaara.

Apertou com mais força o frágil pescoço da moça que tentava socá-lo, e isso o irritou demais. Aplicou toda a força que tinha no momento, vendo a garota parar de se mover lentamente e adquirir um tom arroxeado... Estava fria, assim como a morte.

Sorriu sadicamente, olhando ao redor para achar um lugar a altura de um lixo como aquele corpo, e o achou.

Perto de sua escola existia um profundo lago, e como estava há alguns metros de distância dele, só precisaria arrastar a escória até lá.

No caminho foi recolhendo várias pedras, uma mais pesada que a outra, e quando estava preste a jogar o corpo nas profundas águas que se agitavam com a chuva, amarrou todas as pedras nele, certificando-se que aquele lixo não voltaria a ver a luz do dia nunca mais.

Empurrou-a com o pé, vendo a escuridão tragar outra alma... Era tão maravilhoso.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Yashamaru era realmente uma pessoa ingênua, quando soube que Gaara era acusado de ter matado alunos da própria escola foi em sua defesa e lutou com unhas e dentes para livrá-lo dessas queixas sem fundamento. Mal sabendo que alimentava mais ainda o desejo por sangue do garoto, que via seu caminho livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Já convivia com o ruivo há dois anos, havia se acostumado a sua silenciosa presença, ao seu desprezo por músicas clássicas e ao seu estranho atraso da escola.

Mas aquele dia era especial... Pois Gaara estava completando 14 anos.

- Gaara-kun...? – perguntou suavemente, chamando a atenção do menor que observava atentamente a janela – Você não vai querer comer bolo?

O menor o encarou, fazendo com que um calafrio percorresse a espinha de Yashamaru.

- Hoje é seu aniversário... – continuou – Não vai comemorar...?

O ruivo andou lentamente até o outro, parando há alguns metros de distância.

- Eu estive pensando muito sobre um assunte durante esses dias...

- É-é...? – o homem começava a se sentir tentado a retroceder.

- E resolvi que vou te contar...

- Sé-sério...? – deu alguns passos para trás – O que é?

- Eu matei meu pai – disse simplesmente... Assim sem tato, assim sem emoções, assim sem nada.

Yashamaru parou estático...

Então o outro estava realmente morto...? E o culpado a sua frente, convivendo diariamente consigo...?

Engoliu em seco e saiu correndo para onde suas pernas o levassem. Sentia vontade de vomitar.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Uma folha boiava lentamente sobre as águas de um chafariz.

O vento batia e a folha mexia, sendo levada para onde a mandassem ir. Engraçado isso...

Afundou a pálida mão na água, levando a folha junto e tocando bruscamente as pedras no fundo da fonte. Fechou-a rapidamente.

Trouxe a mão para a superfície, observando indiferente as gotas de sangue que caiam na água, fruto da força que usou contra as pedras que se enterraram em sua palma... Incrivelmente a folha continuava intacta, um pouco amassada, mas inteira.

Refez o movimento, desta vez pegando uma pedra maior e mais afiada, estendeu o braço e a contemplou, foi quando sentiu um empurrão na nuca que fez sua cabeça mergulhar na fria água.

Tentou se livrar, mas não conseguiu. O ar começava a faltar e a agonia tomava conta de sua mente, e em uma última tentativa, deu um forte chute para trás, conseguindo acertar seu atacante que se afastou.

Retirou a cabeça da água e sugou com força o ar, não importava se quase havia morrido, só queria eliminar o autor de sua agressão.

Com os olhos marejados e entrecerrados dirigiu-se a passos vacilantes até um borrão no chão, o que devia ser o inútil que tentou matá-lo. E sem dó, cravou com força a pedra que ainda segurava, arrancando um grito desesperado do outro... Mas isso não era o suficiente, precisava de mais.

Só parou os movimentos quando nenhum ruído era feito pelo agressor.

O ruivo soltou a pedra e tentou normalizar a respiração, e depois de alguns minutos resolveu ver quem era o imbecil que ousava sequer aproximar-se de si.

Seu coração falhou uma batida, porque ali no chão, coberto por uma poça de sangue, estava a única pessoa em que ele havia confiado... Estava Sabaku no Yashamaru.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Um corpo no rio.

Um cadáver de um familiar achado nas águas de um rio... Era deprimente.

Toda aquela situação já estava fora de controle. O monstro precisava ser detido, senão acabaria envolvendo mais inocentes naquela história...

As palavras eram muitas, todas lutavam para sair, e no meio de toda aquela briga todas morriam... Sendo sepultadas pelo olhar malévolo do ruivo.

Já não agüentava mais! Precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava ajudar a todos, e principalmente a seu irmão.

- Gaara... Eu e o Kankurou vamos sair... – disse Temari a porta do quarto do menor. Silêncio foi sua resposta.

Desceu tristemente as escadas, parando ao lado de Kankurou que a esperava no centro da sala.

- Você vai mesmo...? – perguntou o castanho.

- Sim... Mesmo que doa no Gaara... Eu preciso falar... – murmurou andando até o carro com passos decididos, mas por dentro sentia-se desmoronar... No final das contas era seu irmão.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

O terminal de ônibus estava lotado aquela manhã. Gente para todos os lados, pareciam brotar do chão. E aquilo o ajudava muito.

Cutucou levemente uma mulher idosa que se virou para encará-lo. Colocou a melhor expressão que sabia.

- Sim meu jovem? – disse a mulher sorrindo amavelmente.

- A senhora poderia comprar minha passagem...? – indagou Gaara forçando um sorriso – É que meus documentos foram roubados e eu preciso sair da cidade...

- Nossa! Mas essa sociedade de hoje em dia... Roubando até pobres garotinhos! – exclamou a idosa – É claro que compro meu jovem! É só me falar pra onde quer ir!

- Obrigada... – uma grande gargalhada ecoava pela mente do Sabaku.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

- Senhorita Temari! Isso é verdade!?

Uma tempestade de perguntas. Todas se confundiam no ar e a faziam derrubar mais lágrimas... Porque apesar de não prestar muita atenção, sabia perfeitamente do que se tratavam.

- Como eu já disse, o meu irmão que matou meu pai! – exclamou com a voz embargada, fechando os olhos para não ver todos os rostos atônitos.

Aquela era pra ser uma simples coletânea, apresentando a mais nova tutora da família Sabaku, mas acabou servindo de palco para revelar um dos assassinos mais procurados na época... E parecia ter dado certo.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

- VAI! – berrou um homem vestido de negro, apontando com a arma o corredor que levava para o quarto do ruivo.

A frágil porta foi derrubada em um chute, ao som dos gritos abafados das empregadas e o olhar incrédulo de Kankurou.

- Senhor, o quarto está vazio! – informou o mesmo homem ao castanho que arregalou mais os olhos – Vamos informar aos outros policiais!

Gaara havia fugido... Mas como? E pra onde?

Correu para a sala e ligou uma das TV's, revendo o momento em que Temari disse a notícia.

"Gaara...".

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Um fim de mundo. Era onde o ruivo estava.

Andou lentamente pelas calçadas, parando de vez em quando para ver o nome das lojas e as notícias que estavam passando.

"Sabaku no Gaara foi revelado como sendo o autor do assassinato do próprio pai, e se encontra foragido..." – dizia uma mulher indiferente pela televisão.

Era engraçado, na verdade dava vontade de gargalhar e chorar de tanto rir. Como pessoas que se diziam a melhor policia do mundo não conseguiam pegar ele, um simples garoto de quinze anos? Realmente impressionante...

Caminhou até um bar, sentando-se afastado de todos os presentes, e olhou para o desgastado relógio do local. 19 horas.

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

"A policia fechou todos os meio de transporte possíveis de saída da cidade a pedido da família Sabaku, que continua em busca do irmão menor, Sabaku no Gaara, foragido a um dia..." – aquela brincadeira já estava ficando sem-graça...

O dono do bar observava atentamente o garoto sentado no fundo de seu estabelecimento. Vestia uma touca preta que não permitia muito a visão do rosto.

Ele já estava ali há horas. Não falava com ninguém e a única coisa que tinha pedido era um copo d'água.

Até que em movimentos lentos, o rapaz se levantou e foi em direção ao balcão.

Os olhos tapados pela franja vermelha.

- Posso usar seu telefone?

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

"Há dois dias atrás foi o julgamento de Sabaku no Gaara, o autor de mais de 100 assassinatos.

Ele foi preso na última segunda-feira após uma ligação anônima revelando sua localização: um vilarejo há 10 quilômetros da capital.

Sabaku no Gaara confessou todos os crimes e foi considerado insano, sendo levado para um dos melhores hospícios do país nesta manhã, tudo com a aprovação da família.

Autoridades dizem que as últimas palavras do Sabaku antes de ser levado foram que era seu desejo ser preso." – dizia o jornalista que era escutado atentamente pela recepcionista do manicômio "Konoha".

A mulher virou lentamente a cabeça para o lado, apurando os ouvidos na tentativa de saber do que se tratava todos os murmúrios que de repente encheram a sala.

Então seus olhos pousaram sobre uma pequena multidão formada no corredor.

O pânico a invadiu.

Porque ali, cercado por médicos e seguranças estava Sabaku no Gaara.

Usava uma camisa de força, mas nem por isso deixava de ser aterrorizante.

Os médicos começaram a empurrá-lo pelo corredor, deixando para trás uma loira e um castanho que choravam sem descanso, sussurrando palavras como "desculpe" e "me perdoe".

O ruivo estava com a cabeça baixa, escondendo assim o pequeno sorriso macabro e a palavra que brotou de seus lábios:

-...Imbecis...

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

Lee mantinha os olhos arregalados.

Muita informação de uma só vez. Não sabia o que dizer, e as íris esverdeadas não ajudavam em nada... Que parecem de observá-lo!

Engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

Gaara o fitava expectante. O que diria? Será que se afastaria na primeira oportunidade...?

- Eu... – começou o moreno depois de alguns minutos, atraindo ainda mais a atenção do Sabaku – Tenho que reconhecer... – suspirou – Fiquei com um pouco de medo... Mas... – sorriu de leve – Também tenho que reconhecer que você foi muito forte... Eu não teria agüentado nem metade! – um lindo sorriso adornava a face do médico.

Não concordava com o que seu paciente havia feito, mas entendia suas ações.

Uma criança não conseguiria agir de uma forma muito diferente... Muitas pressões e acusações injustas... Era uma grande vitória continuar com vida.

E também tinha o fato de que ele estava pagando pelos erros cometidos...

E não seria agora que havia conquistado a confiança do outro que viraria as costas e o chamaria de monstro.

Sentia-se mais disposto do que nunca a ajudar aquela alma perdida em meio a escuridão.

- Vamos embora Gaara-sama? – indagou o Rock olhando o relógio de pulso.

O ruivo concordou.

Mal conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido... Lee não o temia...?

Já não precisava pensar sobre o que sentia pelo médico, não mais... Porque sabia, queria a ele, e nada nem ninguém o impediria de alcançar seu objetivo...

- Melhor pedir a conta... – comentou o moreno procurando por um garçom.

O restaurante estava vazio, salvo algumas pessoas que bebiam discretamente ao lado da porta.

Seria indelicado de sua parte tentar comentar sobre o passado de seu paciente. Imaginava que já havia sido um sacrifício relembrá-lo e transformá-lo em palavras. Não queria que o ruivo sofresse mais.

- Neji-sama!? – as orbes negras recaíram sobre a figura do homem que entrava no estabelecimento acompanhado de várias pessoas – O que ele está fazendo aqui...?

Gaara sentiu vontade de responder a pergunta óbvia do outro, mas se conteve. Só conseguia encarar desafiadoramente o castanho que tentava chegar até o Rock. Apenas tentava, pois uma das pessoas que o acompanhava impediu tal ato.

- Quem são eles? – indagou o Sabaku, sentindo-se mais calmo.

-...A família do Neji-sama, os Hyuuga... – explicou em tom baixo – É uma das famílias mais tradicionais do país... E como o Neji-sama é um dos herdeiros dos patrimônios, eles o superprotegem...

O castanho observava discretamente Lee.

Na menor oportunidade se aproximaria do médico... E que fosse para o espaço a opinião de seus familiares!

- Por que ele não veio aqui? – Gaara gostaria de saber os motivos que mantinham o outro afastado do moreno, para assim se certificar que eles sempre existissem.

- É que a família do Neji-sama não gosta de mim... – chamou um garçom que passava há alguns metros da mesa – Ele não precisa mais das consultas, mas continua indo... Então a família pegou raiva de mim... – terminou com um triste sorriso – A conta, por favor... – disse ao rapaz que esperava ao lado da mesa.

-...Vamos embora... – falou o Sabaku observando o jovem se afastar.

- Sim... – murmurou levantando-se – Mas antes eu quero saudar o Neji-sama – "Vai ser pior se eu o ignorar...".

Antes que o psiquiatra pudesse sequer dar um passo, seu braço foi puxado fortemente em direção à rua, e quando se deu conta, estava no meio da típica multidão dos sábados.

- Gaara-sama! Por que fez isso? – indagou levemente irritado.

O ruivo procurava por algo que justificasse sua ação, afinal, não poderia dizer que arrastara o moreno apenas para evitar o contato entre ele e o Hyuuga... Até que achou a desculpa perfeita.

Apontou para o outro lado da rua.

- Ãhn? Purikuras...? – o rosto do Rock se iluminou – Você vai mesmo tirar um comigo?

O Sabaku concordou com a cabeça, começando a acompanhar um alegre Lee pela rua, sabendo perfeitamente que era observado pelo raivoso Neji.

"... Maldito demônio... Você me paga Sabaku no Gaara!".

**Ø--­xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx--­Ø**

**Nem acredito que acabei!! –comemora- Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora! Mas espero que esse cap. tenha ficado pelo menos aceitável n.n' Qualquer duvida me perguntem! E onegai, não fiquem com medo do Gaara-sama!! -nem sei pq to pedindo isso, mas...-**

**Pra quem leu desde já um obrigado!**

**Tchau no jutsu!!**


	7. O Herdeiro

**~Movimento: Não deixe o GaaLee morrer! Escreva uma fic deles você também! =D**

**

* * *

****Meol Dels! –leva tomatadas masters- desculpem!! TOT Eu sei que sumi por muito tempo, me desculpem T-T Mas aqui está o capitulo - já não era sem tempo... –**

**Gostaria de agradecer muito muito muito mesmo a todos que não desistiram de mim nem desta fic louca: ****XxXxOtome-ChanXxXx; loveDeidara; Kuchiki Rin; Ann-sama; Youko Estressada; Aurora Lynne; Camis; Pop-chi; Watermellon Lala-Sama; -chan; Rock's Leely; mfm2885; KaoriH; Layla-angel; ****.x****; Sohee-chan; Kimiko T.; Venus Noir.**

**Desculpem pelos erros...**

**Explicações básicas:**

"**..." – pensamento.**

"_**..." – lembrança**_**.**

**Ler no jutsu!**

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

**O Herdeiro**

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Hyuuga, uma das famílias mais tradicionais do Japão. Contando com mais de 100 membros, divididos entre clã principal, secundário e terciário. Como em um sistema de castas, onde os dois últimos deveriam obedecer proteger e dar suporte ao primeiro, até o fim dos tempos. Um pacto, em que muitos pereciam e poucos usufruíam da felicidade. Essa era a sina que os subordinados ao clã principal deveriam carregar em seu sangue.

E repetindo o ciclo, era dada a luz ao futuro patriarca dos Hyuuga, o ser encarregado de mostrar o caminho correto para que todos da família o seguissem, e suas ordens nunca seriam contestadas, pois um deus não erra, jamais. O poder máximo dentro daquele mundo fechado, onde o tempo havia parado, e a neve parecia não derreter.

No instante do nascimento duas criaturas emergiram para a vida. Maravilhados com o novo ambiente, suas pequenas almas não se deram conta de que o destino agia mais uma vez. E seguindo as regras da família, ao mais velho seria dado todos os benefícios, enquanto ao outro restava apenas juntar-se à escória.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Nas cinzas do tempo o destino escreveu, e suas palavras se tornavam realidade, guiando os irmãos, Hiashi e Hizashi, ao longo da vida.

Hiashi, o novo patriarca, mostrou-se adepto as artes do oficio, conquistando logo a simpatia de todos, e mesmo ocupando o maior posto não faltava com respeito a nenhum dos membros do segundo e terceiro clã, ou como costumava chamá-los quando se encontrava seguro em seus aposentos, as escórias.

Sendo o responsável por manter a família viva e em tempos de prosperidade, realizou um feito aguardado há tempos pelos Hyuuga: a criação de uma empresa que levava este nome. Apesar de não parecer grande coisa no inicio, o tempo foi provando que esta havia sido a melhor decisão tomada pelo patriarca, pois além de sustentar todos os membros, trouxe muito prestigio ao nome da família, transformando-a em um símbolo de honestidade, dignidade e até bem-estar, levando em conta o fato de que os produtos oferecidos eram remédios, tanto naturais quanto sintéticos.

Com a boa reputação e o grande crescimento do comércio, Hiashi sentiu-se livre para expandir seu negócio, e calando as más bocas que cochichavam a respeito da má relação que levava com o irmão, deu a ele como presente uma das filiais.

Grande foi seu espanto quando, em uma das reuniões, viu que Hizashi estava se saindo muito bem no trabalho, e grande foi sua vontade de ultrapassá-lo, afinal, ele era o patriarca, e nada nem ninguém poderia ser melhor do que sua pessoa, muito menos seu gêmeo.

Igual a um conto de fadas, a oportunidade perfeita apareceu: a esposa de Hizashi havia morrido durante o parto. O primeiro filho do casal, um garotinho de pele pálida e olhos claros, assim como todo o resto do clã. Neji era seu nome.

Um bebê precisava de muitos cuidados, era natural que seu irmão largasse o trabalho por uns tempos, dando a chance de finalmente superá-lo nos negócios.

No entanto, aquela filial era agora a única coisa que mantinha Hizashi afastado das sombras de seu coração, e Neji lembrava muito a mãe, trazendo inconscientemente mais angústia ao pai. Sendo apenas um recém-nascido, não fazia idéia dos pensamentos perversos formados nos confins da mente do homem por causa de um simples olhar. A vontade que ele tinha era a de matar o garoto e recomeçar a vida do zero, fugindo de todos os fantasmas... E a única hora do dia destinada á árdua tarefa de esquecer-se da cruel realidade era a do trabalho. Impossível no momento.

No mesmo ano Hiashi recebeu a noticia da gravidez de sua mulher, a única pessoa em quem confiava. A primeira reação foi orar a Deus para que não tivesse o mesmo azar de seu irmão, mas o futuro já estava traçado, e quando sua filha, Hinata, completou 3 anos, a morte fez-se presente, encobrindo com seus negros braços a mãe da garota, e apagando de vez a pouca luz que chegava até o patriarca.

A neve que caia sobre a alma de Hiashi ganhou intensidade, soterrando seu coração com a frieza de um rigoroso inverno e machucando-o como uma nevasca. Já não existia saída.

O grande deus dos Hyuuga agora estava no chão, deixando transparecer pela primeira vez o sofrimento... A máscara havia caído, revelando um velho decadente, sem condições de liderar a família, mas principalmente, sozinho. Engolindo um pouco do orgulho, uma de suas características mais marcantes, pediu ajuda ao gêmeo, que vendo a oportunidade de sair do abismo em que havia caído, aceitou sem pestanejar.

Era perfeito, finalmente, depois de longos 4 anos, Hizashi poderia afundar as mágoas nas tarefas, e esquecer a vida deprimente que levava: abandonado a própria sorte, pois não importava o que fizesse, ninguém reconhecia! Mas isso mudaria... Com o poder da empresa em mãos, a prova de que ele merecia ser a mais alta autoridade do clã seria dada... Mostrando assim a grande besteira dita pelas regras da família.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Preso em um esquife de gelo, era assim que se sentia dentro daquela casa. Uma realidade a parte, onde o amor não estava incluído, assim como o carinho, afeto e atenção... Bem, talvez atenção existisse, mas apenas relacionada às regras da família, para que ninguém as quebrasse.

Este dia tinha algo de diferente, chegando a beirar o macabro... Porque pela primeira vez seu pai o chamou pelo nome.

_- "Neji, quero que compareça no salão principal hoje." _

Era tão emocionante! O salão principal... Não passava de um quarto com uma mesa e cadeiras, a única coisa realmente importante era que naquela habitação o líder dos Hyuuga falava, mas não era pra jogar conversa fora, e sim para tratar de assuntos importantes. Assim dizia seu pai.

Afundando os pés o máximo possível na neve, o castanho se dirigia até o tal salão. Incrível que sempre nevava naquele lugar... Parecia com o monstro que cuspia sorvete, seu personagem favorito de um livrinho que tinha em casa, a diferença: sorvete é gostoso, e esse negócio branco tinha um gosto horrível...

Parando em frente à porta onde Hiashi-sama estava, bateu de leve, pedindo permissão para entrar, a qual foi dada.

Já dentro da habitação, o garoto sentiu-se encolher diante do olhar severo do pai... Ajoelhou-se para fazer reverencia ao patriarca, e teria ficado assim o dia todo, só para não ter que encarar Hizashi novamente, no entanto a sorte não estava ao seu lado, e após uma ordem, que não soube dizer de quem, levantou-se.

Algumas palavras foram trocadas entre os gêmeos, mas Neji não escutou nenhuma, estava muito ocupado tentando ver o que era aquilo atrás do patriarca.

- Esta é Hinata – pronunciou Hiashi – A partir de hoje vocês estudaram juntos – deu um passo para o lado, revelando uma garotinha de curtos cabelos azulados, que numa inútil tentativa tentou esconder-se mais uma vez atrás do pai.

Aos olhos de Neji essa cena era no mínimo engraçada, mas sabia que se risse naquele momento provavelmente não teria um dente no outro dia, assim que preferiu guardar silêncio.

- Espero que seu filho esteja apto a realizar os afazeres de um membro do segundo clã... Caso contrário mandarei que outro tenha a tão sublime tarefa de proteger a única herdeira da família – espetou o mais velho.

- Não se preocupe... Apesar da pouca idade ele possui todas as qualidades necessárias...

- Assim espero... – e dando as costas saiu do local, deixando para trás um rastro de confiança e orgulho, afogando o ambiente em um clima pesado. Minutos depois, o suposto professor das crianças apresentou-se, cumprindo seu papel de educador particular dos Hyuuga a tarde inteira.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Rotina... Fazendo sempre a mesma coisa: acordar, receber o tratamento gélido do pai, ajudá-lo com o que fosse necessário na empresa, estudar, ajudar de novo e ir dormir... Tudo igual... Até mesmo as conversas que tinha com Hinata, a filha de Hiashi, e como tinha descoberto a pouco, sua prima.

Muito chato! A única coisa que amenizava era a hora livre, a primeira após o almoço, onde todos faziam o que queriam, livres das obrigações. Mas também não havia muita diferença... Dedicava esse tempo tão precioso para explorar os arredores, e em uma dessas expedições deparou-se com algo surpreendente: o mundo do lado de fora. Parecia magnífico com todas as cores, brilhos, barulhos... Tinha até gente sorrindo! Felizes. Feliz. Felicidade... O que era isso afinal?

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Um milagre, só podia ser isso... Estavam levando ele e Hinata para fora daquela casa! E o melhor de tudo, a passeio.

Ruas, carros, luzes, pessoas, animais, casas, prédios, lojas e mais lojas... Incrível, simplesmente inesquecível!

E seu coração de garoto apertou quando entraram em uma loja de brinquedos. Estantes repletas de jogos, tocando o teto do estabelecimento... Era como se seu corpo estivesse grudado no chão, não conseguia se mexer, os olhos, abertos até o limite, não decidiam onde focar, pois em cada canto havia algo que chamava atenção, e de repente viu-se repleto de um sentimento pouco conhecido... Talvez fosse a... Felicidade?

- Neji-kun! Olha esse boneco! – exclamou Hinata colocando o brinquedo a menos de 5 centímetros do outro.

- Ah! – assustou-se – S-sim... É legal... – engoliu em seco preparando-se para explorar a loja. Primeira vez que podia ser o que era: uma criança.

- Parece ser muito legal não acha? – indagou a garota apontando uma caixa repleta de miniaturas.

- Sim, parece mesmo – os olhos do castanho brilhavam. Queria aquele brinquedo, precisava daqueles soldadinhos. O sorriso desenhado em seus rostos emanava uma paz que a alma do garoto desejava, mas acima de tudo, queria a companhia deles. Quando pediu a Hiashi levou como resposta um redundante não... "Você precisa se focar nas atividades que realmente valem à pena" – disse o homem, mas então por que quando Hinata pediu os mesmos bonecos ganhou? Ela também tinha obrigações, e como seu pai sempre dizia, ela era a herdeira da família...

E Neji começou a suspeitar que o mundo da garota era muito diferente do seu.

"Diário,

Hoje fui passear e pedi um brinquedo, mas não ganhei... A Hinata-san ganhou, mas ela também tem tarefas pra fazer... Eu queria estar no lugar dela." – era o que dizia no surrado caderno onde o castanho resolvera escrever sobre o que sentia, ou seja, o seu diário. Não podia falar para mais ninguém, não podia confiar em mais ninguém, então a única saída era transformar toda a tristeza e solidão em palavras, confiando-as a um velho caderno e torcer para que este guardasse segredo de seus pensamentos.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Ao longo de 15 invernos a empresa Hyuuga cresceu e conquistou espaço mundo afora, sendo reconhecida pelas maiores potências internacionais, e atribuiu ao mesmo tempo uma ótima reputação á família.

Um marco de honestidade.

Mas ninguém imaginava as técnicas ilícitas utilizadas pelos farmacêuticos do lugar, que acomodados em seus laboratórios e longe de olhares curiosos, modificavam a fórmula de quase todos os remédios, diminuindo o poder de cura e aumentando o lucro. Tudo feito no abrigo do gélido clã Hyuuga. Uma verdadeira crosta de gelo, e por trás desta barreira descansava o poder supremo da família, Hiashi, um velho doente e que a cada dia sentia a vida escorrer por entre os dedos: estava morrendo.

Em breve a morte faria outra visita, roubando a alma apodrecida do homem, afastando-o do trabalho e do dinheiro, mas quando pensava neste assunto, a única coisa que aparecia em sua mente era o que fazer com a empresa. Não podia deixar seu irmão no poder, se o fizesse estaria gritando que a importância da família secundária era maior que a da principal, e isso ele não faria jamais, pois estaria atirando no próprio pé. A única solução seria passar o legado para Hinata, sua filha, uma garota irresponsável, tímida e de pouca personalidade, a pedra no sapato, como costumava chamá-la. No entanto ela era a primeira na linha de sucessão, seria ela ou Neji, o segundo na linhagem... Desta vez não existia escapatória.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

_- "Neji-kun, vamos passear pelo jardim hoje depois do almoço?"_

_- "Claro Hinata-san, estarei te esperando perto daquela árvore – disse apontando para um pedaço de madeira que mais parecia uma assombração."_

"O almoço já foi faz tempo... Cadê ela?" – pensava o castanho enquanto olhava para todos os lados, encontrando apenas uma paisagem branca com algumas marcas negras onde deveria estar o chão. Este inverno estava sendo terrível.

Olhou para cima encarando um cenário acinzentado – "Vai nevar..." – o melhor seria ir procurar Hinata antes que o céu desabasse.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

- É do seu conhecimento que a família Hyuuga possui bens de incomparável importância – a voz grave ecoava pelo corredor, tingindo-o de negro, e Neji sentiu-se inundar pela curiosidade e pelo medo. Aproximou-se da porta entreaberta – E também sabe que administrar os negócios é uma jornada longa e árdua – fez uma pausa – Não sabe Hinata?

- S-sim papai... – murmurou a garota.

O castanho escutando aquelas palavras arriscou-se a espiar um pouco mais na pequena fenda, mas o quarto estava escuro, só conseguia distinguir um Hiashi altivo e uma Hinata encolhida no canto. A neve tinha começado a cair.

- Daqui alguns anos já não estarei mais aqui... – suspirou – Portanto você cuidará de todos os afazeres do clã.

- M-mas eu... – não pôde terminar a frase.

- Não quero interrupções! – aumentou o tom de voz fazendo a menina estremecer.

- D-desculpe...

- Desculpas? Uma futura líder como você não deve pedir desculpas... – cuspiu o homem – Deve saber agir bem e honrar a todos!

Só havia uma cor naquele instante: negro. Negras eram as palavras do patriarca, negras eram as reações da garota, negras eram as gotas de suor que desciam pela testa de Neji e negra era a mente do mesmo.

- Escute – sibilou Hiashi – Sua postura tem que mudar... Precisa ter coragem para enfrentar os problemas, cautela com as adversidades, e principalmente – estreitou os olhos – rigidez com os empregados... Inclusive com aquele seu amiguinho – frisou bem a última palavra, deixando escorrer um pouco de veneno em cada sílaba.

- O Neji-kun...? Mas ele não é meu empregado... É meu... Amigo.

- Amigo? – murmurou – Aquela escória é seu amigo? Hah! Não me faça rir! – tomou uma bocada de ar – Ele é apenas um criado, nasceu para nos servir! O lugar dele é aos seus pés, obedecendo cada ordem dada!

A neve caia pesadamente naquele momento, cobrindo cada centímetro do lugar sem piedade, congelando quem estivesse desprotegido e marcando com estacas a pele dos inocentes.

- Hinata... – tentou acalmar-se um pouco – Você é a esperança dessa família... Se fizer um pouco de esforço o mundo estará em suas mãos... – falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Em minhas mãos... – sussurrou Neji o mais baixo possível – Em minhas mãos... - focou a palma estendida, mas por mais que se esforçasse a única coisa que realmente enxergava era a cor negra.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Branco. Neve. Nada.

Neji apurou a vista, tentando divisar algo além de gelo naquele local. Esfregou os olhos algumas vezes, arrumou o cabelo que insistia em cair no rosto, virou-se em todas as direções possíveis, mas só via o nada.

Subiu em uma das árvores do jardim, tentando assim ampliar o campo de visão. Já no alto, a paisagem havia se tornado ainda mais desoladora... Apenas neve. Parecia até que o inverno nunca acabava! Instalando para sempre um clima pesado e gélido no casa... A casa governada pelo clã principal, a casa de Hinata.

"Então esse é o mundo dela..." - olhou para uma das mãos - "É tão... Triste" – mas mesmo assim, mesmo com toda dor, aflição e infelicidade... Queria aquele mundo, queria todos os benefícios que um membro principal possuía... Mais do que isso, queria estar no lugar de Hinata.

- Neji-kun, o que está fazendo ai em cima? – o som chegou baixo aos ouvidos do garoto, assustando-o de leve.

-... Estava observando Hinata-san... – desceu lentamente da árvore, limpando os poucos gravetos da roupa.

A garota sorriu gentilmente, estendendo a mão no processo – Quer passear pelo jardim comigo?

O castanho encarou o gesto por um curto espaço de tempo.

"_Se você fizer um pouco de esforço o mundo estará em suas mãos"._

Talvez... Talvez se tocasse a palma da outra poderia finalmente ter o que queria... O mundo em mãos. Será que conseguiria...? Será que era tão fácil assim...?

Levantou o braço lentamente, não acreditando na sorte que estava tendo. E quase tremendo, segurou com toda força a mão da pessoa a sua frente.

No ambiente antes puro e branco uma figura sombria apresentou-se, e em questão de segundos espalhou um pouco do veneno que carregava usando apenas palavras - Hinata venha até aqui imediatamente... – sibilou Hiashi, parado há alguns metros de distância dos dois.

-... M-me desculpe Neji-kun... – murmurou se afastando o mais rápido possível, deixando o outro estático no mesmo lugar – S-sim papai...?

- Precisamos conversar... – disse indo em direção ao salão principal.

- S-sim senhor... – antes de acompanhar o homem virou-se para encontrar um garoto com o punho fechado, olhos vidrados e arregalados, encarando a mão como se fosse um presente divino, e nos lábios frisados a iminência de um sorriso.

Naquele instante o castanho pôde sentir. Cerrou o punho com mais força, saboreando a sensação de vitória, pois não restavam dúvidas: tinha conseguido!

O mundo agora estava em suas mãos.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Hora do almoço. Todos os empregados reunidos, formando um ambiente melancólico.

No centro do local uma mesa portava as comidas do dia e os restos dos dias anteriores.

Uma a uma, com o prato em mãos, as pessoas se aproximavam para servirem o que as sustentariam durante a tarde toda. O cheiro de comida estragada reinava no recinto, causando repugnância em alguns, mas quase não sendo notado. Muitos já haviam se acostumado, chegando a agradecer por terem algo que enchesse a barriga.

Em uma das mesas um garoto de cabelos castanhos apenas encarava o que chamava de gororoba – "Aposto que a Hinata não tem que passar por isso..." – afastou o prato, levantando-se lentamente e indo em direção ao jardim.

O manto de neve continuava espesso, marcando as pegadas do rapaz onde quer que ele fosse.

Os pés iam sem direção, batendo de vez em quando nas pedras escondidas do terreno, afundando em pequenos buracos e até escorregando de leve.

Quando deu por si estava no lugar onde esperava Hinata para iniciar os costumeiros passeios pelo jardim. No trajeto falavam de tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, pura conversa jogada fora.

- Hinata-san – chamou o garoto vendo a prima se aproximar – Quer andar por ai?

-... – a Hyuuga não disse nada, cerrou os punhos e suspirou – Neji-san... – começou, encarando o outro com olhos lacrimosos – E-eu não... – parou, não conseguia falar, não podia! Aquelas palavras emperradas na garganta eram muito cruéis, e ferir seu único amigo era uma tortura... Mas tinha que ir adiante, se não o fizesse seu pai a mataria, começando com o olhar assassino em seu rosto camuflado por uma das janelas, observando atentamente cada gesto dos sucessores. Tomou coragem – Eu não quero mais passar tempo com você – recitou as palavras ensinadas por Hiashi – Eu sou a esperança dessa família... – engoliu em seco, reprimindo as lágrimas que insistiam em sair – O mundo está em minhas mãos – dizendo isso se afastou o máximo possível, deixando para trás um Neji estático, assustado e rancoroso – "Me desculpe...".

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Correu para o quarto, empurrando todos no caminho, não se importaria de derrubar alguém, na verdade seria até engraçado, afinal, naquela família só havia almas podres.

Chutou a porta, causando um barulho que ecoou ao longo do corredor. Agarrou todos os livros que pôde, jogando e pisando em cada um. Estava cansado de ser manipulado por aqueles hipócritas.

Preso por 16 anos naquela gaiola de gelo, ignorado, encostado em um canto qualquer, tratado como lixo. Mas essa situação estava pra mudar! A única barreira que retinha seu ódio pelo clã principal era a garota de cabelos azulados.

"_Eu sou a esperança dessa família..."._

- Hahaha... Não, você não é – murmurou Neji pegando um velho caderno, foliando as páginas e parando em uma folha limpa – Faca, preciso de uma faca... – procurou pelos cantos um objeto afiado, encontrando um caco de vidro -... Isso é uma promessa, não vou cair enquanto não a realizar... – espetou o dedo, observando o sangue aparecer, e usando desse liquido escreveu uma frase no surrado diário:

"O futuro sou eu."

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

A empresa Hyuuga, conhecida por sua honestidade e serviços de ótima qualidade, isso aos olhos de quem estava fora, pois dentro, nas entranhas daquele negócio as falcatruas corriam livremente. Remédios alterados, pesquisas ilegais, pactos entre gente da pior qualidade... Um verdadeiro show de horrores. Tudo feito sob a guarda sigilosa do clã principal. Mas sendo apenas humanos, e Hizashi ainda dividindo a presidência da corporação, era óbvio que o segredo vazaria, parando nas mãos do jovem rancoroso e sedento por vingança: Neji.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

- Senhor Yakushi preciso que me ajude – disse com toda confiança.

- Por favor, me chame de Kabuto... – o homem de cabelos esbranquiçados ajeitou os óculos e encarou o jovem a sua frente – Muita coragem sua vir me procurar... Hyuuga Neji... – sorriu fracamente – Sabe que meus serviços não são de graça, e se bem me lembro sua família tem o velho costume de educar em casa...

- Realmente não tenho dinheiro, mas... – foi interrompido.

- Como soube de mim? Já faz tempo que trabalhei pra sua família...

- Como deve saber, sou filho de Hizashi, portanto... – não conseguiu novamente terminar a frase, já estava ficando irritado com isso.

- Ah... – exclamou, arrumando os óculos mais uma vez – Fico lisonjeado que esteja perdendo seu precioso tempo vindo até este escritório... Mas o que um jovem tão importante como você quer de um advogado tão ignóbil como eu?

- Simples... – estreitou os olhos – Quero que me ajude a mover um processo contra a empresa Hyuuga.

-... Você é ambicioso garoto... – levantou-se, andando até uma janela para observar os flocos de neve.

- Vai me ajudar?

-...

- Não tenho como pagar por enquanto, mas...

- Não se preocupe com isso... Minha recompensa será bem maior que algumas notas verdes... Vou te ajudar garoto – mexeu em uma das gavetas da única cômoda do local pegando de lá uma máquina fotográfica – Aqui, registre tudo o que achar suspeito e traga para mim...

- Vai mesmo me ajudar...? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Ande logo, seu tempo livre está acabando não?

-... – pegou o objeto escondendo-o dentro do casaco -... Obrigado Kabuto-sama...

- Eu que agradeço... E lembre-se: quanto mais provas juntar, mais fácil será ganhar a causa...

- Sim, boa tarde – retirou-se, escondendo o sorriso macabro desenhado nos lábios.

-... Finalmente um pouco de diversão... - o homem continuou encarando a porta do escritório, ladeando a cabeça e escondendo os olhos com o reflexo dos óculos.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

O plano? Derrubar os Hyuuga, clã por clã, tirando o que tinham de mais precioso... Na verdade seu interesse estava voltado apenas para a linhagem principal, ambicionando vê-los caídos, aos seus pés, clamando por misericórdia... Coisa que não existia em sua alma.

A vingança perfeita: desmascarar o patriarca, o deus calunioso, vil e podre... E junto a ele os outros membros. Puxar o tapete vermelho, afundá-los na lama, jogar na cara os erros cometidos durante tantos anos... E acima de tudo, ter o destino de todos em mãos.

Mas isso não bastava... Precisava reafirmar sua presença e demonstrar de vez que o nome Neji merecia respeito, e nada melhor do que administrar os negócios da família mesmo não sendo o herdeiro... Mas isso não representava problema, afinal, Hyuuga Neji era o futuro.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Por 2 anos provas das ilegalidades cometidas no mundo fechado da família foram coletadas, sendo confirmadas por Kabuto, antigo advogado da empresa.

O castanho não deixava o mínimo detalhe escapar, registrando todos na câmera e incrementando-os com longas anotações. Ao fim de cada mês juntava os papéis e levava para Yakushi, verificando o andamento do processo quando tinha oportunidade, e de acordo com o advogado existiam cláusulas de sobra para derrubar a corporação, mas os planos do castanho excediam isso... Estava tudo planejado, cada passo, cada reação... Havia imaginado quaisquer atos que pai e tio poderiam fazer... E para cada um tinha feito uma solução de igual tamanho. Nada poderia dar errado. Ou quase nada...

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

- Me dei o trabalho de enviar a papelada para uma juíza... – o homem suspirou pesadamente em sua cadeira.

- E ela já deu alguma resposta? – perguntou o jovem de olhos claros.

Kabuto mostrou um papel – Mandato de prisão até novo julgamento... – fechou os olhos – Sabe que isso vai dar um grande tumulto, não?

- É a intenção – sorriu – É pra quando essa intimação?

- Deve ser cumprida o mais breve possível... – respondeu relendo o documento.

- Ótimo, se os policiais estiverem dispostos, hoje seria um dia perfeito – aumentou a curvatura nos lábios; estava feliz.

-... Acredito que sim... Se me der licença preciso fazer algumas ligações... – retirou-se da sala, deixando Neji trancado em pensamentos.

Finalmente! O dia de glória havia chegado! A máscara cairia revelando todos os podres daquelas escórias... Apertou a mão, sentindo o mundo dos Hyuuga ser esmagado por seus dedos.

- Muito bem Hyuuga Neji... Os policiais estão vindo até aqui para nos acompanhar... – Kabuto entreabriu a porta, revelando a noticia mais esperada pelo outro.

- Obrigado Yakushi.

- Eu que agradeço...

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Na sala de reuniões se encontravam as pessoas mais importantes da empresa, e como penetra uma garota de cabelos azulados, sentada em um canto, ouvindo as discussões chatas que levavam como tema os negócios.

Palavras soltas que apenas passavam pela menina, fazendo sua cabeça tombar de leve para frente, tornando visível a vontade de dormir.

Já haviam passado 3 horas desde o início da reunião e nenhum dos presentes apresentava sinais de fadiga ou algo do tipo. Pareciam múmias falantes.

Hinata arrumava o cabelo de um modo que os olhos não pudessem ser vistos, soltou um suspiro. Estava cansada disso... Todo dia ouvir a mesma ladainha: como cuidar da corporação, como levar adiante os bens da família, como se portar e uma infinidade de coisas mais... Queria estar lá fora... Andando pelo jardim com Neji... Por mais que não o visse a tempos...

- O que é isso?! – a exclamação ecoou pelo local, acompanhada pelo barulho de portas sendo abertas e a entrada de várias pessoas – O que está acontecendo?!

- Somos policiais e temos dois mandatos de prisão preventiva – anunciou calmamente um dos homens, estendendo um envelope branco e encaixando-o no campo de visão de todos.

- Policia? – Hiashi levantou-se – Exijo explicações... AGORA! – elevando o tom de voz ao máximo calou os murmúrios da sala, inundando-a num mar de silêncio.

- Como o senhor pode ver, temos dois mandatos de pri... – foi interrompido.

- É claro que estou vendo, não sou cego! Pra quem são? – a calma do patriarca já havia morrido.

- Hiashi e Hizashi Hyuuga... – disse após um breve instante – Preciso que os dois nos acompanhem.

- Não... Deve estar acontecendo algum engano aqui... – o gêmeo mais novo pronunciou-se, e tremendo um pouco se aproximou dos policiais.

- Desculpe senhor, não há engano algum... Os dois devem vir conosco imediatamente.

- Este é meu estabelecimento! Ordeno uma explicação do por que dessa calunia! – gritou Hiashi, lutando contra a vontade de expulsar os homens a força da sala.

- Permita-me senhor... – uma nova figura apareceu. Fios brancos, roupas formais e um olhar indecifrável – Meu nome é Kabuto Yakushi...

- VOCÊ! – não se conteve, um lápis passou voando entre as várias cabeças, acertando em cheio a parede; tinha errado.

- Não se precipite Hiashi-sama... – arrumou os óculos – Já não trabalho mais aqui... Meus serviços agora são exclusivamente para o jovem Neji...

Na porta, parado, jazia um garoto de cabelos castanhos. No rosto uma expressão vazia e nos olhos um brilho doentio... As mãos apertadas, os lábios ressecados... Um verdadeiro fantasma.

- Antes que o senhor cause mais alvoroço... – virou na direção do Hyuuga mais velho – Vou explicar... – aproximando-se da mesa colocou em cima da mesma uma maleta. Retirou um maço de papéis enquanto encarava Neji, pedindo permissão, a qual foi dada – Muito bem... Aqui temos um processo de mais de 2 anos contra a sua empresa.

- C-como?!

- Ainda é cedo para gaguejar... – sorriu de leve – Observem... Todos os tópicos foram comprovados, e antes que alguém sugira que isso seja apenas um trote, este processo passou pela mão de muitas figuras importantes na área de julgamento penal... E nenhum... Absolutamente nenhum discordou com as palavras escritas ai... – finalizou folheando o arquivo, deixando todos boquiabertos.

- Impossível! Como puderam julgar sem a testemunha de alguém aqui de dentro?

- Mas nós tivemos... E uma muito ilustre... Hyuuga Neji, que além de suas palavras, entrevistou muitos outros empregados.

- Bastardo! – Hiashi avançou na direção do outro, sendo impedido pelos policiais – Você! Sua escória, o que quer fazer?

- Não é óbvio? Ele quer derrubar vocês – respondeu Kabuto calmamente – E sinto dizer, ele conseguiu.

- Mas... Não há como acabar com isso...? Sem a queda da empresa, claro... – falou Hizashi, esperançado, com o coração preste a sair pela garganta.

- Certamente. Basta o autor retirar a queixa para que o processo seja arquivado, já que por falta de provas isso não aconteceria nunca – soltou uma breve gargalhada.

- Desfaça essa loucura se ainda quiser permanecer com o sobrenome desta família! – o patriarca, já solto pelos policiais, andou vagarosamente pela sala, parando a centímetros de Hinata que tremia sem descanso.

-... – Neji observou o homem. Era apenas um velho patético, lutando para que a neve não congelasse o resto de sua pobre alma... Pena que o destino já estava selado – Nunca.

Um breve instante de silêncio seguido por um grito afogado e exclamações de assombro. Pois ali, em frente ao público, o maior espetáculo Hyuuga era apresentado: Hiashi, com uma arma de fogo em mãos, apontava diretamente para a cabeça de sua filha que relutava, tentando escapar de suas garras mortíferas. De repente o ambiente tornou-se gélido.

- Retire se não quiser vê-la morta! – ameaçou, apertando com mais força o objeto contra a garota.

As lágrimas escorriam e da garganta uma palavra escapou – N-neji... – Hinata sabia que sua única esperança era o primo, o fantasma parado em frente à porta.

Os policiais entraram em formação, esperando o pior. Enquanto tentavam convencer o outro a se entregar, Kabuto se afastava aos poucos, os olhos brilhantes, encarando o tumulto com certa devoção -... Precisamos sair... – sussurrou, empurrando o castanho para fora da sala.

- P-por favor Neji-kun...!

Parou, não podia deixar Hinata pagar por seus atos! Mas ela também tinha virado as costas... Ela também havia atirado uma pedra! Acertando em cheio o coração... Formando um grande buraco, esvaziando o garoto de qualquer sentimento bom... Algum castigo ela merecia, com certeza!

- Neji-kun!

"_Quer passear pelo jardim comigo?"_

- Contarei até 3! Se esse bastardo não responder vou atirar!

De repente a respiração tornou-se difícil, o ar parecia mais rarefeito... Lábios, mãos, o corpo todo tremia... Sentiu a neve desabar de uma só vez.

- 1!

O que fazer? O sonho de consumo e a pessoa que tornara seus dias infantis alegres... Uma balança desigual onde o ganhador era visível.

- 2!

No entanto... Ainda restava um pouco de bondade... Bem ínfima, mas inegavelmente presente.

Em uma mão o destino de Hinata, na outra o destino da família... Era tão...

- 3!

Triste.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

O sangue escorria pelo chão, tingindo a roupa do patriarca de vermelho.

A cena, grotesca até certo ponto, fez todos se calarem, não devido à morte da garota, mas sim pelo medo de serem a próxima presa.

Os policiais vendo uma oportunidade tentaram desarmá-lo, sendo rapidamente afastados pelo grande deus Hyuuga, ou o esquife de gelo encostado num canto da sala.

O trabalho de uma vida despedaçado por um moleque! Não podia ser verdade... Sabia que a corporação possuía muitos inimigos, alguns até com certo renome, e havia derrubado todos, um a um com suas próprias estratégias... E agora estava caindo justo nas garras de alguém que julgou nunca ser capaz de se rebelar...

Abaixou a cabeça encarando o fruto de seu ódio: o buraco na testa de Hinata.

Alçou novamente o revólver, sentindo a raiva viajar por cada célula de seu ser. Já não importava se a empresa caísse ou se fosse condenado a apodrecer numa prisão pela eternidade, levaria o sobrinho junto, mas se certificaria que este não tivesse tanta sorte assim... Queria justiça.

Toda esperança concentrada no objeto metálico e frio, uma bala... Sua única chance de lavar a honra estava de pé há alguns metros de distância. Só apertar o gatilho.

Fechou os olhos, perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço que foram preenchidas pela alta dose de adrenalina. Era como morrer e renascer em frações de segundos, acreditando que o futuro tornara-se de novo uma folha em branco... Mas estava redondamente enganado.

Escutou algo pesado tombar. Prendeu a respiração e mirou o local.

Agoniando no chão encontrava-se Hizashi, e o patriarca soube naquele instante que todos os sonhos morriam junto a ele.

Aproveitando os últimos minutos neste mundo o homem rastejou-se até Neji, segurando o tornozelo do mesmo.

Ao menos uma vez demonstraria que o amava, e dar a vida em troca da do filho não era nada em comparação aos maus-tratos que tinha submetido-o... O mínimo que podia fazer: morrer em nome do castanho.

-... F-filho... – tentou sorrir, mas já era tarde demais para isso; o tempo havia esgotado.

Atônito, Hiashi soltou a arma, e apertou Hinata contra si. Numa inútil tentativa de alcançar o irmão levantou-se, dando brecha para os policiais que aproveitaram e o prenderam.

O sonho de uma vida destruído e o de outra realizado.

Naquele dia 3 pessoas morreram: Hinata, Hizashi e Neji.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

- Vim retirar as queixas.

A mulher o encarou por longos segundos. Analisando roupas, rosto e expressão. Estava mesmo decidido – E por que acha que posso te ajudar?

- Você fez o pré-julgamento, está sob sua responsabilidade – estreitou os olhos – E eu, como autor do processo, tenho direito de removê-lo.

- Sim, é verdade... – suspirou.

- Então, se tiver a bondade, arquive.

- Mas você esquece que ele já foi julgado. Portanto é quase impossível...

- Uma juíza tão importante como a senhora tem poder para tal feito... – abriu um dos bolsos do casaco, retirando um maço de dinheiro – Escutei pela cidade certas contas suas que vale ressaltar, são muito grandes até mesmo para o salário de um cargo tão alto como o seu.

- Está tentando me subornar...?

- Oh não... Estou apenas propondo uma troca de favores... – sorriu – Então, o que me diz... Tsunade?

A loira remexeu-se na cadeira. Tinha de admitir, devia para metade da cidade e por enquanto não tinha como pagar...

- Realmente... Os Hyuuga são muito espertos... – pegou as notas, contando-as rapidamente – Certo garotinho, você conseguiu... Até amanhã ninguém saberá que algum dia houve um processo contra a empresa da sua família...

- Minha empresa você quer dizer... – levantou-se – Como único herdeiro vivo e levando em conta minha maioridade... Eu sou o novo patriarca – disse com um enorme sorriso – Agora preciso ir... Obrigado pela hospitalidade... – fez uma breve reverência, para assim sair da sala.

-... Um homem por fora e um garoto por dentro... – negou com a cabeça encarando as notas valiosas.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Da janela podia ver o grande carro branco estacionando ao lado da casa sede. Dois indivíduos uniformizados desceram, sendo recepcionados imediatamente por um escasso grupo de pessoas, todas com íris e pele claras.

De dentro da casa, alguns minutos depois, saíram três pessoas. Uma fortemente segurada pelas outras, evitando uma possível fuga.

Do lugar em que estava podia ouvir os gritos grotescos. Extrema vergonha para quem um dia ousou se auto-intitular de deus da família Hyuuga... Mas Neji sabia, sempre soube... Este posto era somente seu, e Hiashi agora pagava pelos pecados cometidos.

- Com licença senhor... – a moça entreabriu a porta, pedindo permissão para entrar – Vim avisar que Hiashi-sama já foi levado para o hospício, assim como o senhor mandou...

- Ótimo... – observou satisfeito o carro sair das terras que agora lhe pertenciam – Só uma coisa... Eu sou o patriarca por direito, portanto quero que chamem somente a mim de "sama"... Comunique a todos.

- Sim Neji-sama...

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Inverno.

O chão totalmente branco.

Na televisão passava um documentário chato sobre animais polares... Há tempos não era transmitido algo sobre os Hyuuga... De vez em quando um ou outro comentário relembrando a morte trágica do gêmeo mais novo e a filha do ex-presidente. Horrível desastre, que Deus os tenha...

Riu ao lembrar-se do quão fácil havia sido enganar aqueles repórteres... Mostrar os destroços de um carro e os restos mortais de um alguém qualquer. Claro que não deixou exames de DNA ou coisas do tipo serem feitas... O país inteiro acreditava no incidente, e Neji era oficialmente o único herdeiro da família.

Quando foi tomar posse dos bens fez questão da presença de redes televisivas para que ninguém ousasse por seu direito à prova...

Aparentemente perfeito: a vingança feita, o mundo em suas mãos!... Mas então por que nevava tanto?

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

"_P-por favor Neji-kun...!"_

Terceira vez em uma noite... Não conseguia dormir! Não podia! Era fechar os olhos para ver o sangue escorrendo pelo chão como uma serpente, a mesma que se enrolava sem dó em sua mente e o asfixiava todos os dias...

Quando a hora de adormecer se aproximava sentia o corpo tremer inconscientemente, prevendo a sessão de pesadelos que teria.

Sempre a mesma coisa: Hinata morrendo...

Queria ter um sono livre disso! Poder acordar sem temer o escuro... Mas era impossível.

Seria a chamada "dor na consciência"...?

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

- Neji-sama, o senhor está com olheiras muito profundas... Precisa descansar bem para poder conduzir os negócios... – murmurou a camareira enquanto dobrava as cobertas, observando o castanho encostado próximo à janela.

-... Não se preocupe... – continuou absorto nos flocos de neve que se despedaçavam no vidro.

-... – a mulher continuou com seus afazeres, deixando o outro absorto em pensamentos – Neji-sama, o senhor tem uma reunião marcada para daqui exatamente 5 minutos... – comentou com a mão na maçaneta prestes a deixar o cômodo.

-Certo...

Sabia que seu estado não era dos melhores, mas até a serviçal tinha notado! Hora de fazer alguma coisa... Mas não podia descansar, nem ao menos fechar as pálpebras... Pois sabia que no mundo dos sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos, a morte viria assombrá-lo... A morte da prima e do pai...

"_... F-filho..."_

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

- Fizeram o que?! – gritou batendo a mão na mesa, surpreendendo os demais.

- Veja bem Neji-sama... – começou um dos executivos pegando um lencinho para secar o suor que descia pela testa – O senhor não parece muito bem, e os exames médicos não indicaram nada de anormal... – engoliu em seco.

- S-sim! – exclamou outro homem – E como sua saúde corpórea está bem, nós achamos que talvez a mental não esteja...

- Está me chamando de louco? – o tom de voz era baixo e perigoso.

- N-não! C-claro que não! O senhor é perfeitamente normal! – fez uma exagerada reverência, temendo pela perda de seu emprego.

- Neji-sama, é apenas uma consulta no psicólogo... – arriscou um velho – Dê uma chance... – terminou com as mãos juntas em sinal de súplica, sendo acompanhado por todos os presentes.

Bufou, na realidade era até engraçado ver aqueles homens rabugentos suando tanto – Muito bem.

- Oh! Muito obrigada Neji-sama! – clamaram com grande grau de alivio na voz.

Psicólogo... Talvez ajudasse...

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Um ano indo à mesma clínica, vendo a mesma pessoa, ouvindo a mesma ladainha... Muito chato, rotina total...

- Neji-sama, precisamos conversar... – o médico sentou-se pesadamente.

- É a única coisa que fazemos... – procurou uma posição cômoda no já tão conhecido divã.

-... – engoliu em seco – Acho que já notou, mas nosso tratamento não anda surtindo muito efeito...

"Só agora percebeu...?" – pensou sorrindo por dentro.

- E admito que seus problemas ultrapassam minha área... – buscou em uma das gavetas por uma caderneta -... Penso que está na hora do senhor procurar um psiquiatra... – o olhar do outro o assustou – N-não entenda mal... Ele apenas te ajudaria mais a superar o problema... Com meu acompanhamento, claro...

- O senhor tem razão, um profissional com mais competência talvez possa me ajudar... – o médico sentiu-se incomodado pelo comentário – Pode marcar uma consulta.

- Não gostaria de escolher quem o atenderá?

- Não tenho tempo pra isso... Espero que ao menos nisso você seja útil... – e saiu da sala, deixando o homem estático.

Não agüentava mais aquelas consultas, se é que podia chamá-las assim... Pura perca de tempo! Não se sentia melhor, nem deixara de ter pesadelos...

Pra dizer a verdade andava muito irritado ultimamente... Descontava em qualquer um, até um simples olhar o aborrecia. Precisava de algo que trouxesse felicidade, nem que por um curto período de tempo... Nem que fosse por meio de um remédio...

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Rock Lee! – disse o moreno alegremente, abrindo um magnífico sorriso.

Não soube o que era nem se realmente era alguma coisa... Assemelhava-se a um vazio no estômago, como... Borboletas.

O cabelo extremamente negro e brilhante, igual aos olhos. A pele que cintilava sob a luz do sol... Sentiu as bochechas enrubescerem sutilmente.

Quem sabe não precisaria de nenhum tipo de remédio, apenas...

- Hyuuga Neji...

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Passou os dedos pela capa desgastada, sentindo as lembranças viajarem através da circulação sanguínea... Nostalgia.

O diário, tão velho e sujo, conservava as palavras que tinha escrito durante muitos anos... Permitindo uma viajem ao passado, que sinceramente, não traziam nenhum tipo de sentimento. Indiferença apenas.

Os erros da infância, os planos malévolos, o mundo fechado... Nada disso importava mais, igual ao diário eram só lembranças, parte do passado triste e negro.

Mas não queria mais isso... Chega de sofrer!

Segurou o acabado caderno dando uma última vistoria nas folhas, para logo em seguida colocá-lo em seu devido lugar: o lixo. Junto com todos os acontecimentos e principalmente, junto a sua infância...

Porque o presente não era negro, mas sim colorido, e no meio de tantas cores a que mais se sobressaia era a verde.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

22:30 dizia o relógio.

Encarou novamente o cardápio. Já estava ficando nervoso...

Olhou ao redor tentando enxergar alguém com cabelos brancos, mas nada... Só um casal de velinhos rindo enquanto passavam pela calçada.

Suspirou. O restaurante enchia a cada minuto, e as íris castanhas estavam atentas a qualquer semblante conhecido, mas nada de novo...

23:10.

Sacudiu o relógio para ver se a bateria tinha pifado, no entanto o aparelho estava funcionando perfeitamente, o que não estava funcionando era o jantar que tinha marcado com Kakashi. Só marcado, já que o mesmo não viera até agora!

"Ok Iruka... Só mais meia hora e vou embora!" – cruzou os braços fazendo um minúsculo bico.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

A rua estava movimentada... E isso era irritante.

Caminhava lentamente pela calçada, o vento frio batendo na pálida face, as mechas vermelhas dançando ao compasso do mesmo.

Parou enquanto todas as pessoas passavam apresadas por algum motivo qualquer. Sentiu-se como um fantasma... Não era visto nem notado por ninguém. Como se não existisse.

Mas enfim, não queria a atenção de nenhum daqueles desconhecidos, que continuassem na caminhada sem-graça e monótona de suas vidas... Igual à sua.

Desviou de um grupo barulhento de mulheres, indo parar numa rua meio escura, suja e até um pouco aterrorizante. Mas o importante é que quase não havia humanos por ali... Na realidade só tinha um monstro de cabelos vermelhos.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

"Quase meia noite e me ligam pra ir pegar relatórios..." – o castanho dirigia através da cidade passando por diversos panoramas, dos mais bucólicos aos mais deprimentes...

Justo quando decidiu esquecer os fantasmas do passado teve que sair de casa, seu esconderijo... Muito azar.

Virou em uma rua deserta para cortar caminho – "Quanto mais cedo pegar essa papelada melhor!".

Levou um susto e diminuiu a velocidade.

Ao lado do carro passava uma pessoa muito conhecida, uma que inconscientemente, ou não, queria destruir o sonho de ter Lee ao seu lado. Para sempre.

"Sabaku no Gaara..." – encostou o veiculo e olhou pelo retrovisor o ruivo se afastar em direção a um parque.

Excelente, um lugar vazio e mal iluminado... Não era possível que ouvissem algo proveniente dali, e seria até engraçado se encontrassem o corpo de um certo monstro ensangüentado no chão. Riu ante a possibilidade. Ao menos daria um pouco mais de ação àquele bairro... Mas não, não sujaria as mãos com um lixo como ele, e além do mais a fama de assassino não lhe convinha em nada, afinal, precisava ter um histórico limpo para poder ficar com Lee... Seu doce moreno...

Apresou-se a sair do carro.

Chance perfeita de fazer o Sabaku entender de uma vez por todas que Lee nunca se interessaria por uma anomalia como ele...

Seguiu os passos do outro.

Muita sorte.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

**N/A: FINALMENTE, nem acredito! TOT Se alguém não entendeu o Neji estava lembrando o passado...**

**Nossa que cansaço! xD Me desculpem novamente pelo sumiço milenar T.T Não acontecerá de novo =D E espero que o capitulo tenha ficado bom e a altura de quem esperou tanto tempo... Pra quem leu desde já um obrigado! – e uma desculpa também... -**

**P.S: odeio esse centralizador que não obedece!**

**Tchau no jutsu!!**


	8. Por mim

**Geez!! Finalmente terminei este capítulo! –levanta as mãos pro céu- Pessoal, desculpem a demora e os erros de português, é que é ano novo [?] Enfim, (xD) espero que gostem deste cap. e aqui temos um importante passo na história! E posso dizer, com muito orgulho, que nos aproximamos do final! –Mel Delso! Que ótimo falar isso!- **

**Gostaria muito de agradecer a: -Syren-, Kowai-Chan, Rock's Leely, Na-san e Kuchiki Rin! De verdade, obrigada pelo apoio!**

**E você que não deixou review, Jashin-sama vai puxar seu pé à noite! è.é**

**Explicação básica: "..." – pensamento.**

**Ler no jutsu!**

* * *

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

**Por mim**

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

E ali estava, caminhando despreocupadamente, arrastando os pés, mãos nos bolsos, cabeça baixa. O kanji "amor" podia ser visto facilmente devido ao vento que bagunçava os fios vermelhos. Estava frio, mas o ruivo nem ligava, parecia não sentir a temperatura, muito menos o mundo à volta, aparentava até não estar vivo.

Não sabia pra onde ir, só seguia a calçada.

Algumas gotas caíram do céu. Começaria a chover em breve.

Atravessou a rua, entrando num pequeno parque mal iluminado e deserto. Isso era bom, ficar sozinho... Poder escutar os próprios pensamentos sem se importar com os outros. Não que ele realmente ligasse para as pessoas, mas por dirigir uma empresa tão importante sua atenção era requisitada quase todo o tempo, e por este mesmo motivo sua mente andava afogada em problemas, os quais ele apenas procurava um motivo, mínimo que seja, para descarregar.

O caminho que seu corpo seguia era o mesmo de seus pensamentos: nenhum. Tentou pensar em algo, qualquer coisa, apenas para sair da sensação de vazio.

"Lee" – o moreno surgiu como uma faísca de luz em meio à escuridão. E de repente viu-se preso no radiante sorriso, tão atraente... Igual ao sangue.

Gaara, aquele que ama a si próprio... Seria isso mesmo verdade?

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Fechou a porta do carro de forma lenta e suave, evitando ao máximo fazer barulho, não queria ser descoberto pelo monstro antes do tempo. Sorriu.

Tomou uma distância segura antes de começar a segui-lo.

Era perfeito, afastar de uma vez por todas aquela aberração de seu Lee, porque o moreno era seu, mesmo que quase ninguém soubesse disso; apenas ele e em breve o Sabaku.

Chegando ao parque parou por um breve instante, observando o outro se afastar lentamente, e armando-se de coragem disse em voz alta:

- Ora, ora... Que coincidência... – seu rosto abrigava uma expressão totalmente cínica e ao mesmo tempo macabra, queria acabar de uma vez por todas com o ruivo; se não fisicamente, ao menos psicologicamente.

Gaara virou-se o mais devagar que pôde, pousando os orbes esverdeados e sem brilho no castanho – "Hyuuga" – pensou enquanto um sentimento conhecido despertava em seu interior: raiva.

- Precisamos conversar... – deu uma pausa, cruzando os braços.

- Não tenho nada a tratar com você... – cortou o Sabaku, começando a ir embora.

- Vai fugir? – a frase veio recheada de provocação – Eu deveria saber que monstros como você não agüentam nem manter uma conversa... – terminou com um sorriso, esperando a reação previsível do outro.

O ruivo apertou os punhos dentro dos bolsos, quem aquele imbecil pensava que era? Desafiar a ele, o assassino sem coração? Mas isso não ficaria assim, Hyuuga Neji pagaria um preço muito alto por sua língua afiada... E se ele queria brincar, aceitaria seu jogo com muito prazer. Encarou-o.

- Comece.

O castanho guardou uma exclamação de vitória. Era tão fácil adivinhar as ações do Sabaku... Agora só precisava cortar o papo furado e ir direto ao importante; não gostava de enrolar.

- Fique longe do Lee.

Gaara estreitou perigosamente os olhos.

Engraçado, primeiro notou que alguém o seguia, logo depois teve sua atenção chamada pelo mesmo estranho que no fim não passava do perdedor Hyuuga... Agüentou suas provocações e até mesmo dignou-se a olhá-lo, mas pedir, não, exigir que ficasse longe de Lee já era demais!

Concentrou-se em manter o pingo de tranqüilidade que sobrara em sua alma.

- Não ouse continuar a ir às consultas dele – aqui deixou o veneno escorrer livremente – Há muitos psiquiatras por ai... Mesmo que o mais provável seja que você precise se tratar com cinco ao mesmo tempo.

Frisou os lábios. Não dava a mínima importância aos comentários maldosos do castanho, mas não admitiria de forma alguma que um ridículo como ele dissesse para se afastar de Lee. Sentiu a realidade começar a escorrer por entre os dedos.

- Quem pensa que é para me dar ordens? – o olhar antes opaco adquirira um brilho próximo à loucura.

Sabia que estava alcançando o limite do outro e logo o veria explodir em ira; Neji era ciente disso, e essa sensação de conseguir controlar os sentimentos de alguém era simplesmente magnífica; o fazia se sentir um deus.

Queria vê-lo borbulhar, afogar-se em ódio, sentir o próprio veneno... E provar com suas ações descontrolados que nunca seria capaz de ficar ao lado de alguém.

Não sabia exatamente o que o ruivo sentia pelo Rock... Amor não podia ser, monstros não têm esta capacidade... Poderia ser um simples capricho, um fetiche de sua distorcida mente; era o mais provável. Mas não importava o que a aberração sentia ou pensava, jamais deixaria que encostasse sequer em um fio de cabelo do moreno. Que ele procurasse um corpo qualquer para desafogar as mágoas, mas bem longe de Lee!

Preservaria a felicidade do psiquiatra, porque sabia: o Sabaku por onde passava só deixava um rastro de destruição e dor.

- Vou repetir... Fique longe do Lee.

-... – encarou o castanho por alguns segundos, dando um passo na direção do mesmo – Nunca.

Perdeu a paciência – Ele não precisa de um demente como você por perto... – respondeu ao desafio, dando também um passo a frente.

Ao escutar essas palavras Gaara teve que se segurar para não gargalhar – Então por que você continua perto dele? – havia aprendido muito bem a esconder seus sentimentos, ao menos os bons.

Estava acostumado com a depreciação dos outros, com os olhares de nojo, com as palavras cruéis... E com o tempo aprendeu a devolver cada gesto, só não se deu conta de que fazia isso com uma intensidade muito maior do que a esperada. Mas era divertido ver as expressões desesperadas das pessoas, e muito prazeroso desarmar o mais corajoso dos homens com um simples gesto ou olhar, e foi isso o que fez, pousou mais uma vez as íris esverdeadas no Hyuuga, deliciando-se com o medo crescente do mesmo.

No fim não passava de um covarde, como todos os outros.

O castanho sorriu, engolindo o desconforto que sentia – Acha que estamos no mesmo nível? – adotou uma expressão altiva – Se fosse um pouco esperto saberia que eu não preciso mais dessas consultas... – ante o rosto confuso do outro prosseguiu – Não há problema algum que eu não possa resolver sozinho... E só há um motivo pelo qual ainda freqüento aquelas sessões... – o cérebro de Gaara trabalhava rápido, processando cada informação e tentando adivinhar a próxima fala do Hyuuga – Rock Lee.

Algumas gotas de chuva atingiram a bochecha do ruivo, escorrendo lentamente.

O jogo estava começando a esquentar... Se o outro daria golpes baixos o caminho estava livre para Gaara, e irremediavelmente o fim desta trilha seria a escuridão.

Sentiu o último resquício de calma ser corroído pela ira.

- Óbvio... – começou em voz baixa – Essa é sua única maneira de vê-lo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – notou vários fios peçonhentos na fala do Sabaku, mas, mesmo temendo onde terminaria esta situação, jamais recuaria.

- Se fosse um pouco esperto saberia que Lee apenas te atura – frisou bem a última palavra – porque não tem escolha... – observou o sorriso altivo desfazer-se em milhões de pedaços – É obrigado a encontrá-lo todas as semanas... É pago para isso.

Aos poucos o Hyuuga foi perdendo a compostura. Aquele ruivo estava conseguindo tirá-lo do sério.

Mas por um lado ele tinha razão... Nunca havia se encontrado com o moreno fora de circunstâncias trabalhistas. Pensar nisto fez seu coração doer.

De repente uma lembrança invadiu-lhe a mente.

– Se isso fosse mesmo verdade... – deu uma breve pausa – Ele não teria aceitado jantar comigo.

Gaara piscou atordoado. No fundo torcia para que tivesse escutado mal, fruto de mais uma das incontáveis peças que sua mente criava, mas a expressão do outro não deu brechas para duvidas. Não estava brincando.

- Sim – leu o pensamento que afligia o ruivo e quis confirmá-lo, encarando as esverdeadas íris. Soltou uma breve gargalhada – Lee aceitou meu convite – foi a glória ver a face do outro quebrar em pequenos pedaços; impressão ou ele estava a ponto de chorar? – E depois deste jantar... Lee será só meu.

Não era impressão, o Sabaku ia mesmo chorar; lágrimas de sangue. Sentiu a face quente, por mais que algumas gotas de chuva a atingissem.

Apertou os punhos, e naquele momento não viu mais nada.

Mergulhou numa completa escuridão, vitima de sua própria fúria, e o ruivo só queria desafogá-la. Matando.

A pressão nas mãos era tal que as fez sangrar; doce sensação.

Não ligava para o mundo nem para uma pequena parte de seu cérebro que parecia gritar, tentando detê-lo, mas como parar quando por fim enterrou os dedos na carne de alguém? Arrancando o precioso liquido vermelho e banhando seus sentidos com a deliciosa embriaguez de matar? Impossível.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Levantou-se. Já estava cansado de esperar, e a menos que o sono tivesse tomado-o por completo o relógio marcava 24:00 – "Era só mais meia hora..." – pensou frustrado, mas no fundo ainda guardava a esperança de que Kakashi aparecesse. Deu uma rápida olhada pelo local, notando como o restaurante começava a esvaziar – "Encare a realidade Iruka! Ele não vai aparecer..." – é... Com certeza estava com alguma garota.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Caiu no chão como um saco de ossos, batendo violentamente o rosto em algumas pedras, mas nenhuma o feriu mais do que aquele soco.

Cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Queria equilibrar a respiração, mas sua tentativa foi em vão quando teve a gola da camisa puxada para cima, obrigando-o a ficar cara a cara com o monstro.

Neji arregalou os olhos, lendo naquelas íris esverdeadas a própria loucura. E se encolheu, esperando o próximo golpe do ruivo.

Não conseguia reagir; seu corpo estava trancafiado na figura da morte que se apresentava atrás do outro.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

A sorte é que sua casa ficava por perto. Ao menos isso de bom nesta noite de fracassos.

Iruka andava devagar, deixando-se engolir pela solidão e pelo frio.

Parou na calçada, e naquele momento, aos seus olhos, todos na rua pareciam contentes, com exceção de si – "Por que eles podem ser felizes e eu não...?".

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Aos poucos sua visão foi voltando ao normal, abrindo as cortinas negras da cólera, e o que viu simplesmente o deixou sem fala. Porque Neji estava ali, sangrando e com a guarda baixa, este era o momento que o ruivo esteve sonhando: poder descontar todas suas frustrações em alguém; os problemas da empresa, o rancor em seu coração e, acima de tudo, ter que ficar longe de Lee... E quem melhor do que o Hyuuga?

Segurou com mais força a gola da camisa do outro, quase enforcando-o, mas quando se preparou para socá-lo novamente não conseguiu... Havia algo na expressão dele, porque de repente a mente do Sabaku viu-se repleta de imagens do psiquiatra... E o sorriso, o cabelo, a pele, tudo. Perfeito, não tinha outra palavra, deus talvez?

Aos poucos foi soltando o outro, afogando-se nas imagens de Lee. A pequena voz voltou a fazer eco em sua cabeça.

"Ele não ia gostar se você matasse de novo..." – sim, é verdade... – "E você não quer que o sorriso dele morra não é?" – não! Claro que não!

E a ira foi dando lugar à paz – "O mundo é um lugar maravilhoso" – sim, claro... Quando Rock Lee está nele.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Neji fechou as pálpebras e esperou por segundos, quem sabe minutos, mas nada veio, e um pouco temeroso arriscou-se a analisar a área. Abriu os olhos.

O vento gelado golpeou suas bochechas, e ele tremeu de frio, de medo, de desespero. Aos poucos foi conseguindo respirar novamente, não porque estava se acalmando, já que a única substância que circulava por seu sangue era o temor, mas sim porque Gaara soltou a gola de sua camisa. O ruivo parecia mais calmo, e Neji engoliu em seco.

Devagar, como em um vídeo antigo, Gaara se retraiu, deixando para trás um Hyuuga muito assustado, e suspirou, fechando os olhos. O castanho podia dizer que quase viu o fantasma de um sorriso nos lábios do outro, ou talvez fossem apenas as sombras do local.

Suas pernas não se moviam, de medo. Não conseguia falar, de medo. Só prestava atenção nas ações do Sabaku. Sufocou uma exclamação quando o rosto do mesmo enrugou-se em raiva.

- Para... – ele sibilou, levando as mãos à cabeça – Para! – gritou, e Neji não soube o que fazer, sentiu no bolso do casaco o celular tocar; muito alto.

Procurou pelo aparelho, e o barulho só aumentava, irritando ainda mais o ruivo e desesperando o Hyuuga. Finalmente o encontrou, olhou quem poderia ter ligado em uma hora tão inoportuna: a mesma pessoa que fazia um negócio de milhões de dólares e que precisava entregar os relatórios. Suou.

Se não fosse perderia um grande acordo, mas também daria a vitória a Gaara. Viu como o ruivo tentava arrancar os cabelos e por um momento pensou que os fios vermelhos eram seu próprio sangue.

Decidiu o que fazer.

Levantou o mais rápido que pôde, não deixando de observar o outro; tinha medo de que fosse apenas uma armadilha. Mas não era.

- Sorte a sua que não poderei ficar por mais tempo... – não podia, de jeito nenhum, entregar a vitória tão facilmente ao Sabaku. Virou-se; os lábios ainda sangrando, os pés quase correndo e um pensamento de que na verdade quem teve sorte fora ele mesmo.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Tropeçou em uma pedra e algumas pessoas que passavam riram, teve vontade de pegar a pequena rocha e jogar na cabeça delas, mas não o fez. Estava bravo, com frio, triste... E Kakashi não tinha aparecido, para variar.

Dobrou em uma esquina, achando-se numa pequena rua escura e deserta, ou quase. Parou quando viu uma pessoa correndo em direção a um carro – "Neji-sama?".

As sombras o escondiam perfeitamente, ou talvez o Hyuuga estivesse com tanta pressa que nem notou Iruka parado ali. Simplesmente entrou no automóvel, dirigindo rapidamente para quem sabe onde. Apesar de a cena ter durado alguns segundos, o Umino pôde notar as gotas de sangue que escorriam dos lábios do outro, caindo e sendo engolidas pelo frio.

Teve um mau pressentimento.

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Agarrou as mechas vermelhas e as puxou; queria arrancá-las, fazer a dor parar, ver o sangue correr, sentir-se vivo. Mordeu os lábios e quis cortá-los com os dentes, mas novamente a voz em sua cabeça falou: "Ele não gostaria se você fizesse isso..."

- Eu sei! – exclamou; enroscou alguns fios nos dedos.

"Muito prazer! Eu me chamo Rock Lee!" – aquela voz... Era a dele. E Gaara quis gritar, porque sua mente pregava mais uma de suas peças, ao menos era isso o que pensava.

Lee não estava ali, nunca estaria. Neji tinha razão no fim das contas, depois daquele jantar nunca mais veria o moreno. Puxou com mais força o cabelo.

"Vamos, encare a realidade!" – a voz voltou a ecoar em sua cabeça, e o ruivo simplesmente bateu a testa contra o chão; sangue.

- Não quero... – murmurou.

"Não quer o que?".

- Não quero ele longe... – deu um longo suspiro. A dor viajava em cada célula de seu ser, mas nenhuma era maior do que a do seu coração.

"Você tem um coração?".

- Gaara-sama?!

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Sorte que sua casa ficava por perto.

Abriu a porta e com um pouco de dificuldade fez o ruivo entrar na sala; ele parecia um peso morto. Não falou nada durante o trajeto inteiro.

Iruka o sentou em um sofá. Encarou a face estática e manchada de sangue. Gaara se assemelhava a um fantasma.

Havia seguido os passos de Neji, temendo que o mesmo tivesse entrado em uma briga e deixado o oponente no chão, coisa que se tornou verdade, já que chegando à praça encontrou o Sabaku encolhido no chão e com uma poça avermelhada ao redor da cabeça. Estava à beira de um colapso. E Iruka o levantou, guiando-o até sua casa; o lugar mais próximo.

Suspirou. Pelo estado do ruivo sabia que não adiantava falar nada; ele não escutaria. Mas precisava saber.

- Gaara-sama... Está tudo bem? – arriscou, vendo como os olhos do outro se fixaram em algum ponto e não apresentavam brilho algum.

"Acho que ele morreu..." – pensou. Não se referia ao corpo, mas sim à alma.

Estralou os dedos; isso seria mais difícil do que pensava. As piores feridas eram as do espírito, e sabia que a do ruivo apresentava diversos buracos.

Levantou e foi até a cozinha. Colocou um pouco de água para ferver; estava frio e um chá faria muito bem aos dois. Voltou à sala e sentou-se.

Meditou por alguns minutos. O que poderia trazer o Sabaku de volta à realidade?

- Gaara-sama... E como vai o trabalho? – perguntou e observou o outro; nada. Nem um piscar de olhos.

"Errado... Vamos ver..." – não o conhecia muito bem, só sabia o nome e mais alguns dados técnicos. Além disso, era ciente que...

- E como vão as consultas com o senhor Lee? – indagou, e para sua surpresa os orbes esverdeados brilharam sutilmente.

"Bingo!" – pensou feliz.

- Quantas vezes mesmo vocês se encontram na semana...? – não sabia exatamente o que tinha chamado a atenção do ruivo em sua anterior frase, mas suspeitava: Lee. No entanto era melhor não arriscar. E suas duvidas foram respondidas quando não recebeu mais nenhuma reação por parte do Sabaku.

Sim, Lee faria o outro voltar à realidade, Iruka tinha quase certeza disso.

- O senhor Lee é muito gentil – começou, olhando para a janela; o céu já estava coberto por nuvens negras – Ele sempre trata todos muito bem e se importa de verdade. Vale ouro! – sorriu de canto.

Gaara piscou.

- Lee é muito prestativo – prosseguiu com seu monólogo – Nunca nega esforços para ajudar alguém, ele jamais chega atrasado e muito menos falta aos compromissos... – deu um sorriso triste. Sem querer se lembrou de Kakashi e de como estava deprimido.

Suspirou.

- É... Lee vale mesmo ouro... – "Eu queria que certa pessoa fosse igual a ele" – pensou com desgosto – Ás vezes a vida é muito injusta... Porque nós juntamos esperanças que no fim são destroçadas em apenas um segundo... – fechou os olhos – Mas sempre temos um sonho.

Gaara o observava, aparentemente prestando atenção no que o Umino dizia.

- Algumas pessoas... – fez uma breve pausa, tentando engolir as lágrimas que vieram do nada – Algumas pessoas vivem pelo trabalho – talvez Kakashi fosse um deles, o que duvidava muito – Outras vivem por um sonho – continuou – E têm ainda outras que vivem por alguém – aqui deu uma pausa.

Iruka existia por um sonho: o de encontrar sua alma gêmea. Era cômico, verdade, mas não desistiria até realizá-lo. E ergueu maldições aos céus quando conheceu Kakashi, porque "algo" disse que era ele; ele era sua outra parte.

O Hatake era um modelo de vagabundagem e Iruka sempre passou longe de pessoas assim, e agora estava quase derramando lágrimas por um. Cômico, realmente.

Gaara o observava, apesar de não falar nada sua mente trabalhava rápido, colhendo e gravando cada palavra do castanho.

- E você? – Iruka voltou a falar, chamando ainda mais a atenção do outro – Pelo que você vive? – perguntou; não esperava uma resposta – Pelo que você acha que o Lee vive? – os olhos esverdeados brilharam – Pelo que você quer que ele viva? – observou satisfeito as reações de Gaara; agora ele tinha certeza.

Mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa a chaleira assoviou.

- A água já ferveu! – o castanho se levantou. Correu até a cozinha e preparou o chá o mais rápido que seu corpo permitiu.

Tinha que ficar de olho no ruivo. No estado em que o mesmo se encontrava quem sabe que coisas ele poderia fazer...

Colocou os copos e o chá numa bandeja, levando até a sala. E qual não foi sua surpresa quando, ao chegar no cômodo, apenas a silenciosa presença do vazio o recebeu. A porta estava entreaberta, e Iruka suspirou; sabia que o Sabaku não ficaria ali por muito tempo, afinal.

Encarou o céu. Já estava chovendo e com o tempo as gotas ficavam cada vez mais grossas.

- Kakashi... Por que tinha quer ser você?...

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

Aos poucos as manchas de sangue foram lavadas, escorrendo diluídas até o chão.

As pessoas corriam pela rua, causando um alvoroço por uma simples chuva. Enquanto procuravam abrigo da tempestade o ruivo apenas andava; devagar.

"Pelo que você quer que ele viva?" – a voz do castanho retumbando em sua mente. E a resposta era simples:

"Eu quero que ele viva por mim, e só por mim".

**Ø------ xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx------ Ø**

* * *

**Uish, finalmente! Gostei deste capítulo até... Bem, créditos a "Fruits Basket" por ter me dado uma idéia e à Kuchiki Rin por ter puxado minha orelha! Obrigada Kuchiki-chan! **

**Gente, feliz ano novo!! E natal atrasado também! xD Se divirtam muito e usem muito verde! Yosh!**

**Deixem reviews, por favor i.i**

**Tchau no jutsu!**


	9. Sussurros

**E aqui estamos com outro capítulo... Este saiu mais rápido do que os outros! Fiquei feliz com isso! xD O nome é em homenagem [?] à minha amiga: Ann-chan! o/**

**Cortando o papo furado, gostaria de agradecer a: ****Kuchiki Rin (e Dark-san também; hah, não esqueci! xD Muito obrigada por puxarem minha orelha, e Dark-san, ainda quero meu sorvete e.e'), Kowai-Chan (suas palavras trazem o fogo da juventude! [?]), -Syren (não vou parar até terminar essa fic! o/) , Na-san (menina sumida u.u' Saudades!) e Rock's Leely (não sabe o quanto amo seus comentários *-*)! Muito obrigada por ler isto x,D**

**Eu peço desculpas pelos erros de português, sabem como é... Sou meio analfa ç.ç**

**Então...**

**Ler no jutsu!**

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

**Sussurros **

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx-- Ø**

Levantou os dedos, fazendo a areia escorrer por entre eles, constituindo um pequeno montinho. Naquele momento quis fazer um majestoso castelo, daqueles que só aparecem em desenhos e no fim são destruídos pelas ondas do mar ou por algum pé muito grande, e teria começado seu projeto se não fosse pela pessoa que se aproximou correndo, esmagando o montinho recém feito.

- Ei! Sabia que deu muito trabalho fazer isso? – perguntou o loiro com expressão aborrecida.

- Essa casa de formiga?

- O que disse?! – usou o tom de voz mais bravo conhecido e se levantou. Podia ser mesmo um amontoado de areia na beira do mar, mas não toleraria que qualquer um falasse mal de seu trabalho.

- Além de dobe é surdo? – cruzou os braços, dando um sorrisinho de superioridade.

O problema é que aquela pessoa não era "qualquer uma".

- Sasuke... – encarou o moreno por contados segundos. Com os negros cabelos dançando ao compasso da brisa marítima, a pele reluzindo os raios solares, o sorriso tão característico... Simplesmente... – Idiota! Você arruinou meu plano de fazer uma fortaleza de areia!

- Se você chamava aquela coisa de fortaleza precisa rever seus conceitos de psiquiatra – comentou colocando o óculos de sol.

- Por que diz isso? – sabia que não gostaria da resposta, mas se arriscaria mesmo assim.

- Você que deveria se tratar – guardou uma exclamação vitoriosa quando viu o bico de Naruto; era tão fofo. Quis beijá-lo, mas não o fez – Arrume-se, vamos voltar hoje para Nova York...

- Mas Sasuke-kun... Estamos na praia, pegando um bronzeado, comendo camarão, construindo castelinhos de areia... – sentiu uma onda alcançar seus pés descalços, enterrando-os no solo – Não quero voltar!

- Correção – abaixou o óculos de leve – _Você_ está pegando um bronzeado, comendo camarões e fazendo montinhos de areia – suspirou, Naruto, quando queria, podia ser pior do que uma criança fazendo chilique por algum brinquedo – Vamos logo dobe, o avião sai daqui algumas horas.

- Ah, esqueci que você tomou banho de protetor, tem horror a frutos do mar e não sabe apreciar uma verdadeira obra de arte! – fez outro bico; não queria voltar para a vida chata: acordar todos os dias cedo, acompanhar pessoas problemáticas, comer pratos feitos e encarar os prédios marrons, preferia mil vezes ficar ali, descansando com seu Sasuke-kun.

- Anda Naruto, não esqueça que ainda precisa arrumar suas coisas – disse antes de voltar até a proteção do guarda-sol.

- Chato... – murmurou.

A vida era injusta. Morava em um caos completo, e quando teve a oportunidade de sair daquela loucura já se via obrigado a voltar.

O tempo com o Uchiha era precioso, até porque a profissão de psiquiatra exigia muito empenho; perdera a conta de quantas noites em claro passou, tentando achar algo que ajudasse seus pacientes, mas em vão. Às vezes uma vontade o invadia, a de largar tudo e viver única e exclusivamente para Sasuke, no entanto sabia que não poderia fazer isso, seria loucura.

Espreguiçou-se. Tantos problemas o esperavam naquele escritório... Quis saber como Lee estava se saindo, dos três pacientes que deixou sobre os cuidados do moreno apenas um poderia apresentar algum problema: Sabaku no Gaara.

O ruivo era esperto e até certo ponto manipulador, difícil lidar com ele. Mas confiava nas habilidades do Rock, e também, duvidava muito que Gaara aprontasse algo neste meio tempo...

Sorriu. Muitas pessoas estariam com a faca afiada para cortar seu pescoço quando pisasse em Nova York; sabia disso, e tudo por deixar seus pacientes para eles cuidarem... Supõe-se que eram colegas de trabalho, amigos, então nada mais natural do que ajudar uns aos outros, não? Talvez... No entanto fora ciente da grande responsabilidade que cada paciente acarretava, tendo o cuidado de deixar no máximo três para cada psiquiatra. Oras, havia sido legal no fim das contas, não?

Observou como Sasuke passava outra camada de protetor solar, e não pôde impedir o pequeno pensamento que circundou sua mente: "Se ele não gosta de sol, por que veio pra praia?" – uma das grandes questões da humanidade.

O vento soprou, incrustando sal nos fios dourados.

Sentia-se bem ali, apesar das pequenas queimaduras. Saber que a viagem de volta estava marcada para aquele mesmo dia não fazia senão entristecê-lo, e somando o fato de ainda precisar arrumar as roupas e o restante dos pertences apenas aumentava sua vontade de enterrar-se na areia e não sair dali nas próximas horas.

- Naruto! – gritou o Uchiha desde sua cadeira confortável – O avião sai daqui três horas!

- O quê?! – berrou de volta. Três míseras horas para chegar até o apartamento, arrumar a bagunça, trocar de roupa e ir pro aeroporto? Só podia ser brincadeira...

- Você ouviu...

- Mas Sasuke-kun, é impossível arrumar tudo aquilo só com esse tempinho! – exclamou aproximando-se do outro, não queria admitir, mas isso seria uma ótima desculpa para permanecer por mais alguns dias ali, ou até que o próximo avião saísse.

- _Você_ precisa arrumar suas coisas – comentou, nem ligando para a expressão infantil do loiro; sabia o que ele queria – As minhas já estão no carro – olhou para o relógio – Você agora tem duas horas e cinqüenta e cinco minutos. Apresse-se.

- Seu TEME!

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx-- Ø**

Ligou o chuveiro. A água estava quente, como sempre.

Deixou as gotas seguirem qualquer caminho por seu corpo; estava cansado e ansiava aquele banho. Não que seu dia houvesse sido muito produtivo, quer dizer, ver televisão e jogar vídeo-game não eram lá coisas que um psiquiatra deveria fazer, não é? Por isso dedicou-se a testar algumas receitas, deixando a geladeira lotada de bolos e biscoitos. Esperava que o gosto fosse tão bom quanto a aparência.

Fechou os olhos e entrou de vez debaixo d'água. Ficou imóvel por alguns minutos, o cabelo negro grudando na pele.

Precisava trabalhar no outro dia e encarar, novamente, aquele ruivo com um estranho kanji na testa... Sua presença não era incômoda, bem, talvez um pouco... Ah! Não sabia o que pensar na realidade... Sempre que estava com Gaara sentia-se estranho, com vontade de sair correndo e abandoná-lo sem nem olhar para trás, mas por outro lado gostaria de ficar e escutar a fria voz, perder-se nos oceanos esverdeados que o outro tinha por olhos.

- O que está pensando Lee? Você é um médico! – reprovou-se, pegando o sabão. Na realidade só queria uma desculpa qualquer para deixar as lembranças do Sabaku de lado.

Não era a primeira vez que flagrava a si mesmo revivendo os momentos passados com o ruivo. Em um princípio achou a desculpa perfeita: precisava rever o comportamento do mesmo, para assim ter um relatório mais completo quando Naruto voltasse da viagem, mas esta justificação tinha deixado de ser válida há muito tempo... Não foi necessário muito esforço para encontrar outro pretexto: pensava no outro porque o admirava. Sim, com uma infância tão ruim era incrível que Gaara ainda lutasse para seguir em frente. Os motivos eram um mistério, porém esperava ter a oportunidade de desvendá-los.

"Mas o que estou fazendo?" - censurou a si mesmo. Não devia tentar futricar a vida do outro, afinal, Naruto retornaria em alguns dias e Gaara era cliente do loiro... Pensar nisso fez seu coração doer.

Ali, com as cristalinas gotas de água caindo do chuveiro não pôde evitar pensar: "Espero que o Naruto-kun demore a voltar". E por quê? Bem...

Escutou o celular tocar, alto, ressoando por todo o lugar.

Saiu apressado do banheiro, pegando uma toalha no processo; apenas para cobrir as partes íntimas.

Achou o aparato em cima da cômoda.

- Alô? – esperou uma resposta.

- Sobrancelhudo! – aquela voz, só podia ser...

- Naruto-kun? – e uma sensação engraçada invadiu seu estômago.

- Eu! Escuta... – começou, Lee sabia que não gostaria do que viria a seguir, mas continuou prestando atenção – Eu e o Sasuke-baka chegamos de viagem – o aperto no estômago aumentou – Mas acabamos esquecendo todo o dinheiro no apartamento, lá na praia... – Lee apurou um pouco a audição, podendo escutar um: "Foi você quem esqueceu tudo!" do outro lado da linha – Então, será que tem como você vir nos pegar aqui no aeroporto? A sua casa é a mais próxima... – o tom de voz do loiro era muito meloso, e Lee viu-se incapaz de negar ajuda a ele.

- Certo Naruto-kun... Eu já vou.

- Dattebayo! Valeu sobrancelhudo! – gritou, encerrando a ligação.

O Rock suspirou, depositando o celular em cima do móvel.

Então Deus não havia escutado sua prece... Agora seguramente não veria mais Gaara... Por que se importava tanto com isso?

Secou-se, notando com desgosto a poça d'água formada no chão de seu quarto – "Depois enxugo isso..." – colocou a primeira roupa que encontrou no armário e saiu em direção à rua.

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Levantou a cabeça, encarando a penumbra.

Noites de domingo eram extremamente chatas, especialmente para Gaara. Na realidade todos os dias da semana, com seus três períodos, eram irritantes. Os fins de semana, tempo supostamente dado à diversão, vinham sempre carregados com uma aura depressiva que o envolvia, obrigando-o a se afastar, mais ainda, das pessoas. Mas era bom passar o tempo deitado, escutando um pouco de música, comendo algo, observando a chuva e... A quem estava enganando? Preferia estar sentado naquele consultório, escutando a sedosa voz de Rock Lee.

Andou pelo quarto, tendo o cuidado de arrastar os pés e batê-los nos objetos que se encontravam pelo caminho.

Algo não estava bem, e era o fato de não conseguir esquecer a conversa com aquele Hyuuga.

As palavras dele incomodavam muito, o modo em que se referiu ao Lee, e teria matado-o, sem dúvida alguma, mas não conseguiu...

"Pelo que você quer que ele viva?".

Aquele homem, o de cabelos castanhos... Lembrava-se vagamente dele, no entanto sentia que deveria agradecê-lo.

Sentou na cama.

Tudo muito confuso, uma incógnita, outra charada professada pela vida, e nesta ocasião Gaara não sabia como agir ou até mesmo o que pensar.

Encarou as próprias mãos; lotadas de pecados. Se esforçando um pouco poderia distinguir as manchas de sangue nelas. De repente sentiu-se indigno, sem o direito de sequer continuar a existir.

"E depois deste jantar... Lee será só meu."

Uma bola de pensamentos fez-se na cabeça do ruivo.

Nunca sentira arrependimento algum pelas mortes causadas, e agora a desonra o invadia, como uma serpente de fogo que engole tudo, queimando cada neurônio, levando-o ao extremo. Por momentos desejava morrer.

Não se importava de passar os dias trancafiado em um quarto qualquer, fingindo ser um cadáver, no entanto, atualmente, outra vontade invadia sua alma... E esta era a de passar cada segundo ao lado de Lee.

Não entendia os próprios pensamentos e vontades. Extremamente confuso. Mas uma coisa era certa: não deixaria que Neji interferisse, de modo algum. Faria o necessário para mantê-lo afastado.

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx-- Ø**

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! – exclamou indo na direção dos mesmos.

- Sobrancelhudo!

Lee estava feliz em revê-los, saber que estavam bem.

O aeroporto encontrava-se lotado, como de costume, mas isso não impediu a pequena comemoração do trio.

- Como foi a viagem? – perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

- Ótima sobrancelhudo! – falou o loiro – Trouxemos algumas lembrancinhas!

- Me pergunto por que você se esqueceu de trazer nosso dinheiro e lembrou desses presentes... – comentou Sasuke, cruzando os braços.

Estava bravo em ter incomodado alguém altas horas da noite por algo que eles poderiam fazer se tivessem dinheiro, como pegar um táxi, mas o Uzumaki fora cabeça dura o suficiente para esquecer a carteira com todos os cartões de crédito e as notas, deixando-os pobres.

"Naruto vai se arrepender disso..." – pensou o Uchiha amargamente.

- A culpa foi sua teme! Se não tivesse me apressado eu não teria esquecido! – gritou apontando o outro – Além do mais os presentes já estavam na mala!

- Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça para deixar você cuidar do dinheiro...

- Erm... Pessoal, o que acham de irmos para o carro? – arriscou; as pessoas já estavam olhando estranho para eles – Está ficando tarde e amanhã é segunda-feira.

- Dattebayo! Lee tem razão – segurou algumas malas, começando a puxá-las para fora do recinto – Ah, nem acredito que tenho que trabalhar amanhã!

- Nem acredito que você é tão idiota dobe...

Naruto preferiu ignorar o comentário do outro, continuando a árdua tarefa de ir até o veículo de Lee.

Sentiu-se um pouco culpado largando os pacientes, e este sentimento o levou a avisar quase todos seus colegas sobre sua volta durante os intervalos que o avião fazia pelo caminho, sendo assim deveria ir trabalhar, ao menos um pouco.

- Ah... Naruto-kun – murmurou Lee enquanto ajudava a dupla a colocar as malas no automóvel – Eu tenho horário marcado com seus pacientes amanhã...

- Não se preocupe sobrancelhudo! Quando eles chegarem é só avisar que eu já voltei – disse sorrindo.

- N-não! Você entendeu errado Naruto-kun... – procurou as palavras certas – Eu posso atendê-los amanhã, sem problemas – na verdade só queria uma desculpa para poder encontrar Gaara novamente; pensar nisto fez suas bochechas corarem.

- Se você diz... – "Isso! Menos trabalho para amanhã!".

- Obrigado... – sorriu aliviado, fechando o porta-malas.

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx-- Ø**

Deslizou o dedo pelas teclas do celular, saboreando o gélido vento que entrava pela janela.

Não tinha idéia do que falar ou como reagir ante o suave tom que o receberia, por momentos quis desistir, mas um Sabaku jamais faria isso; efetuou a ligação.

Esperou, ansioso em escutar aquela voz, e quem atendeu foi a secretária eletrônica; refez a chamada e novamente a gravação foi ouvida. Começou a perder a paciência.

Gaara encarou o celular, seu único desejo naquele momento era escutar a voz de Lee, mas ele não atendia! Por quê? Por que o ignorava?

Agarrou a cabeça; doía.

Tentou mais uma vez, aproximando o celular do ouvido. Podia escutar a suave chamada e sussurros pelo quarto.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou parado ali, esperando Lee atender, e na realidade não se interessava por isso.

Os murmúrios do local começaram a se fazer inteligíveis, Gaara pôde escutar alguns:

"Você vai perdê-lo" – apertou um pouco mais a cabeça – "Neji vai ficar com ele" – soltou o celular, provocando um estrondo no quarto antes silencioso – "Como um monstro igual você ousa pensar nele?" – mordeu os lábios, a ponto de fazê-los sangrar – "Sabe que nunca vai poder tocá-lo" – quis gritar, mandar que se calassem, mas a dor de cabeça o impediu – "Ele é tão puro... E você tão nojento!"

- C-calem-se! – gaguejou ajoelhando-se no chão. Sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue, _seu_ sangue.

"Não tem volta atrás" – as vozes não cessavam – "Sabe que Neji cuidará bem melhor dele" – e isso o irritava.

- Basta! – berrou, e contra o esperado, os murmúrios pararam. O silêncio reinava pelo lugar, envolvendo a figura ruiva que tentava arrancar os próprios cabelos.

Aos poucos a dor foi passando, e uma névoa começou a se apoderar dos sentidos do outro. Era aquele momento de paz falsa, "a calmaria antes da tempestade", sabia disso.

Foi quando ouviu, de um canto qualquer do quarto, uma voz grossa e até certo ponto desconhecida.

"Tem um jeito" – começou, com um tom reconfortante – "Você só precisa matá-lo" – aqui deu uma pequena gargalhada – "Se o fizer todos os problemas somem!" – exclamou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Não era a primeira vez que escutava esses murmúrios, tinha plena ciência que eles provinham de sua distorcida mente, a parte doentia que tentava dominar, mas as vozes eram tão convidativas... E elas sempre estavam certas. Sempre.

"Vamos Gaara-kun" – frisou bem a última palavra – "Sabe disso: é a melhor solução".

-... Sim... Tem razão... – sorriu de forma diabólica, encarando o chão – É só... Matar – o quarto foi preenchido por uma risada, e por trás desta muitas promessas foram feitas. Porque era tão simples... Matar, apenas isso.

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx-- Ø**

- Valeu sobrancelhudo! – exclamou Naruto acenando freneticamente.

- Vai ficar ai fora até quando?

- Sasuke, para de encher! – o loiro, aparentemente bravo, encarou o outro; claro que não se importava com os comentários do Uchiha, ao contrário, gostava deles, e por viverem na mesma casa acabou se acostumando com o jeito mandão e ciumento do moreno.

- Anda, temos muito para arrumar... – caminhou até uma mala, abrindo um dos bolsos desta – Naruto... Vem aqui.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou fechando a porta.

- Me diga: o que é isso? – pegou um objeto marrom, estendendo o mesmo para Naruto.

- Oras Sasuke, que pergunta mais idiota! – disse pegando o item – É uma carteira!

- Sério? E o que tem dentro?

- Dinheiro e cartões de crédito! – mostrou as notas – O que mais poderia ter? – olhou para Sasuke, depois para a carteira – ...Hah! Eu sabia que não tinha esquecido!... – exclamou suando frio, a expressão do outro não era nada amigável – "To frito!".

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx-- Ø**

Após se despedir dos dois Lee foi para casa.

Naruto, sempre tão distraído... Não se espantou pelo fato dele ter esquecido o dinheiro no apartamento... Seguramente o hotel devolveria mais tarde.

Parou em um sinal; a rua estava deserta.

Paisagens assim o assustavam um pouco, quem sabe que tipo de pessoas poderiam estar escondidas entre as sombras da madrugada... Mas não quis dar muita atenção a isto, acelerando quando o sinaleiro mudou para verde.

Durante o trajeto foi se lembrando de algumas coisas.

"Amanhã tenho um jantar com o Neji-sama..." – se este encontro dependesse de sua vontade com certeza nunca teria sido marcado. Não sentia-se muito bem na presença do castanho, havia algo nele, uma aura estranha que o afastava inconscientemente.

Dobrou em uma esquina.

"Amanhã também é o último dia que verei o Gaara-sama..." – pensou amargamente. Talvez fosse um exagero dizer que nunca mais se encontrariam, mas com certeza a tarefa de vê-lo se tornaria muito mais penosa.

O ruivo quase não dispunha de tempo livre, e as possibilidades do Sabaku usar estes momentos para passar com o moreno eram praticamente nulas.

Chegou a casa.

Retirou os sapatos e deitou sem cerimônias no sofá, estava sem fome e com preguiça de ir para o quarto. Ligou a televisão; um programa chato sobre aves passava. Suspirou.

Sem dúvidas o dia seguinte seria muito agitado.

**Ø-- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx-- Ø**

**Chegamos ao fim de outro capítulo! Pra quem leu desde já um obrigado! o/**

**Já estamos no meio de janeiro... Minhas aulas começam em fevereiro u.u Preciso me apressar para terminar esta fic ç.ç **

**Bem... Espero que todos tenham uma ótima semana! **

**Reviews? x****D**

**Tchau no jutsu! **


	10. Eu te

**Pois é, depois de meses o novo capítulo saiu. Não sei se fico feliz com isso ou não, enfim... xD**

**Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews, e também quem leu apenas =3 (mas ainda assim continuo decepcionada com esse FF... E.E)**

**O capítulo não foi corrigido (ao menos não como devia) e... Bom:**

**Ler no jutsu! **

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Eu te...

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

"Atende logo!" – a dor de cabeça aumentava com o simples fato de pensar – "Que droga, atende!" – apertou a testa com força, no local onde se erguia majestoso um galo.

Procurou com os olhos fechados pela bolsa cheia de gelo, encontrando-a em um canto qualquer do sofá.

Sasuke iria pagar caro por isso... Verdade que tinha batido o recorde de trapalhadas, mas não merecia um soco na cabeça! Pelo menos não com tanta força...

Na sua opinião, se perguntassem, não tinha feito nada demais, quer dizer, Lee nem tinha ficado bravo por ter saído de casa altas horas da noite e ido buscá-los no aeroporto. O problema é que ninguém tinha perguntado.

- Alô? –a animação pelo outro ter finalmente atendido fora tão grande que a cabeça do loiro doeu com sua própria voz – Gaara?

Do outro lado da linha pôde ouvir um barulho ínfimo muito parecido com a voz do ruivo. Isso indicava que ele estava ouvindo.

- Primeiro: desculpe por estar ligando tão tarde, mas eu precisava muito te passar um recado –outro grunhido por parte do Sabaku- A partir de terça-feira tudo vai voltar ao normal, minha viagem terminou e amanhã mesmo vou falar com o Iruka para mudar os horários, ta certo? – explicou de forma objetiva; a dor em sua cabeça não permitia mais do que isso.

Ficou com o fone grudado na orelha, esperando por uma resposta.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Encarou de forma perdida o celular.

A tela mostrava que a ligação ainda não havia sido encerrada e que Naruto provavelmente esperava por uma réplica. No entanto o ruivo viu-se incapaz de transformar os pensamentos em palavras.

Voltado. O Uzumaki estava de volta. Com ele a vida pacata, a falta de vontade, os dias sem graça, as conversas idiotas... Suspirou.

No entanto, se tinha escutado bem, o loiro só voltaria ao consultório na terça-feira, ou seja, teria mais um dia para encontrar o moreno.

Do outro lado da linha pôde ouvir claramente a voz do outro lhe chamando, preocupado. O loiro sabia de sua parte doentia, era ciente do fato de que a qualquer hora o ruivo poderia perder o controle, ceder a doce tentação da morte, fosse a dos outros ou a sua própria.

Sorriu. Não por felicidade ou um sentimento parecido, mas sim pelo conhecimento de que seu simples silêncio causava o terror nas pessoas.

- Gaara? O que foi? Responde! – encostou o aparelho na orelha de leve.

- Nos vemos terça-feira – e desligou.

Arrastou os pés até a sala, sentando no primeiro sofá encontrado pelo caminho.

Ali, no meio da escuridão, o Sabaku contemplou o teto de sua magnífica residência.

Tudo feito dos materiais mais caros e incrustado em luxo. Móveis esculpidos por gênios da arte, roupas trazidas do exterior especialmente para ele, carros estacionados em uma garagem a se perder de vista, enfim, todo o conforto e riqueza que qualquer ser humano poderia desejar. O significado disso para o ruivo? Simples: nada. Como se já estivesse acostumado com tudo aquilo.

Não que trocaria suas coisas por algo mais "divino", como o amor. O ruivo não costumava utilizar desses discursos hipócritas de que dinheiro não traz felicidade. Traz sim, mais do que alegria, poder. A questão era: não precisava se desfazer de absolutamente nada para conseguir o que queria, e neste caso, Rock Lee era seu objeto de cobiça. A única diferença era que agora precisaria agir mais rápido.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Esticou os braços para um lado, contando até dez.

Os jogou para o lado oposto, desta vez dizendo os números de onze a vinte.

Segurou um joelho com as mãos, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

Um.

Segunda-feira, dia de trabalhar duro! Sabia que quando chegasse ao escritório toneladas de papel estariam lhe esperando, querendo dar as boas vindas e dizer: "estávamos com saudades!".

Dois.

No entanto o moreno tinha consciência de não conservar a mesma energia de antes. Saber disto o irritava um pouco.

Três.

Queria poder sorrir de forma normal, conversar com Naruto, saber da viagem louca do amigo. Mesmo que estes pensamentos entusiasmassem, ainda não era o suficiente.

Quatro.

O motivo deste "repentino" desânimo estava claro na cabeça Lee, o problema era admiti-lo.

Cinco.

Decidiu que o melhor seria esquecer, jogar tudo para um cantinho da memória, ao menos por enquanto.

Seis.

Não iria desistir, óbvio. Rock Lee jamais dá o braço a torcer! Não antes da hora.

Sete.

Soltou um suspiro, escutando ao longe a melodia que tocava pelo rádio de algum apartamento próximo.

Oito, nove, dez.

Último dia em que veria o ruivo (apesar da expressão ser um tanto exagerada, afinal, com certeza se encontrariam pelos corredores ou em alguma outra ocasião), mas não podia mentir: estava triste. O motivo não era muito claro, e o médico realmente tinha desistido de tentar dar sentido a isso. Como já tinha estabelecido, esqueceria tudo, para o bem do ruivo e o seu próprio.

Quando atendesse o outro (pela última vez...), o faria de modo impessoal, separando bem os sentimentos do trabalho (como esteve fazendo).

Sabia que podia se sair bem, quer dizer, mais uma consulta não iria arrancar pedaço, e também tinha se comprometido por pura e livre escolha, ao que deveria honrar sua palavra e a carreira de psiquiatra.

De acordo com o relógio tinha pouco mais de meia hora para se arrumar. Tempo suficiente.

Pegou o necessário para tomar uma pequena ducha matinal e partiu em direção ao banheiro.

Não era uma boa ocasião para ficar pensando em seus problemas (se é que podiam ser chamados assim), precisava se concentrar! Além do mais fazia um belo dia lá fora, perfeito para uma caminhada ou... Um jantar.

...

Tinha esquecido este compromisso –"Melhor anotar na agenda" - pensou saindo do banheiro.

A verdade era que o moreno elencava todos os eventos que aconteceriam na agenda diariamente; uma forma eficiente de não se perder ou esquecer.

Já vestido, Lee procurou pelo pequeno caderno, o encontrando em cima da mesa.

"Certo, jantar com Neji às 21 horas... Anotado" – pousou a caneta sobre a ponta do nariz, apertando de leve. Talvez também fosse uma boa idéia colocar o telefone do castanho, caso precisasse falar com ele (não tinha o costume de registrar no celular) –"Yosh!"- pensou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, mas ele logo foi diminuindo.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Juntou os papéis em uma bonita pilha, os colocando na gaveta apropriada.

- Bom dia Iruka-san!

- Bom dia! – respondeu sorrindo à mulher de cabelos rosados que passara correndo pela recepção.

Não que fosse um bom dia, na realidade era um dia ruim. Queria ter ficado em casa dormindo e comendo sorvete nas horas em que não estivesse hibernando; a depressão levava as pessoas a fazerem coisas sem sentido. Mas precisava trabalhar.

Arrumou mais um maço de folhas.

- Bom dia Iruka-san!

- Bom dia Lee! –devolveu o sorriso, mas logo fechou a cara.

Realmente, não era um dia bom, na verdade era péssimo, pior não dava para ficar.

- Kakashi.

- Bom dia Iruka-kun! Como vai?

"Seu cretino! Como se atreve a me convidar para sair e me larga até MEIA NOITE sentado no restaurante com cara de imbecil?" – Vou bem –forçou um tom de felicidade.

- Que ótimo!

"ÓTIMO? Fique feliz porque eu ainda não me levantei pra te bater!" – Sim... E como foi seu fim de semana? –este era o ponto onde o castanho queria chegar. Encarou o outro, não lhe dando brechas para fugir.

- Eu... –sabia que Iruka estava bravo, e com razão. Podia simplesmente fingir ter esquecido o encontro, ou falar que um compromisso mais urgente havia aparecido, no entanto... - Minha tia morreu neste sábado... O enterro foi ontem durante a noite, por isso não pude ir...

O Umino arregalou os olhos. De repente sentiu-se um egoísta por ter pensado somente em si e na raiva acumulada. Kakashi tinha, afinal, um motivo para não ter comparecido.

- S-sinto muito... – se aproximou do mais velho, passando os braços devagar pelos ombros deste querendo lhe dar um abraço reconfortante – Não fique mal pela morte da sua tia... Ela está em um lugar me- "Espere um segundo..." - Kakashi não tinha familiares, muito menos uma tia! – Onde mesmo ela foi enterrada? – perguntou sem desfazer o abraço.

- No cemitério – que pergunta mais idiota.

- Eu quis dizer o nome do cemitério...

- Ah... – agora sim podia ver o fim do túnel, e lá não havia luz alguma - Foi naquele perto do parque...

- Perto do parque? – repetiu, ganhando como resposta uma confirmação – O "cemitério das flores"?

- Esse mesmo! – como era possível Iruka ser tão inocente assim? Ao menos tinha escapado da situação com a própria resposta do castanho.

- O que nunca existiu?

Ou não.

- Iru-AH! – uma dor localizada na barriga lhe obrigou a cortar a frase.

Algumas pessoas que passavam pela recepção pararam para ver a cena: Kakashi escorregava aos poucos em direção ao chão com as mãos no estômago, olhando para o castanho que continuava com o joelho levantado.

- Da próxima vez, Hatake Kakashi, se informe mais antes de mentir – disse andando até o balcão, deixando o outro para trás com uma expressão de pura dor.

A mistura de emoções quase lhe fazia tremer. Frustração, tristeza, raiva... Mas o mais engraçado era que a mesma pessoa que despertava essas sensações ruins conseguia fazer o contrário em questão de segundos.

- Me desculpe Iruka-kun...

No entanto, isso não significava que o perdoaria.

- Você tem um monte de serviço atrasado – sibilou disposto a ignorar o outro pelo resto do dia. E foi o que fez.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Fechou a porta devagar, tentando fazer o mínimo possível de barulho (não queria atrapalhar quem eventualmente estivesse no corredor), mas, pela cor do céu e o vazio que lhe recebeu, Lee teve certeza de que já estava muito tarde.

O dia em si não havia apresentado nada de especial, e a conversa com o ruivo fora mais suave que o esperado, dando a impressão de que as coisas voltariam ao normal (elas tinham saído do caminho?). Enfim, agora poderia jogar tudo para um canto da memória, mas claro, procuraria se informar do estado do outro eventualmente.

Apesar do clima estabelecido naquela consulta ter sido bom, Lee notou algo de estranho com o ruivo, um brilho diferente nos olhos esverdeados, falas que não pareciam ser dele e... Chega! Não podia mais se preocupar, agora Gaara estava, literalmente, fora de seu alcance. Tinha outros assuntos para se concentrar.

De acordo com o relógio, contava com aproximadamente uma hora para voltar a casa, tomar banho, se arrumar e ir para o restaurante.

Desceu as escadas (exercício nunca era demais), despedindo-se do castanho que ainda estava na recepção.

Pela expressão dele, o dia não havia sido exatamente legal, e embora o moreno sentiu-se tentado a perguntar o motivo, algo (além do horário) lhe impediu; talvez o pensamento de que se meter na vida dos outros não se encaixava no conceito de "educação", porém...

- Iruka-san, está tudo bem?

- Claro, não se preocupe - óbvio que estava mentindo, mas os dois deram o assunto por encerrado; se o Umino não queria responder, Lee jamais o forçaria a fazer tal coisa.

Sorriu, acenando com a mão enquanto saia em direção ao carro, entrando no mesmo e adotando todas as posturas necessárias de segurança.

Suspirou. Algo lhe dizia que o jantar com o Hyuuga se resumiria à expressão do castanho: chateada e brava. Em resumo: uma sensação ruim no corpo crescia, mas resolveu não prestar atenção a isto, afinal, os pressentimentos às vezes erram.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

- Boa noite senhor, tem reserva? – perguntou de forma cortês o atendente, fazendo uma reverência ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim – a resposta foi curta e seca, mas bastou para o outro entender, e, se ele estivesse prestando atenção, perceberia a nota de nervosismo por trás daquela pequena palavra – Hyuuga Neji.

- Oh sim, venha comigo, por favor.

Durante o trajeto, Neji percebeu os tipos de olhares que atraia: cobiçosos, invejosos, desejosos... Alguns se esforçavam em esconder tais sentimentos, outros faziam o contrário exato, mas todos se chocavam com o brilho indiferente do castanho. Não estava interessado em aventuras casuais, ainda mais envolvendo gente que não conhecia.

- Sente-se, por favor... – o garçom puxou a cadeira, dando espaço ao outro – Quando seu acompanhante chegar, o trarei para cá.

- Não, eu mesmo faço isso – disse firme, encarando o atendente que concordou, voltando para seu posto o mais rápido possível.

Pegou o celular do bolso, o colocando discretamente em cima da mesa. Quando fosse a hora, ligaria para o moreno, ou ao contrário. Por enquanto se dedicaria a simplesmente contemplar o lugar.

Era um dos restaurantes mais chiques da cidade, com pratos exóticos da maioria dos países reunidos em um único cardápio. Os vinhos dali também não deixavam a desejar, com datas tão remotas que se tornava difícil acreditar que o líquido permanecesse agradável, mas, como era do saber de todos, quanto mais antigo, melhor.

O local em si contava com uma decoração no estilo romano onde a cor dourada prevalecia soberana, mas ainda assim conservava um aspecto sóbrio. Plantas espalhadas em lugares estratégicos, lustres impecáveis e funcionários sempre dispostos a atender os clientes. Acima de tudo estava a música suave que embargava tudo, dando um toque quase divino ao restaurante.

Talvez isso tudo fosse apenas o nervosismo por querer agradar Lee com a escolha do lugar, então se empenhava em encontrar pontos positivos dali, mas não se arrependia em ter optado por aquele estabelecimento em especial.

Olhou o relógio, vendo que quinze minutos faltavam para dar a hora estabelecida entre os dois. Isto não fez outra coisa senão criar uma bola de sensações no estômago do Hyuuga.

O celular vibrou, chamando a atenção de Neji.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Fechou a agenda, pousando o celular ao lado desta.

Se não estava enganado, o restaurante que o castanho tinha dito era aquele localizado em um bairro nobre da cidade, onde uma simples garrafa de água chegava a custar mais de três reais (claro que a água era um bem inestimável, mas no resto da cidade podia comprá-la por até um real).

Olhou para as próprias roupas, sentindo-se de repente deslocado (pretendia ir de calça jeans e uma camisa social).

Levantou-se, indo até o armário, olhando as peças ali dispostas.

A cor verde saltava aos olhos negros, desde um tom mais escuro até o mais claro, quase branco.

"Acho que não preciso trocar de camisa..." – isso já significava um alivio (não era muito adepto à moda, ou seja, eram raras as vezes em que saia de casa com as roupas combinando).

O terno lhe pareceu muito adequado, e o melhor: combinava com tudo! Ou quase tudo...

O relógio avisou que não tinha muito tempo sobrando, ao que se dispôs a colocar as roupas, um par de sapatos sociais e a gravata.

Olhou-se no espelho, arrumando a franja para que cobrisse as sobrancelhas.

- Yosh! – exclamou com um enorme sorriso, correndo para a sala, pegando as chaves do carro e saindo, finalmente, em direção à rua, deixando para trás todas as preocupações.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

- Lee?

O moreno levou um susto ao ouvir seu nome, virando-se para ver o dono da voz.

- Boa noite Neji-sama – disse sorrindo, fazendo uma reverência.

O atendente entendeu em poucos segundos que aquele moreno era o convidado do Hyuuga, afastando-se para que Lee pudesse ter acesso à parte interna do restaurante.

Andaram devagar até a mesa, sentando-se nas cadeiras confortáveis. Então um silêncio constrangedor surgiu.

Não havia nenhum assunto realmente, ou algo que pudessem comentar (sem que envolvesse o trabalho).

Apesar de Lee saber de praticamente toda a vida do castanho, não se atrevia a citar temas tão inconvenientes, ainda mais em um lugar público como aquele; seria como "quebrar o sigilo profissional". Claro que tinha algumas coisas para esclarecer com o outro, no entanto permanecia na esperança de que o momento correto para isso ainda chegaria. Até lá...

- Gostariam de fazer o pedido? – quem quebrou o silêncio fora o garçom, segurando uma caderneta.

- Ah, na verdade nós ainda não olhamos o cardápio – as bochechas do moreno coraram um pouco, sem motivo aparente.

Ganhou um assentimento do homem, que se afastou, os deixando novamente submersos naquela falta de assunto agonizante.

Os olhares se chocaram, e o que o médico viu naquelas pupilas não foi nada parecido com indiferença (como já estava acostumado), mas uma mensagem que dizia: "eu te..."; não conseguiu desvendar a continuação.

- V-vamos ver o cardápio! – disse abrindo o pequeno livro, escondendo o rosto vermelho por trás das páginas decoradas.

Esta reação natural de seu corpo às vezes irritava, quer dizer, ficar vermelho como um tomate não era nada bom, sem contar que estava em frente ao Hyuuga. Tinha que se comportar como um médico!

- Isto não é um encontro de trabalho, Lee_ – _pelas reações do moreno, somadas ao fato de que o conhecia há tempos, Neji podia afirmar com toda a certeza que Lee estava se esforçando para se portar como um profissional, mas o Hyuuga jamais tiraria o outro de casa para fins meramente trabalhistas; tinha planos muito maiores, principalmente para aquela noite.

- Não? Mas eu pensei-

- Esqueça. Estamos aqui como amigos – embora substituiria, em breve, tal palavra por uma com um sentido mais restrito, como amantes, ou namorados, quem sabe noivos? Só o pensamento lhe fez sorrir, de leve.

O moreno analisou a afirmação.

Podia muito bem separar obrigação de lazer, então não encontraria muita dificuldade em se acostumar com a idéia do outro.

- Ok! – falou com um sorriso, mostrando os dentes impecavelmente brancos.

- Ótimo, vamos escolher os pratos.

Para a surpresa do moreno (ou não), os preços das iguarias eram muito pior do que tinha imaginado em um começo, chegando a contar até com três números.

- Eu gostei muito deste restaurante - começou, escolhendo as palavras – Verdade! É bastante bonito e aconchegante, mas... Não sei se é mesmo uma boa idéia jantar aqui Neji-sama...

- Lee, você é meu convidado, não precisa se preocupar com nada.

- Mas esses preços-

- Esqueça isso – e ponto – Agora escolha.

O castanho estava certo: se encontrava ali como um convidado, e era exatamente este ponto que lhe preocupava, afinal, todos os gasto sairiam do bolso do Hyuuga, e isso não trazia senão vergonha ao moreno, definitivamente. O melhor seria não pedir coisas desnecessárias e caras.

Novamente o garçom se aproximou. Desta vez anotando os pedidos do castanho para então dar atenção ao moreno.

- Certo... Em alguns minutos os pratos ficarão prontos – fez mais algumas anotações na caderneta – Tem certeza que não quer um vinho para acompanhar, senhor?

- Sim, não posso beber nada alcoólico – explicou de forma neutra, dando um sorriso ao atendente.

E, mais uma vez, sozinhos na mesa, mudos.

Aquilo já estava deixando o moreno incomodado, quer dizer, quando se encontrava com o outro no ambiente de trabalho a conversa fluía sem esforço, mas agora...

Voltou a encarar os olhos perolados, encontrando a mesma mensagem de antes: "eu te..."; continuava não sabendo como completá-la.

Desviou o olhar, pensando em algum assunto; qualquer coisa servia!

- Obrigado por ter me convidado – disse esperando alguma reação por parte do castanho.

- Eu que agradeço, por ter vindo – mesmo se esforçando para denotar um pouco de romantismo, a frase saiu de forma artificial, como se Neji a tivesse decorado – Hoje é um dia muito especial... – murmurou quase sem pensar, embora demonstrasse o contrário.

Lee o encarou, tentando desvendar a razão daquela frase, mas ao abrir a boca para perguntar o garçom irrompeu, colocando os pratos em seus devidos lugares na mesa, assim como as bebidas. Desejou um pequeno "bom apetite" e se retirou, levando consigo a coragem do moreno para retomar o assunto.

Durante o jantar apenas os barulhos dos talheres batendo no prato podiam ser ouvidos (somados à música típica do restaurante e conversas alheias).

Então o moreno viu-se invadido outra vez por aquela vontade de erguer algum tema.

- Neji-sama, por que hoje é um dia especial? – a pergunta simplesmente escapou, e se Lee pudesse, fingiria ter dito outra coisa, afinal, se o outro não tinha voltado neste assunto provavelmente era porque não queria discuti-lo.

O Hyuuga parou de comer, pousando os talheres nas bordas do prato, parecendo pensativo.

Por um momento o Rock quis retirar a pergunta e se desculpar, mas as palavras morreram na garganta.

- Você sabe o que é se importar com alguém? – respondeu com outro questionamento, encarando o moreno.

Lá estava a mensagem...

- Sim, eu me importo com todas as pessoas a minha volta. Quero que elas fiquem bem – respondeu com sinceridade.

"Eu te...".

- Nunca se importou com uma pessoa a ponto de querê-la ao seu lado todos os dias?

- Eu... – o que responder? Não sabia. Por um instante a imagem do ruivo se fez presente na mente do moreno.

- Lee – se inclinou devagar, chegando próximo ao rosto do médico.

- S-sim?

- Eu te amo.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Estralou os dedos, sentindo as costas doerem por estar na mesma posição durante longos minutos, quem sabe horas, porém não mostrou um vestígio sequer de querer se mexer.

No quarto escuro, de janelas, cortinas e porta fechadas, apenas a luz da tela do computador conseguia iluminar a face quase sem vida do Sabaku.

Passava da meia noite, mas os olhos verdes mal piscavam, concentrados em algo aparentemente muito interessante no computador.

Um barulho (irritante) soou, fazendo com que Gaara estendesse o braço, segurando sem vontade o celular, encarando o número pouco conhecido.

Atendeu a ligação, ouvindo as rápidas palavras que vinham do outro lado da linha, as digitando na única janela aberta, encerrando a ligação antes do previsto.

Se houvesse mais alguém naquele quarto, saberia que o ruivo tinha gastado todo o tempo apenas encarando a tela inicial do Google, pensando em coisas que escapavam à compreensão de pessoas comuns, como aquelas que obedeciam as leis, separavam o lixo para reciclagem, levavam os filhos à escola, trabalhavam... Enfim, gente banal, sem nenhum encanto, sem o dom de desvendar mentes tão brilhantes como a do ruivo.

Na realidade, ninguém poderia chegar a cruzar os labirintos de sua cabeça. Com certeza ficariam presos e morreriam por conta própria, isso, claro, se não os ajudasse a saírem dali.

Mas era divertido vê-los desesperados, insistindo em usar a teoria de que "todos podem ser salvos"... Parecia sermão de padre...

Essas pessoas inúteis... Tão diferentes do moreno, _seu _moreno.

Uma nova tela surgiu, revelando as informações que o ruivo procurava.

Então o Hyuuga morava próximo ao seu bairro? Interessante isso...

Realmente, tinha valido a pena pagar um vagabundo qualquer e lhe dar a incumbência de seguir o castanho. Agora sim poderia botar o plano em ação.

Levantou-se, andando até um armário, abrindo a porta e tirando uma pequena maleta das entranhas do móvel.

Voltou para a cadeira, abrindo a maleta, revelando um conjunto de armas lustrosas, bem como uma seringa e frascos contendo líquidos estranhos.

Uma maneira simples de se livrar dos problemas era usando diplomacia, outra ainda mais simples era matando. E como dizem: ao vencedor as batatas! Especificamente, ao ruivo o caminho livre para conquistar o médico!

- Gaara...? – conhecia aquela voz. Temari se encontrava do outro lado da porta.

- O que? – disse quando esteve frente à loira, sentindo os olhos doerem por culpa da claridade do corredor.

- Insônia de novo? Se quiser podemos conversar...

Aquilo não era uma sugestão, mas sim uma tentativa desesperada por parte da mais velha do que restara da família Sabaku.

- Não quero.

Mas Gaara não estava disposto a colaborar.

- Olha... Eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo – disse à beira do desespero. Era claro que o ruivo não estava bem, talvez passando por alguma recaída, pois passava o dia trancado ou no escritório ou no quarto, fazendo sabe-se lá quais coisas, saindo apenas para ir às consultas, sem contar que antes ao menos trocava algumas palavras com as pessoas que moravam na mesma casa.

Analisando, não fazia sentido; parecia que o mais novo planejava se fundir em uma vida totalmente à parte, esquecendo-se dos demais, como antes...

- Temari, desde quando você se preocupa comigo? – a frase veio recheada com um tom perigoso, mas que ao mesmo tempo sugeria advertências, avisos para que a loira ficasse longe.

A mais velha ficou muda, pensando em alguma resposta, mas nada veio. Observou o ruivo ser engolido novamente pela escuridão do quarto, fechando-se no pequeno mundo afastado da realidade.

Um pensamento passou correndo pela mente da loira, que saiu em direção ao armário onde os remédios do outro ficavam guardados.

Pegou todos os frascos daquele mês, os abrindo e notando, não sem certa preocupação, que eles estavam praticamente intocados. Se Gaara não estava se medicando devidamente, isso significa que...

Olhou apreensiva para onde o quarto do ruivo ficava.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Uma expressão perplexa ia aparecendo à medida que o Umino terminava o relato.

Não podia acreditar que em uma noite, não tão distante assim, o Sabaku tinha sido encontrado sangrando no solo, aparentemente passando por uma crise.

- Iruka-san, tem certeza disso? – perguntou entre o desespero e a preocupação, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa.

Mas não tinha notado ferimento algum no rosto do outro... Talvez o cabelo estivesse cobrindo.

- Desculpe não ter contado antes Lee, mas tinha muita coisa na minha cabeça, acabei esquecendo...

- Não se preocupe, obrigado por me dizer - impossível esconder o tom preocupado – Amanhã mesmo vou- - o pensamento de que o ruivo já não era seu paciente reapareceu. Na verdade, nunca fora, assim que não poderia ajudá-lo, ao menos não de forma direta – Vou conversar com o Naruto-kun – se apressou a completar a frase.

- Ok... – alguns segundos de silêncio surgiram, sendo quebrados por uma revelação do castanho: Neji estava perto de onde Gaara se encontrava, e isso não era senão suspeito. Ao contar isso, Iruka desligou, deixando um Lee muito pensativo.

No momento possuía dois assuntos de extrema urgência: o que fazer com relação ao ruivo (bem que tinha notado um comportamento estranho nele, e isso possivelmente se devia à falta de medicação, no entanto a responsabilidade de tomar os remédios era do próprio Sabaku) e... A declaração do castanho.

O resto do jantar fora silencioso, já que Lee tinha desviado a conversa, caindo em um tema totalmente à parte, e Neji, como o perfeito cavalheiro que era, deixou a situação daquele modo.

Com a cabeça borbulhando, milhares de pensamentos e opções do que fazer em ambos os assuntos, o Rock pôs-se a pensar, sendo ao mesmo tempo tomado desprevenido por temas que envolviam outros pacientes, e isso formou uma dor de cabeça no moreno, lhe obrigando a parar.

O mais indicado agora seria dormir. Teria tempo para refletir no dia seguinte.


End file.
